O amor é complicado
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: James andava sempre atrás de Lily para a convidar a sair, mas ela recusava-se a sair com ele. Será que algum dia acabaria por conquistá-la?
1. Maldita Insistência

**Esta long-fic começa no final do 5º ano em Hogwarts, na altura em que James começa a revelar sentimentos amorosos por Lily, mas esta não aceita nenhum dos pedidos para sair com ele pois acha-o um arrogante e presunçoso . **

**Será que algum dia ele vai acabar por conquistá-la ? **

**Rated:** T. **Género:** Romance, mas pode ter algum drama e bastante humor. **Shipper:** James P./ Lily Evans

* * *

><p><strong>O amor é complicado<strong>

Era incrível. Nem mesmo depois de ele a ter defendido do idiota do Snape por lhe ter chamado '' Sangue de Lama'' ela aceitava sair com ele. Mas pelo que tinha ouvido ela tinha deixado de falar com o Snivellus. Melhor que nada. James sabia perfeitamente o que o Snape sentia por ela, e isso era um dos dois motivos para ele o atormentar. O outro era mesmo por ele existir.

Mas ainda assim, não percebia porque que ela não aceitava sair com ele. Afinal qual era o problema? Morria por dizer que ''sim'' ? Bem, Lily já lhe tinha deixado claro que preferia atirar-se da Torre de Astronomia a sair com ele.

- Acorda, pá! Estamos a discutir assuntos muito importantes e tu estás para aí a pensar na ruivinha. - disse Sirius com um sorriso gozão

- Quem disse que eu estava a pensar na Evans? - disse James fingindo-se indignado

Sirius levantou-se do chão e sentou-se ao pé dele no sofá da Sala Comum de Gryffindor.

- Sabes, James... É que quando pensas ou falas nela ficas com uma cara de palerma que se nota a léguas.

James deu-lhe um murro no braço enquanto Remus e Peter soltavam gargalhadas sonoras.

- Olha que isso doeu! Se não tivessemos assuntos importantes a tratar, também já estavas a levar.

James sorriu.

- Bem, então a ideia é assim, Prongs. No íncio do próximo ano lectivo estamos a pensar começar a criar a nossa grande ideia do – Sirius fez um ar majestoso – Mapa do Salteador.

- Sim, achamos que é melhor começar no próximo ano lectivo porque estamos mesmo a acabar o 5º ano e ainda vamos ter o exame de Poções. - continuou Remus

- Sim, sim. - apenas disse Peter

Os quatro amigos passaram o resto da manhã muito mais animados que até chegaram tarde ao almoço. Tiveram de comer à pressa para conseguirem chegar a tempo à aula de Poções.

- Como sabem o exame está à porta e eu tenho de vos preparar bem para tal – dizia o Professor Slughorn com o seu ar meio distraído – Por isso quero que façam duplas, para realizarem um Antítodo para Veneno. Aliás eu faço a duplas, porque já sei que há uma imensa confusão.

O Professor ia fazendo as duplas e o olhos de James brilharam quando ouviu '' Potter e Evans'' . Lily pelo contrário bufou impacientemente e dirigiu-se ao caldeirão sem dizer uma palvra, completamente frustrada.

- A receita está na página 320 do vosso manual. Boa sorte.

Sirius que partilhava o seu caldeirão com Peter fez um sorriso de incentivo a James. Este despenteou ainda mais o cabelo, fazendo uma rapariga suspirar na mesa do lado e disse:

- Evans, amanhã é a visita a Hogsmeade e eu pensei que …

Lily interrompeu-o e disse firmemente e mal-disposta sem sequer olhar para ele:

- Não.

- Nem me deixaste acabar!

- Não preciso de ouvir nada do que venha da tua boca, Potter! Sei muito bem que me ias convidar para sair e a resposta é não! - disse falando muito mais alto para que ficasse claro. Sirius não se conteu e desmanchou-se a rir na cara do amigo.

Ela apanhou o seu cabelo ruivo num rabo de cavalo e começou a fazer a poção. James só lhe entregava os ingredientes e ela quase que os arrancava da sua mão.

- Ah, sim, sim! Muito bem Miss Evans e Mr Potter! O antídoto está perfeito! 10 pontos para Gryffindor!

Enquanto os Slytherin soltavam grunhidos descontentes Lily sorriu por ver o seu trabalho recompensado, já que o maldito do Potter não tinha feito nada se não passar-lhe os ingredientes.

Lily pegou nos seus livros e rumou à aula de Transfiguração acompanhada de Anna Sophie. Assim que viraram a esquina para entrarem na Sala de Transfiguração já se tinha gerado a confusão.

- Idiota sem miolos!

- Ah, então isso é o melhor que consegues, Snivellus? _Expelliarmus_! - gritou James e a varinha de Snape já tinha ido parar a outra ponta do corredor. Este levantou-se furioso e mal ia pegar na sua varinha para gritar _Sectumsempra_ a Professora McGonagall apareceu.

- O que é que se passa aqui? Potter e Snape? Sempre os mesmos! Menos 10 pontos a cada um! E é uma sorte não terem detenção! E agora para a aula! Já! - e entrou na sala a murmurar qualquer coisa como comportamentos infantis

Lily passou por Snape que ia ter com ela para se justificar, mas esta virou-lhe as costas fingindo que nem o via. James rejubilou com aquela cena.

- Bem, hoje vamos fazer revisões á matéria que demos há uns meses atrás. Desaparecimento de pequenas coisas, por exemplo – apontou a sua varinha a pena de Remus e esta desapareceu e depois com outro gesto de varinha voltou a aparecer exactamente no mesmo sítio – Quem quer ser o primeiro a tentar?

James meteu a sua mão no ar.

- Então vá lá, Potter.

E este, já com o plano pensado, em vez de fazer desaparecer a sua pena fê-la explodir. Bem não era complicado saber porquê que ele o tinha feito. Mas Lily não fez nada se não suspirar e meter a mão no ar. James era um bom aluno a Transfiguração. Ela sabia que ele só o tinha feito para lhe chamar a atenção. James piscou-lhe o olho e irritantemente mexeu no cabelo. Ela virou-lhe a cara.

McGonagall estava vermelha e olhava para ele irritada e prestes a dar-lhe um sermão de grandes dimensões, mas reparou que Lily tinha a mão no ar.

- Sim, Evans?

Lily apontou a varinha a sua pena e fê-la desaparecer e reaparecer. A Professora acalmou-se e disse:

- Obrigada, Miss Evans.

Depois de terminar a aula e assim que James saiu da sala uma rapariga do 4º ano de Gryffindor chamada Claire Maunty veio ter com ele e entregar-lhe um bilhete a dizer:

_Precisava de umas aulinhas de Quidditch. Adorava entrar para a equipa para o ano. Será que me poderias ajudar? _

_Ah é verdade, a Dory também precisa de ajuda com um objecto que comprou na Diagon-Al e o Sirius era a pessoa indicada para a ajudar. _

_XX _

_Claire Maunty_

Sirius leu o bilhete por cima do ombro dele.

- As miúdas adoram-nos! - disse sorrindo maliciosamente e James também não evitou sorrir, mas assim que viu Lily a passar por ele correu até ela.

- E pronto, lá vai ele. - comentou Sirius para Remus e Peter.

- Olá, Evans. - Ela ignorou-o completamente e dirigia-se apressadamente à biblioteca para ir estudar – Oh, vá lá, não me ignores.

Ela parou e olhou para ele com um olhar depreciativo.

- Olha, Potter – disse com desprezo – Vai falar com a tua fã do bilhetinho que ela decerteza que te dá a atenção que queres e DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!

James olhou confuso para ela e tentou acompanhá-la.

- Eu não tencionava ir ter com ela. Mas se o Sirius quiser ir isso é lá com ele...

- Mas então porque que não vais com ele? É que se fosses era da maneira que me livrava de ti. Desaparece, Potter! - e ela correu para a biblioteca realmente enervada.

James deu um pontapé no ar e dirigiu-se até à Torre dos Gryffindor.

- Onde é que andaste? - perguntou Remus que aparecera da direcção do Grande Salão com Sirius e Peter.

- Pela cara dele não vês logo onde é que ele andou? - disse Sirius ironicamente

- Cala-te, Padfoot.

- Essa ruivinha ainda vai ser a tua desgraça. - continuou – asério, pá. Duas raparigas giras a quererem-se encontrar connosco e tu vais atrás da Evans. Claro que ela também é linda, mas … - ele calou-se quando viu o olhar furibundo de James, mas acabou por continuar – mas ela não te liga nenhuma. Ou tu não percebes que ela te detesta? Ou se não detesta, não parece nada.

James não disse nada e seguiu até ao quadro da Dama Gorda onde duas raparigas de Hufflepuff passaram por eles e olhavam para ele e para o Sirius extasiadas. Sirius piscou-lhes o olho e James nem fazendo caso, disse a palavra-passe e entrou na Sala Comum.

* * *

><p><em>Potter Imbecil. Potter Idiota. Potter arrogante. Potter presunçoso. Potter chato. Potter<em> … - pensava Lily que até já lhe começavam a faltar os adjectivos que o caracterizassem. Pegou num livro de Poções avançadas e abriu-o para começar a fazer alguns resumos para o exame.

Mas seria possível que alguma vez o Potter a deixasse em paz ? O que é que ela tinha de especial para ele andar sempre atrás dela? Mel, talvez? É que ele parecia uma abelha chata.

Ele tinha sorte de ela ainda não o ter fulminado com a varinha cada vez que ele lhe pedia para sair. Ou então usava um anti-insectos, era fácil.

Se ele achava que ela ia alguma vez aceitar sair com ele, bem que podia tirar o ferrão da chuva, porque estava muito enganado.

A única coisa que James Potter tinha de bom era defender sempre os seus amigos, mas claro meter-se com alunos inocentes, ser um arrogante com um ego do tamanho do mundo e mais um monte de aspectos negativos, deitavam essa qualidade dele por água a baixo.

_Aquele estúpido do Potter – _pensou mais uma vez.

Terminou os seus resumos num instante e foi para a Sala Comum.

No sofá à frente da lareira estavam os quatro amiguinhos aos segredinhos. Provavelmente a tramar alguma.

Lily sentiu os olhares presos nela, principalmente o de James. Resistiu ao impulso de dizer ''querem uma fotografia?'' e dirigiu-se ao dormitório.

No dia seguinte era o último dia de visita a Hogsmeade e já sabia como ia ser. O Potter não a ia deixar em paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, aqui está o 1º capítulo! <strong>_

_**Deixem reviews com comentários, opiniões e críticas, please! ;)**_

_**Espero que gostem da fic! **_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_


	2. Não desistir

No dia seguinte, mal chegaram a Hogsmeade, James, Sirius, Peter e Remus dirigiram-se à loja _Zonko's _.

- Vou levar bombas de mau cheiro e snap's explosivos. Já nos fazem falta. - dizia Sirius - O que achas, Prongs? - mas este estava demasiado ocupado a olhar pela janela a ver se avistava uma certa rapariga ruiva e apenas respondeu:

- Sim, sim, pode ser.

Sirius revirou os olhos e disse:

- Sabes, eu estava a pensar... E se eu explodisse as bombas de mau cheiro na tua cabeça?

James continuava alheio ao que Sirius lhe dizia:

- Claro, pode ser.

- E também estava a pensar que quando visse a ruivinha, beija-lá. O que achas?

- Atreve-te, rafeiro. - disse James despertando para a conversa.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Já sei o truque para te acordar quando tiveres a sonhar acordado com a Evans.

Foram os quatro à caixa pagar todas as travessuras que tinham comprado e seguiram para o café _Três Vassouras_.

Lily encontrava-se sentada numa mesa ao canto com Alice e Frank Longbottom que frequentavam o 7º ano, Mary Macdonald, Anna Sophie e mais uns quantos estudantes de Hogwarts.

- Afinal parece que tiveste sorte, James. Olha quem está ali. - disse Sirius apontanto para a mesa onde ela se encontrava.

Assim que os avistou, o sorriso de Lily desvaneceu-se até ficar apenas uma expressão de irritação.

Eles aproximaram-se da mesa deles e Sirius exclamou:

- Olá, pessoal!

Todos retribuiram o comprimento, e algumas raparigas que se encontraram nessa mesa suspiraram ao ver Sirius e James, excepto Lily que tinha os braços firmemente cruzados sobre o peito e não disse nada.

James esboçou-lhe um sorriso sedutor e mexeu no cabelo deixando-o mais rebelde. Mas seria possível que ele tivesse de estar sempre a mexer no cabelo?

Mas não foi Lily que ele atraiu com aquele gesto... foi Claire Maunty, que estava sentada na mesa do lado e se dirigiu a ele agarrando-lhe no braço.

- Anda, para a nossa mesa, James! Anda tu também, Sirius. A Dory está ali.

Remus e Peter trocaram olhares um pouco desapontados e Lily que até então não tinha dito nada, falou:

- Sentem-se connosco vocês os dois.

Eles sentaram-se e agradeceram surpreendidos, enquanto James, sem vontade, e Sirius, feliz da vida, se iam sentar na outra mesa.

- Ela passou-se, certo ? - murmurou Sirius a James – Ela convidou-os para se sentarem na mesa deles! Só pode ser uma miragem.

James não respondeu e ficou apenas a observa-lá.

_Ah, aquela Evans! Que feitio! _- pensou

Remus e Peter sentiam-se um bocadinho a mais naquele grupo de pessoas, mas decerteza que também se iam sentir mal na outra mesa. Não acreditavam que Lily Evans os tivesse convidado para se sentarem na mesa dela. Lily pediu duas cervejas de manteiga para eles.

- O que acham de irmos ao _Café Madame Puddifoot _? - disse Claire ainda agarrada ao braço de James

- Sim, é muito melhor frequentado. - concluiu Dory

- Claro. Porque não ? - concordou Sirius com um sorriso encantador que fez Dory suspirar baixinho.

Dirigiram-se à saída, Sirius falando animadamente com Dory sobre as suas últimas aventuras e James, ouvindo Claire a falar sem parar e fazendo uma cara ''tirem-me daqui'' para os outros dois amigos.

Lily ao reparar na cara de James deu uma gargalhada e comentou quando este saiu:

- Cada um colhe o que semeia.

Remus e Peter entreolharam-se e não disseram nada.

Quando também eles abandonaram o café, Remus falou com Lily:

- Err, obrigada por nos teres convidado a ficar na vossa mesa.

Lily sorriu e disse:

- Sem problema. Não me parecia que vocês quisessem ficar a fazer de vela. Para além de que vocês não são como aqueles dois.

- Eles não são más pessoas.

Lily deu uma gargalhada amarga.

- Bem, não te posso julgar por os quereres defender. São teus amigos.

- Porquê que não aceitas sair com o James? - Remus tinha dito aquelas palavras sem pensar.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e suspirou.

- Olha, Lupin. Eu não vou sair com um tipo que se acha o maior, que é um imaturo arrogante e sobretudo palerma, que não percebe o significado da palavra ''não''.

Depois de ouvir aquilo Remus sentiu pena do amigo... quando ele soubesse...

- Bem, eu provavelmente nem te devia estar a dizer isto, porque sei que o James quando souber me vai matar, mas...

- Continua.

- Ele gosta mesmo de ti. Acredita que gosta.

- Sim, de mim e mais de metade das raparigas de Hogwarts. Por favor, Lupin! Não substimes a minha inteligência! Ou pensas que não sei que foi o Potter que te mandou dizer isso?

- Não! Espera! Ele não me mandou dizer nada! E é a verdade! - mas ela já se tinha afastado um tanto irritada para ao pé dos restantes amigos.

Remus juntou-se a Peter, sentindo um sentimento de pena por James pois sabia que se o amigo queria mesmo conquistar Lily Evans tinha um duro caminho a percorrer pela frente.

* * *

><p>À noite os quatro amigos já estavam reunidos na Sala Comum a conversarem sobre a sua tarde.<p>

- Deviam ter visto a Dory. Completamente doidinha por mim. Este aqui é que é um idiota.- disse Sirius acenando para James – a Claire também apanhadinha por ele e ele nem sequer lhe ligava nenhuma. Até tive pena da rapariga.

- Olha se tiveste tanta pena, fica tu com ela.

- Olha podes crer que fico se tu continuas assim sem lhe ligar nenhuma.

Remus e Peter soltaram uma gargalhada. James olhou de soslaio para eles.

- Então, divirtiram-se com a Evans e os amiguinhos?

Desta vez foi Sirius quem deu uma gargalhada.

- Cheira-me a ciúmes.

- Então cheira-te mal, rafeiro. És um cão e nem os cheiros sabes distinguir.

- Deves achar que me enganas. Não percebes que a ruivinha não gosta de nós os dois por causa do que fazemos? E como o Remus é mais atinado e o Peter é … é … é o Peter ela convidou-os para sentar.

Remus suspirou. Tinha de lhes contar a conversa que tinha tido com ela. Explicou tudo tal como ela tinha dito.

- Não desistas. - aconselhou Remus – não sabes se um dia...

- Se um dia ela não te fulmina quando a vires a aproximar-te dela. - completou Sirius

Remus escondeu uma gargalhada e revirou os olhos.

- O que eu queria dizer é que não sabes se um dia não acabas por conquistá-la.

James levantou-se e decidido disse:

- Ela vai sair comigo. Ou não me chamo James...

Sirius interrompeu-o.

- James Palerma Potter.

James mandou-lhe à cabeça um livro que estava em cima da mesinha do qual Sirius se desviou estrategicamente e continuou:

- Eu vou convidá-la para sair outra vez e vai ser agora.

Ele subiu a escadaria que dava para os dormitórios e assim que chegou a porta do dormitório das raparigas, o caminho por onde viera tranformou-se numa rampa e este deslizou novamente para o pé dos amigos.

Estes riam às gargalhadas bastante audíveis.

- Que idiota, Prongs! Não acredito que não te lembras-te do feitiço que impede os rapazes de entrarem no dormitorio das raparigas!

* * *

><p>No dormitório das raparigas ouvia-se bem o barulho que os quatro amigos estavam a fazer lá em baixo.<p>

- Não acredito! Que barulheira! - comentou Anna Sophie – mas quem será?

Lily levantou-se da cama e calçou os chinelos pronta a ir lá abaixo acabar com a confusão.

- Eu faço uma mínima ideia de quem seja.

Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas. Eles pararam de rir e olharam para ela melindrados. Ela tinha um olhar que estava prestes a matar alguém a qualquer momento.

- Bem, James... é a tua oportunidade. - murmurou Sirius.

James respirou fundo, mexeu no cabelo e dirigiu-se a ela.

- É que nem penses, Potter! E parem com esta barulheira!

- Nós paramos se tu saíres comigo.

- Sim, claro. Deixa-me ver na minha agenda quando estou disponível para ti, que é … NUNCA. Estou farta de ti, Potter! E dessa tua mania de mexer no cabelo!

- Oh, vá lá, Evans. O que é que eu te fiz de mal?

- A mim? Para além de pareceres uma criancinha pequena que não entende um ''não'' como resposta, de seres um arrogante, palerma, imaturo, convencido, que se mete com miúdos inocentes …

- Já percebi a ideia!

- Óptimo, ainda bem que já percebeste! Isso quer dizer que escusas de me voltar a convidar para sair! Perdes o teu precioso tempo! Eu só dou graças a Merlin, por as férias se estarem a aproximar e não ter de olhar dois meses para a tua cara! - virou-lhe as costas e seguiu para o dormitório.

- Evans! Ainda vais ser minha! - sorriu

Lily deu uma gargalhada.

- Preferia beijar um sapo asqueroso a ser tua! - e entrou no dormitório fechando a porta com força.

* * *

><p>- A conversa foi animada. - disse Anna ironicamente<p>

- Ouviste?

- Bem, quem é que não ouviu?

- Aquele idiota do Potter. Acha que pode ter as raparigas todas da escola a seus pés. Mas eu é que nunca vou cair nas falinhas mansas dele!

- Coitado...

- Coitado? Coitado, Anna? Quem não tem pena nenhuma dele sou eu! - e dito isto deitou-se na sua cama.

Ela não conseguia adormecer. O estúpido do Potter tinha-lhe tirado o sono todo. No mau sentido, claro.

Porque raio ele era tão insistente? Será … será que gostava mesmo dela? Não, não podia. Afastou este pensamento o mais depressa possível.

Ela nunca iria ceder. Ele bem que podia continuar a tentar às vezes que quisesse , mas ela nunca iria ceder. Não a um parvalhão como ele.

Só de pensar em sair com ele dava-lhe naúseas.

Lily só gostava de saber porque que ele insistia com ela! E logo com ela que já o tinha recusado tantas vezes.

_Porquê eu ?_ - pensou – _tantas raparigas por aí a babarem-se para cima dele, e ele anda logo atrás de mim. _

Ele devia ser daquele tipo de rapazes que '' quanto mais me bates mais eu gosto de ti'' . Só podia.

Lembrou-se do que ele lhe tinha dito: ''_ -Evans! Ainda vais ser minha! ''_ . Sim, claro... Bem que poderia esperar sentado.

* * *

><p>- Má sorte, Prongs. - disse Sirius dando-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas. - Secalhar o melhor é esqueceres a Evans. Não ouviste o que ela disse?<p>

James com um leve sorriso nos lábios encostou-se ao sofá junto á lareira.

- Nunca. Nunca vou desistir dela.

Os três amigos trocaram olhares entre eles e Remus logo disse:

- Ouve, James... a Lily para ti não é apenas mais uma, pois não?

- Claro que não, Remus! Dela eu gosto mesmo!

Ele tinha de acabado de admitir diante dos amigos que gostava MESMO dela.

Sirius desmanchou-se a rir. Remus e Peter também sorriram.

- Não acredito! James Potter a admitir que gosta de uma rapariga! Só podes estar mesmo apaixonado! Não que nós já não tivessemos reparado. Cada vez que ela anda por perto, tu fazes sempre alguma coisa para lhe chamar a atenção.E muitas vezes, coisas parvas! Mas claro isso aprendeste aqui com o mestre... - disse Sirius - é uma pena que sejas um cabeça-dura e não lhe digas na cara que gostas dela.

James mandou-lhe outra vez um livro à cabeça , e Remus e Peter riram-se.

Dirigiram-se os quatro ao dormitório para ir dormir aborrecidos pois no dia seguinte todos os alunos do 5º ano de Gryffindor tinham de ir para a biblioteca estudar para o exame de poções, por ordem da Professora McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo capítulo, prontinho! :D (apesar de eu achar que este não está lá muito bom, por isso conto com a vossa opinião e review!)<strong>_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_


	3. Magia Negra

No dia seguinte, todos os que frequentavam o 5º ano da equipa de Gryffindor já estavam a estudar Poções na biblioteca. Quer dizer... quase todos.

James e Sirius mandavam uma snitch um ao outro fora da vista de Madam Pince que estava encarregada de os supervisionar a todos, Peter olhava para eles de boca aberta e Remus era o único que estava preocupado em estudar.

- Não percebo isto, sinceramente. - reclamou Sirius ainda mandando a snitch a James – Quem quisesse vinha estudar. A McGonagall não tinha de obrigar ninguém. É domingo, por amor de Merlin. Deviamos estar a pregar partidas ao pessoal, não estar enfiados numa biblioteca.

- Ela só está a fazer isso para nos ajudar a tirar melhores notas. - disse Remus sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu não preciso disso. Sei que vou tirar uma óptima nota.

- Claro, porque tu és um génio a poções, Padfoot. - disse desta vez James com ironia.

- Não sou, mas podia ser. Era só pedir explicações à ruivinha. - disse apontando para o sítio onde Lily estudava os seus resumos.

- Não abuses, cão. - retorquiu James

Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Tem calma. Estava a brincar. Mas porquê que tu não lhe vais lá pedir? Não... espera... é melhor não. Ela ainda te agredia com um livro.

Madam Pince aproximou-se e James escondeu logo a snitch.

- Posso saber porquê que vocês os três não estão a estudar como os vossos restantes colegas?

- Estamos a fazer perguntas da matéria uns aos outros telepaticamente, Madam Pince. - respondeu Sirius enquanto James dava uma gargalhada

Madam Pince ficou começou a ficar vermelha tal era a fúria.

- Black, mais uma piadinha dessas e retiro 5 pontos aos Gryffindor! E agora peguem num livro e ponham-se a estudar!

Sirius bufou aborrecido. James guardou a snitch no bolso também aborrecido.

Lily estava a duas mesas deles. James observou-a atentamente. Ela tinha máxima concentração no que estava a ler, parecia que se tinha abstraído do restante.

Quando acabou de ler os seus resumos ela guardou-os dentro da mala e levantou-se disposta a ir buscar outro livro. O seu olhar cruzou-se por momentos com o de James. Reparou que ele tinha os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Não os pode deixar de considerar lindos.

Mas, que raio...? O Potter andava sempre atrás dela e como é que ela nunca tinha reparado que ele tinha os olhos bonitos? Claro, que ela o achava atraente. Mas era só isso porque de resto, era apenas um rapaz palerma com a mania que é melhor que os outros...

Foi buscar o livro, irritada com os seus pensamentos. O Potter não era um bom assunto para ocupar pensamentos.

James sorriu perante a atitude de Lily e decidiu ir ter com ela. Já estava preparado para ser escorraçado.

- Olá, Evans! - disse enconstando-se à parte lateral da prateleira onde ela procurava o livro.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder.

Assim que achou o livro foi-se sentar na mesa onde estava a estudar. James sentou-se à frente dela e visto que ela não tava disposta a responder-lhe começou a bater com os dedos na mesa para ver se conseguia a sua atenção.

Ela estava a tentar abstrair-se ao máximo, mas só de saber que ele tava a fazer aquilo para irritá-la... Suspirou fundo. Não ia ceder.

James vendo que o seu truque não estava a funcionar, despenteou mais o cabelo e chegou-se mais para a frente aproximando o seu rosto do de Lily.

Esta tinha chegado ao seu limite e deu-lhe uma chapada. Ele exclamou um ''Que agressiva'' enquanto Sirius, Peter e Remus, que observavam a cena desataram a rir.

Lily voltou novamente a sua atenção para o livro e disse reunindo bastante calma:

- Se tu te atreves a fazer isso mais uma vez, Potter, lanço-te um_ Avada Kedavra_.

James, esfregando a cara, deu uma gargalhada e disse:

- Ao menos consegui a tua atenção.

- Porquê que não me deixas em paz, definitivamente, e vais estudar? Fazer alguma coisa produtiva, para variares um pouco!

- Não te posso deixar em paz. Vou passar dois meses sem te ver. Já viste como vou sofrer? - sorriu

Ela não lhe respondeu. Simplesmente continuou a ler, ignorando-o por completo.

Para grande alívio dela, a Professora McGonagall chegou e disse que estavam todos dispensados.

Os quatro amigos correram para fora da biblioteca, mas não antes de James piscar-lhe o olho.

* * *

><p>Sirius vinha a rir-se por todo o caminho.<p>

- Não acredito que levaste uma chapada da Evans! - disse ainda a rir-se

- Cala-te, Sirius. Ela tem a mão pesada. - disse James sem conseguir esconder um sorriso lembrando-se do sucedido.

Os quatro amigos sentaram-se junto ao lago a conversar.

Não muito longe dali, Mulciber e Avery atormentavam um aluno de Gryffindor do primeiro ano com magia negra. Snape, não o atormentava como os outros, mas estava sentado no chão a olhar para eles com um sorrisinho odioso na cara.

James reparou na cena e exclamou:

- Não acredito! Olhem! Aqueles idiotas! - levantou-se e tirou a varinha do bolso. O mesmo fizeram os restantes amigos.

- Deixa o miúdo! - gritou Sirius

- E quem és tu para me dizeres o que devo fazer, Black?

- Cala a boca, Avery. Se não ainda te arrependes. - disse James

Uma multidão já se tinha juntado à volta deles.

- Potter, o grande. Aquele que também se mete com miúdos indefesos juntamente com o amigo Black.

- Nunca, mas nunca nos viste a usar magia negra para isso, meu imbecil. - disse Sirius.

- Deixa o miúdo, já! - brandou James

Snape também já estava com a varinha a postos para os quatro amigos.

- Claro, também já estava a perder a graça. Este queixa-se pouco. - disse Avery.

Pararam de atormentar o rapaz, e viraram-se de costas prontos para ir embora. James e os restantes, baixaram as varinhas e guardaram-nas no bolso para ir ter com rapaz, mas nesse momento Mulciber vira-se para trás e lança o feitiço de magia-negra em James.

Este, completamente indefeso, gritou de dor.

_- EXPELLIARMUS! - _ouviu-se uma voz na multidão e a varinha de Mulciber foi projectada para o outro lado.

Sirius, Remus e Peter, preocupados, correram até James. Mulciber olhava atentamente para a multidão para saber quem lançara o feitço. Sirius nesse momento sacou a varinha e estava preparado para lançar qualquer feitiço que lhe viesse à cabeça a Mulciber, mas Lily irrompeu da multidão com a varinha na mão.

- Ah, então foste tu, _Sangue de Lama_?

- Desapareçam vocês os três daqui! - gritou – Só sabem fazer mal! Saiam daqui! - depois olhou directamente para Snape com um olhar severo.

- E quem és tu para nos mandares sair daqui? Calado, Severus! - Snape implorava para sairem dali - Nós vamos, mas é só porque aqui já não há mais nada de interessante para fazer. - Olhou James com ar trocista – Pobre coitado.

- Saí daqui antes que te parta a cara toda! - berrou Sirius.

Mulciber deu uma gargalhada e afastou-se com os outros dois.

O rapazinho que tinha sido atormentado já estava a ser amparado por Frank Longbottom.

Lily correu até James e os amigos, bastante preocupada.

- Potter? Potter, estás bem? - perguntou deixando de lado o tom de voz frio que utilizava quando ele lhe dirigia a palavra.

James levantou-se com a mão na cabeça a latejar. Viu a preocupação de Lily estampada no rosto e não se conseguiu conter e disse sorrindo:

- Melhor agora que estás aqui.

Lily revirou os olhos e, como sempre, não se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder e foi ter com o rapazinho.

- Ei! Evans! Obrigada! -James aproximou-se dela – Como é que te posso compensar?

- Saindo-me da frente! - utilizou novamente o seu tom de voz de desdém - Temos de levar o miúdo à Madame Pomfrey! A não ser que precises de ir também, o que duvido muito porque já pareces estar perfeitamente bem!

Ela afastou-se com Frank Longbottom a segurar o rapazinho pelo braço.

- Estás bem, pá? - perguntou Sirius que estava pálido

- Nós não conseguimos fazer nada! Não tivemos tempo … - disse Remus igualmente branco como cal

- Não se preocupem, estou óptimo! Já valeu a pena só de ver a Evans preocupada.

Os amigos soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Saíste-me cá uma peça. Mas fiquei realmente impressionado com a ruivinha, a lançar o _expelliarmus_ e a vir correr para ti toda preocupada. - disse Sirius sorrindo enquanto James ganhava um brilhozinho nos olhos – Mas olhem lá, eles não podem ficar-se a rir pelo que fizeram.

Os outros três anuíram com a cabeça e sentaram-se todos na relva a elaborar o plano, enquanto James continuava a pensar em como Lily o tinha defendido e se tinha preocupado.

* * *

><p>Depois de sair da Ala hospitar, Lily dirigiu-se à Torre dos Gryffindor ainda recordando o que se tinha passado.<p>

Primeiro ela tinha defendido o Potter. Segundo ela tinha ficado extremamente preocupada com ele.

Aquilo não era normal. Não podia estar boa da cabeça.

A justificação que ela deu para se convencer a si própria foi que teria feito o mesmo com qualquer pessoa.

Será que teria mesmo? Ela convenceu-se que sim, tentando não dar mais importância ao assunto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais um capítulo :) Espero que gostem! <strong>_

_**Deixem review que eu agradeço :b**_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_


	4. Um abraço inesperado

- Já se preocuparam em estudar ? O exame é já amanhã. - dizia Remus enquanto estudava o seu livro de poções pela 10ª vez.

- Não te preocupes, Moony. - disse James mastigando uma panqueca ao pequeno-almoço

- Vocês estão mais preocupados com a partida que vão pregar ao Mulciber, ao Avery e ao Snape, do que no exame. - voltou a dizer

- Relaxa. - disse Sirius – Nós safamo-nos.

- Não podiam deixar a partida para depois de amanhã?

- E esperar até lá? Nem pensar! - exclamou James limpando a boca ao guardanapo

Sirius e James levantaram-se e Peter imitou-os.

- Não vens, Remus?

- Não posso. Daqui a pouco tenho a ronda como Perfeito.

- Uhhh, espero que não nos metas de castigo.

Remus sorriu suavemente e abanou a cabeça.

- Não se atrasem para as aulas da tarde! - gritou.

Mas os três amigos, já não pareciam ter ouvido e saíram do Salão Nobre, dirigindo-se ao armazém das vassouras de onde retiraram três baldes pestilentos.

Foram até exterior do castelo e encheram os baldes de lama mal cheirosa e pegajosa.

- Acham que eles demoram muito a vir cá fora? - perguntou James.

- Já devem estar a sair.

E estavam mesmo. Snape e os outros dois saíram da escola e dirigiram-se para ao pé do lago, provavelmente para lançar magia-negra noutro aluno qualquer que encontrassem.

Os três amigos, escondidos atrás de uma árvore, lançaram _Wingardium Leviosa_ nos baldes e estes começaram a voar por cima dos outros três.

Eles viraram o balde rapidamente e a lama caiu em cima de Mulciber, Avery e Snape. Estes, apavorados, tentavam tirá-la a toda a força, mas ela era demasiado pegajosa como super cola. As suas tentativas eram frustradas.

James, Sirius e Peter começaram às gargalhadas desenfreadas, sem se conseguirem conter. Sirius já estava deitado no chão a rebolar de um lado para o outro de tanto rir.

Enquanto isso os outros três continuavam, inutilmente, a tentar retirar a lama. Avery tinha as mãos coladas ao manto cheio de lama; Mulciber, nem o manto já tinha e tentava retirar a varinha do bolso sem sucesso; Snape correu que nem doido e atirou-se para dentro do lago com a esperança que aquilo saísse lá.

Foi a gota de água. Os três amigos, que estavam escondidos atrás da árvore, começaram a rir ainda mais alto o que fez com que o seu esconderijo fosse denunciado.

Avery, que tinha a cara inchada tal era a raiva, exclamou:

- Vocês vão pagá-las! - começou a correr até eles ficando com o pé colado no manto de Mulciber que se encontrava no chão e tropeçou. Mulciber também ia a correr até eles, mas acabou por tropeçar em Avery. O pânico instalou-se, quando reparam que estavam colados um ao outro.

Os outros três amigos não conseguiam parar de rir perante aquela cena hilariante digna de um filme de comédia.

James, não se contendo, disse:

- Como podem ver, não precisamos de magia negra para nos divertirmos à vossa custa!

Snape já viera do lago e estava tão furioso quanto os outros. A lama tinha deixado o seu cabelo ainda mais olioso do que o normal.

- Estás lindo, Snivellus! - disse Sirius entre gargalhadas.

Começaram a correr em direcção ao castelo deixando os outros três para trás.

Lily, ao longe observou aquela cena. Não pode deixar de achá-la completamente divertida. Mas claro altamente reprovadora.

Ela era Perfeita de Gryffindor, podia ter com o Potter e os amigos e pregar-lhes uma detenção.

Decidiu deixar passar esta. Não aprovava o que eles fizeram, mas para quem era foi muito bem merecido.

_Também ia ser extremamente engraçado ver o Potter cheio de lama pegajosa por cima _– pensou dando uma gargalhada. Mas contentou-se ao ver aqueles três Slytherin detestáveis.

* * *

><p>James e Sirius passaram as aulas inteiras a gozar com Snape, Avery e Mulciber. Estes ainda tinham algumas machas de lama e estavam para lá de furiosos.<p>

A última aula da tarde, História da Magia, acabou mais cedo para dar possibildade aos alunos de ainda estudarem para o exame.

- Ei! Evans! - gritou James.

Lily já ia a caminho da biblioteca com Anna e mais duas raparigas de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, respectivamente e não o ouviu chamar.

- Evans, espera! - gritou mais uma vez, correndo atrás dela.

Pôs-se à frente dela impossibilitando-a de passar e fazendo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela bufou e disse às amigas para irem andando.

- O que é que queres, Potter? Não vês que estou ocupada? - disse friamente

- Queria-te voltar a agradecer por me teres defendido ontem e também por te teres preocupado – enquanto dizia isto mexeu no cabelo deixando-o ainda mais revoltado.

- Ah, Potter! Nem comeces! Eu faria aquilo por qualquer pessoa! Mesmo por um idiota como tu!

James sorriu.

- Agora sais-me da frente porque eu tenho de ir estudar! - ela começou a andar, mas ele agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou-a contra si. Ela deixou cair sem querer os livros no chão e ficou com as mãos encostadas ao peito dele. Ficaram abraçados. Quem os visse parecia que eram namorados. E na verdade, alguns olhares curiosos bailaram por eles.

Ela ficou completamente sem reacção, enquanto James sorria encantado. Lily sentiu-se a corar.

- Larga-me! - gritou empurrando-o bruscamente – Deixa-me em paz e não me apareças mais à frente!

Pegou rapidamente nos livros e correu para a biblioteca.

James sorriu. Aquela rapariga dava-lhe a volta à cabeça.

* * *

><p>- Asério? - perguntou Sirius<p>

- Juro-te. - garantiu James que já contara o que acontecera aos amigos.

Sirius sorriu e bateu com a mão nas costas do amigo.

- Mas olha que ela tem bastante força. Só o empurrão que me deu... - disse James a sorrir.

- Ela está sempre a gritar contigo; Já te deu uma chapada; Já te empurrou; qualquer dia parece que levaste um enxerto de porrada de um matulão de 2,5 metros, mas na verdade descobre-se que foi ela. - disse com o seu tom irónico Sirius.

Desataram à gargalhada.

- Ah, é verdade. Por acaso vocês estudaram para exame amanha? - inquiriu Remus.

Os outros três trocaram um olhar culpado entre si.

- Claro que sim, Moony! Claro que sim! - disse Sirius com um sorriso amarelo.

- Vocês não me enganam. Sei que não estudaram. O que vale é que conseguem tirar sempre boas notas sem estudarem, mas tu, Peter, devias ter estudado. Tens bastantes dúvidas.

Peter baixou a cabeça.

Os amigos foram buscar o livro de poções e deram-lhe uma vista de olhos para fazer a vontade a Remus.

Naquele momento entrou na sala comum Lily ela olhou James irritada e subiu para o dormitório.

- Lamento informar-te Prongs, mas ela parece estar fula.

- Conta-me uma coisa que eu ainda não saiba, Sirius. - comentou James sarcasticamente revirando os olhos.

Os quatro foram-se deitar particularmente cedo, devido ao exame logo de manhãzinha.

Sirius e James dormiram muito bem. Remus adormeceu um pouco mais tarde para voltar a dar uma vista de olhos no livro de Poções. Peter quase que não dormiu nada, estava nervoso. Remus tinha razão ele devia ter estudado.

* * *

><p>Lily levantara-se bastante cedo. Estava decidida a dar uma volta pelo castelo, antes do exame para desanuviar um pouco a cabeça.<p>

Estava cada vez mais ansiosa pelas férias. Estava farta de ver o Potter. E estava farta que ele andasse sempre feio lapa atrás dela.

Dois meses sem ele seria sem dúvida uma dádiva de Merlin...

Mas esta ideia já não lhe parecia tão aliciante como antes. Só que não sabia o porquê.

Ela, de facto, odiava as atitudes do Potter, mas não o odiava a ele. Nem sabia se um dia o havia odiado verdadeiramente. Mas claro não sentia sentimentos particularmente bons por ele. Suspirou.

Mas afinal o que é que lhe estava a acontecer? No dia anterior quando ele a agarrara ela não o empurrou logo, deixou-se levar ficando, literalmente, _coladinha _a ele. Claro que quando se apercebeu dos olhares que pairavam neles é que teve de tomar uma atitude. Ele, claro, ficou completamente radiante.

- Estúpido. - murmurou para si mesma.

Foi para o Salão Nobre, tentar comer alguma coisa. Estavam lá bastantes alunos do 5º ano, nervosos, ainda a estudar para o exame que si realizaria dentro de mais ou menos uma hora. O Potter não estava lá.

_Óptimo_ – pensou – _assim não me chateia logo de manhã. _

- Lily? - ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Afinal a sua manhã não ia ser tão calma como julgava.

Ela virou-se para encarar a pessoa que a tinha chamado.

- O que é que queres, Snape?

Ele mexia as mãos, nervoso.

- Eu quero-te contar uma coisa. O Potter e os amigos ontem … ontem mandaram lama pegajosa para cima de mim, do Mulciber e do Avery.

Lily teve de resistir ao impulso de não se começar a rir. Fora uma cena super engraçada.

- E … o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso ?

- Só para veres que não somos só nós que fazemos _mal_, cá na escola.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Olha, eu acho, devido à gravidade dos vossos actos, que mereciam muito pior do que apenas lama, mas não me cabe a mim fazer julgamentos não é? O Quem-Nós-Sabemos vai gostar muito de vos ter como aliados. - disse com aspereza. Snape abriu a boca para falar mas calou-se. - Bem, eu tenho mais que fazer.

Ela virou-lhe as costas e sentou-se ao pé de Anna que se encontrava a estudar.

- Bom dia, Anna. Ainda a estudar?

- Sim. A matéria não me entra na cabeça.

- Não te preocupes – disse Lily pegando numa torrada – vai correr bem.

- Isso dizes tu, que és uma das melhores alunas da escola. - Anna pousou o livro – É verdade, ouvi um rumores que tu e o James andavam abraçados ontem. - sorriu

Lily engasgou-se com a torrada e berrou:

- O QUEEEEE? Só podes estar a brincar! Isso só aconteceu porque ELE ME PUXOU. Eu não o '' abracei'' de livre vontade!

- Calma! Estava só a dizer o que tinha ouvido! Bem me parecia que tu ontem tinhas chegado à biblioteca bastante alterada.

- Eu não acredito nisto! Agora toda a gente vai pensar que caí nos encantos do Potter!

- E ainda não caíste? - disse Anna rindo com a reacção da amiga

- NÃO!

- Calma, Evans. Não precisas de te irritar logo de manhã. - sussurrou-lhe uma voz carinhosamente ao ouvido. Não precisou de se virar para saber quem era.

- Potter, não estou com paciência para te aturar. Ou saís já daqui, ou mando-te a torrada à cara!

Ele riu e foi-se sentar ao pé dos três amigos que agora tomavam o pequeno-almoço.

Lily acabou de comer e ficou a fazer revisões para o exame, lançando olhares furiosos a James, até a professora McGonagall os chamar para o exame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais um capítulo, que espero que gostem e deixem review :)<strong>_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_


	5. A carta de James

Entraram na sala e sentaram-se cada um na sua mesa. No quadro tinha escrito : Owl's (Ordinary Wizarding Level)* - Poções. A Professora McGonagall era a professora vigilante.

O exame foi entregue e os alunos começaram a fazê-lo.

Lily, ponderou bem em todas as respostas e o exame correu-lhe excelentemente. James não tinha estudado nada, mas ainda assim o exame correu-lhe muito bem.

Quando o terminou, rasgou um pouco do pergaminho onde fizera o exame e escreveu lá. De seguida dobrou-o em forma de coração e fê-lo esvoaçar até à mesa de Lily, mesmo por baixo do nariz da McGonagall.

Lily apanhou o coração que dizia da parte da frente: ''_Evans _''. Ela virou-o e do outro lado dizia: '' _Espero que o exame te tenha corrido bem. Beijinhos do James Potter_''

''_Beijinhos? Beijinhos? Ai, que raiva! _'' - pensou

Ela teve uma súbita vontade de começar a rasgar o papel, mas ia fazer barulho por isso controlou-se e guardo-o no bolso do manto sem a Professora se aperceber, com o intuito de o deitar fora quando saísse da sala.

Quando se retiraram da sala, foi como se um peso lhes saísse dos ombros, finalmente os exames tinham acabado e as férias começariam oficialmente dentro de três dias quando apanhassem o comboio de volta a casa.

* * *

><p>- Mas tu queres perder as carruagens e andar a pé até ao comboio? Mexe-te, Wormtail! - dizia Sirius<p>

- Tem calma, tem calma. - disse Peter enquanto acabava de fazer o seu malão.

Assim que Peter se despachou correram o mais que podiam até às carruagens para não as perderem.

- Ufff - disse James ofegante – conseguimos.

Entraram na carruagem e seguiram até ao comboio. Foram para um compartimento, já com James e Sirius a programarem outra partida. Desta vez envolvia as bombas de mau-cheiro que tinham comprado na _Zonko's_.

- Metemos as bombas no compartimento do Snivellus e ele os amiguinhos ficam a cheirar a podre. Ideia brilhante, hã? - disse Sirius – Eu sei, eu sei. Sou um génio. Escusam de dizer.

- Até parece que tiveste a ideia sozinho. - disse James revirando os olhos

- Mas toda a gente sabe que eu sou o cérebro das operações.

- Ah, tu tens cérebro? - troçou

- Cala-te, Prongs. Olha que rebento uma bomba de mau cheiro na cabeça.

Passado um tempo a conversarem os dois amigos puseram, mais uma vez, o seu plano em prática. Primeiro meteram a bomba lá dentro e quando ela tocou no chão, explodiu e infestou o compartimento de Snape com um cheiro horrível. James e Sirius foram novamente para o seu compartimento ainda a gargalhar.

- Deve ter corrido bem. - disse Remus com um sorriso.

No corredor passou a velhinha que vende os doces. Perguntou-lhes se queriam alguma coisa, e estes compraram alguns feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Botts.

De seguida Lily passou no corredor com duas amigas. Elas iam atrás da velhinha para comprar sapos de chocolate.

- Evans! Evans! - disse James saindo de rompante do

- Ele nunca se cansa. - comentou Sirius com um sorriso para os outros dois amigos.

Lily, quando o viu aproximar-se suspirou e com toda a calma disse:

- Será que é inútil eu estar sempre a dizer-te para me deixares em paz?

- Na verdade... Sim é inútil. - disse mexendo no seu cabelo preto revoltado

- O que é que queres agora?

- Pagar-te um sapo de chocolate. O que achas?

- Eu não quero nada que venha de ti, Potter.

- Nem mesmo um abraço como o do outro dia?

A cara dela começou a ficar com um tom parecido ao seu cabelo ruivo.

_- Isso_ – sublinhou - só aconteceu porque tu me puxaste!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Já te disse que estás particularmente bonita hoje, Evans?

- Não, Potter. Não disseste. Mas também não me interessa ouvir. Vamos meninas. - mas elas já não se encontravam lá. Nem a velhinha. Tinham-na deixado a falar com ele _sozinha_.

- Que belas amigas que eu tenho. - reclamou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ela começou a andar para o seu compartimento, mas ele pôs-se à frente dela incapacitando-a de andar.

- Potter, deixa-me passar!

O comboio começou a abrandar. Já deviam ter chegado à estação.

- Só te quero dizer que vou sentir saudades tuas, Evans. - disse-lhe James com ternura e sinceridade dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ela ficou especada a olhá-lo enquanto ele saía do comboio com os amigos, com a mão no sítio da cara onde ele a beijara.

Por Merlin... O que fora aquilo ?

* * *

><p>Passado uma semana de férias, James decidiu escrever uma carta a Lily. Não podia deixar que, nem nas férias, ela se deixasse de irritar com ele. Sorriu. Pegou num pegaminho e começou a escrever a carta.<p>

Tocaram a campanhia.

- James, querido, podes ir ver quem é? - gritou Mrs Potter da sala

James desceu do seu quarto e abriu a porta. Olhou espantado para o que via. Sirius, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, vinha com uma grande mala.

- Desculpa, Prongs. Eu... eu preciso de um sítio para ficar. Fugi de casa... - fungou.

James, preocupado, agarrou na mala do amigo e pô-la no quarto de hospedes.

- Espera no meu quarto, Sirius. Eu vou só falar com os meus pais.

Os pais de James, claro, deram autorização a Sirius para ficar em casa deles. Achavam-no um miúdo adorável.

Quando James voltou a entrar no seu quarto, Sirius tinha a cara nas mãos. Parecia ter estado a chorar.

- O que é que se passou, Padfoot? - perguntou James com bastante preocupação pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Eu não aguentava mais aquela casa. Aquilo é pior que o Inferno. Eu não estou bem lá. Eu nunca me encaxei lá. Para eles, o Regulus é um filho perfeito. Não querem saber de mim para nada.

James nunca tinha visto o seu melhor amigo tão vulnerável como naquele momento. Fez-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

- Podes ficar aqui o tempo que quiseres. Sabes que és sempre bem recebido aqui. És o irmão que eu nunca tive.

Sirius, no meio do seu desespero deu-lhe um sorriso fraco.

- Tu também és como um irmão, James. - e abraçaram-se

Com um suspiro, tentou esforçar-se para esquecer as más recordações.

O elfo doméstico dos Potter já lhes tinha levado alguma comida e sumo de laranja.

- Então o que é que estavas a fazer?

- A escrever uma carta à Evans.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada e revirou os olhos.

- Típico. Deixa-me ler. - Sirius passou os olhos pela carta rapidamente e desmanchou-se a rir – Tu vais mesmo mandar-lhe isto?

- Sim e ainda não acabei. - começou a escrevinhar novamente com um sorriso na cara e depois de terminar, Sirius deu mais uma vista de olhos rindo-se e exclamando ''Que piroso!''.

James deu a carta à sua coruja e ela levou-a até à casa de Lily.

* * *

><p>- Lily, podes ir ver quem é? - disse Mrs Evans que se encontrava a cozinhar<p>

- Não! - exclamou Petunia com azedume – Eu vou lá! - e desceu as escadas a correr demasiado perfumada e arranjada.

- Vamos ter visitas, mãe? - perguntou Lily

- Sim, querida. Esqueci-me de te avisar. Vamos conhecer o namorado da tua irmã. O Vérnon Dursley.

Nesse momento, Petunia entrou na cozinha de mão dada com o sujeito.

- Mãe, este é o meu Vérnon. - Mrs Evans parou com o que estava a fazer e correu a cumprimentá-lo.

O rapaz era bastante grande, um pouquinho gordinho, e tinha o cabelo puxado para trás cheio de gel. Vinha de _smoking _preto. A primeira coisa que Lily se lembrou quando o viu foi um pinguím anafado. Ele parecia mesmo um. Virou-se de costas para tentar esconder o riso. Depois, já controlada, também o cumprimentou. Ele olhava-a um pouco assustado. Será que a Petunia lhe tinha contado alguma coisa sobre ela ser feiticeira?

- Petunia, querida, leva o Vérnon até à sala. O jantar está quase pronto e o teu pai deve estar a chegar.

Lily continuou a ajudar a mãe na cozinha, e ouviu-se uma porta a abrir. Era o pai das irmãs que já tinha chegado a casa.

Na sala ouviram-no a cumprimentar o namorado da filha mais velha e de seguida foi a cozinha cumprimentar a mulher e a Lily.

- É aquele tipo? - perguntou Mr Evans surpreendido.

- Sim é.

- Ela podia ter arranjado melhor.

Lily desmachou-se a rir e deu um abraço ao pai.

- Não podia concordar mais consigo, pai.

Mr Evans soltou um suspiro e encaminhou-se até à sala com passadas pesadas. Lily e a mãe foram de seguida com a comida e chamaram-nos até à sala de jantar.

Vérnon Dursley estava no 2º ano da Universidade e tinha a ambição de ter uma fábrica de brocas.

''_Uma fábrica de brocas? Por amor de Merlin! _'' - pensava Lily sempre contendo o riso pois aquela conversa com ele era de morrer a rir.

Alguma coisa começou a bater na janela da sala. Estranhando, todos correram para lá para ver o que seria.

- Mas aquilo... Mas aquilo não é uma coruja? - disse Vérnon com os olhos arregalados. - E traz uma carta!

Petunia lançou um olhar completamente furibundo à irmã.

- Não se preocupem... Eu vou lá. - disse Lily tentando pedir desculpas com o olhar à irmã – Não deve ser nada. Continuem a jantar.

Ela foi rapidamente lá fora, pegou na coruja e levou-a até ao seu quarto.

O envelope só dizia _Para Lily Evans_. Rasgou-o e começou a ler a carta:

_Querida Evans_

_Como estás? _

_É tão estranho passar um dia sem ouvir os teus gritos estrondosos dirigidos a mim. É tão estranho também não te ouvir mandares-me ir dar uma volta cada vez que chego perto de ti. _

_Penso em ti todo o dia. Nos teus olhos verdes que contrastam tão bem com o teu cabelo, na tua cara irritada cada vez que me aproximo de ti (mas ficas gira irritada, não te preocupes)... _

_Só passaram sete dias desde o ínicio das férias e eu já tou a morrer de saudades tuas. _

_E pronto, era tudo o que te tinha a dizer. _

_Podes esperar mais cartas minhas assim como eu também espero ansiosamente a tua resposta (que decerteza que vem num Gritador). _

_Beijinhos _

_James Potter _

Lily ficou a olhar para a carta de boca aberta. Nem nas férias o Potter a deixava em paz! Ele sem dúvida que não parava mesmo de insistir!

Estava prestes a rasgar a carta, mas decidiu não o fazer. Quis relê-la novamente, e depois de o fazer não conseguiu evitar um sorriso involuntário.

Ok, aquilo era estranho. Porquê que ela tinha sorrido? Se ele lhe dissesse aquelas coisas frente a frente, ela, muito provavelmente, já o teria mandado ir passear.

Será que devia-lhe responder?

_Pois, bem. Não tenho nada a perder._ - pensou – _Ele mandou-me uma carta destas só para me continuar a chatear, agora vai receber uma resposta cá das minhas. _

Desceu novamente, para acabar de jantar e quando voltou ao quarto deu comida à coruja e começou a escrever a carta para o Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Então gostaram deste capitulo? Espero que sim! <strong>_

_**O que acharam da carta do James? Nem nas férias deixa a Lily em paz! **_

_**Deixem review , please :b**_

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_

_***Ah,é verdade, eu decidi meter o nome do exame do 5º ano (Owl's) na sigla em Inglês, só para esclarecer :)**_


	6. A visitinha

_'' Potter, _

_Eu sinceramente dispensava TOTALMENTE todas as cartas que dizes que me pensas enviar. Eu gostaria, sinceramente, de ter umas férias descansada sem me atormentares, mas acho que ''tormento'' , ''chato'' e '' insistente'' devem ser os teus três nomes do meio. _

_Não te canses a escrever mais cartas porque da próxima vez não me preocuparei em abri-las... Irão directamente para o seu sítio devido: O CAIXOTE DO LIXO. _

_Lily Evans ''_

Sirius acabou de ler a carta e deu uma longa gargalhada. James suspirou e sorriu. Claro que a resposta não iria ser nada agradável da parte dela.

- Estás tramado com a Evans, Prongs.

- Eu tive aqui uma ideia...

- Oh, Merlin! Até tenho medo. Que ideia?

- O que achas de lhe fazermos uma visitinha?

- Estás a falar asério? Isso vai deixa-lá mesmo muito irritada. - disse com um sorriso manhoso

- Irritar é a nossa especialidade. Ela não foi lá muito simpática na carta que mandou, por isso... merece um castigo.

Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Mas como é que pensas ir para lá?

- De vassoura, claro. Seguimos a minha coruja e ela leva-nos até lá. Os meus pais já estão a dormir por isso podemos ir... Anda. - disse para a coruja e esta pousou-lhe no braço. - pega nessas duas vassouras, Sirius. Ah, e o Manto de Invisibilidade também, está no armário. Podemos a vir a precisar dele.

Eles desceram as escadas devagarinho, sem fazer nenhum barulho para não serem descobertos.

Quando chegaram lá fora, subiram para a vassoura e James disse para a coruja:

- Leva-nos até à Evans.

Voaram, durante mais ou menos uma hora e pararam quando a coruja pousou num parapeito da janela.

- Deve ser aqui.

- É melhor descermos da vassoura, Prongs. Isto é uma rua Muggle, não os podemos deixar ver dois tipos giros a voar em vassouras. Iam achar estranho.

- Qual? A parte dos tipos giros, ou voar em vassouras? - perguntou dando uma gargalhada.

- As duas. - respondeu, descendo da vassoura. - Vamos lhe mandar pedrinhas à janela.

Assim o fizeram e passado cinco segundos, viram uma luz a acender, e um vulto com uma trança a prender o cabelo ruivo a aparecer na janela. Lily.

Esta abriu a janela arregalhou os olhos e gritou:

- PELA ROUPA INTERIOR DE MERLIN! O QUE É QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER, POTTER?

- Chiuuu, ainda acordas a vizinhaça toda. - disse Sirius.

- E TU TAMBÉM, BLACK? DESAPAREÇAM DAQUI PARA FORA , JÁ!

- Só te queria fazer uma visitinha, Evans.

- Visitinha? Põe-te JÁ daqui para fora! Ainda acordam os meus pais e a minha irmã! - disse enquanto Sirius murmurava uma coisa do tipo '' mas quem está a gritar é ela'' - Urggg! Eu vou aí a baixo! - e desapareceu da vista deles.

- Prepara-te, ela vai-te agredir.

Lily chegou lá fora, vermelha de raiva, com uma grande vontade de esganar James. Este, claro, pelo contrário sorria com um ar vitorioso, como se já tivesse ganho a noite.

- Eu não acredito que vieste até aqui! Não fui explicita na minha carta? Quero que me deixes em paz!

E ela continuava a reclamar com ele, mas James já não a ouvia. Só conseguia observa-lá. Ele gostava mesmo de a ver assim. Ele achava-a linda. Até quando parecia pior que um touro enraivecido.

- … e vais desaparecer da minha propriedade agora! - continuou.

- Oh vá lá, Evans. Já viste o caminho todo que fiz até aqui, só para te ver? E recebes-me assim? Ao menos merecia um beijinho.

- Tu só podes estar-te a passar, Potter! Eu não quero ter NADA a ver contigo, percebes? NADA! Vai-te embora! E não te atrevas a contactar-me mais! Eu não quero saber de ti para NADA! Tu não me interessas! - Lily virou as costas e seguiu para dentro de casa.

Nesse momento o sorriso que James tinha no rosto começou-se a desvanecer. Aquilo que ela tinha acabado de dizer, tinha-o afectado. Ela já lhe tinha falado assim antes, mas daquela vez estava a ser diferente.

- Vamos embora, Sirius.

- Vais desistir assim?

Ele não respondeu. Pegou na vassoura e começou a voar com a coruja a seu lado.

Sirius ficou a olhar para o amigo a afastar-se. Olhou para a janela de Lily e disse:

- Sei que estás aí, Evans. Foste demasiado dura com ele. - e dito isto também ele pegou na vassoura e voou atrás de James.

Lily tinha ouvido o que Sirius disse. Deitou-se na cama e suspirou. Será que ela tinha sido mesmo dura com o Potter? Se tinha sido, ele merecia.

Uma onda de arrependimento apoderou-se dela. Secalhar tinha sido bruta demais e não tinha usado as palavras correctas. Mas porquê que ele tinha ficado assim? Quer dizer, ela devia ser mais uma para a lista, não? Aos seus pensamentos voltou o pensamento de ele gostar mesmo dela. E como da outra vez, afastou esse pensamento o mais rapidamente possível. Ele devia estar só a fazer isto para ela sentir pena dele e dar-lhe uma hipótese.

_Pois... Deve ser mesmo isso. - _pensou, acabando por adormecer.

* * *

><p>- Então, pá? Porquê que vieste embora?<p>

James não respondeu de imediato, limitou-se a entrar no quarto e a encostar a vassoura no canto. Deitou-se na cama e suspirou.

- Ela não me queria ali e eu vim-me embora.

- Certo... Mas nunca te vi a desistir assim com tanta facilidade!

- Eu não desisti! - exclamou pondo-se de pé – Já te disse que não vou desistir dela... Mas sei lá! Secalhar foi má ideia irmos lá.

- Pois, o que ela disse... _ - _James fez-lhe um olhar zangado - Só estou a tentar ajudar! Ela só deve ter dito aquilo da boca para fora.

- Espero mesmo que sim.

- Vais ver que sim. Sabes que a Evans ferve em pouca água. Mas viste só a cara dela quando nos viu? - riu-se e James acompanhou-o.

Sirius levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta- É verdade, o que é que vamos fazer amanhã?

- Podemos ir a casa do Moony e depois vamos dar uma volta à _Diagon- Al_.

- Óptima ideia. Bem eu agora vou dormir. Boa noite, Prongs. Sonha com a Evans.

- Engraçadinho... Boa noite.

James não conseguia adormecer.

Lily tinha-o deixado a pensar. Será que algum dia acabaria por conquistar aquela rapariga? Será que iriam sair? Namorar? Casar? Ter um filho? Estas ideias deixavam-no com um sorriso nos lábios. Provavelmente as duas últimas eram a longo-prazo, eles, afinal, ainda só tinham 16 anos. Mas pelo ritmo a que as coisas andavam as outras ideias também iriam ser a longo-prazo.

Ela parecia detestá-lo. Mas James sabia bem que Lily não o detestava. Ela iria acabar por ser sua, nem que para isso lhe tivesse de fazer visitas todas as noites. Bem... visitas não, porque da maneira como ela reagira era melhor não voltar a repetir o mesmo. Tinha de arranjar outro plano.

Ele achava Lily bem diferente das outras raparigas. E era por isso que ele gostava tanto dela.

Pousou os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira, meteu-se debaixo dos lençóis e adormeceu.

* * *

><p>- Eu ontem à noite, ouvi-te a falar, Lily. - disse Petunia com uma voz de desdém<p>

Lily brincava com os seus cereais.

- Ouviste mal. - mentiu.

- Eu garanto que te ouvi a falar. Dizias qualquer coisa ''Potter'' .

- Pois, devia estar a falar enquanto dormia. - mentiu mais uma vez. Ela detestava mentir.

- Ahh, então quem é o Potter? O teu namorado?

- Só em pesadelos. - suspirou e pegou na tigela e pô-la no lava-loiça.

De seguida tocaram à campainha.

- Deixa estar, mãe. Eu vou lá. - disse. Abriu a porta e foi uma surpresa quem viu - Anna! Mary! O que é que fazem aqui?

- Viemos visitar-te. O que achas de irmos até a _Diagon-Al_ à _Geladaria __Florean Fortescue_?

- Acho óptimo! Vou só buscar o meu casaco e desço já.

Apanharam o autocarro para Londres e entraram em _Diagon Al_ pelo _Caldeirão Escoante_.

- Eu precisava mesmo de arejar a cabeça, meninas. Nem sabem o que me aconteceu ontem a noite.

Ela contou-lhes a história toda e as amigas depois de a ouvirem romperam às gargalhadas.

- Não tem piada! - disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Desculpa, mas tem! - disse Anna ainda rindo-se.

- Oh, ele até foi querido... Fazer-te uma visita...

- Não, não foi querido! Foi … - mas não acabou de falar. Do outro lado da rua viu James, com Sirius e Remus.

_Oh, não... - _pensou –_ Não acredito nisto! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! <strong>_

_**Gostaram do capítulo? Espero não vos estar a desiludir e que continuem a gostar!**_

_**Deixem review!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	7. Devoradores da Morte em Diagon Al

- Vamos sair daqui, rápido! - disse Lily escondendo a cara com os braços.

- Mas porquê? O que é que se passa Lily? - perguntou Mary. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e descobriu logo o motivo. - Ah, já percebi. Eles vêm na nossa direcção!

- Escondam-me!

Anna e Mary meteram-se automaticamente, comprimindo-se à frente de Lily que se tentava esconder ao máximo e deram sorrisos nervosos aos rapazes.

- Olá, meninas! - exclamou Sirius – Anna, linda como sempre.

Esta revirou os olhos e cumprimento-os com um ''olá''.

- Então o que fazem vocês por aqui?

- Viemos à Geladaria e vocês?

- Nós iamos agora embora. - disse James – então a Evans veio com vocês? - quando falou esta última parte sorriu.

- Sim...- descaiu-se Mary sem querer, mas Lily deu-lhe um beliscão – Quer dizer, não! Ela era para vir, mas não veio! - mentiu o melhor que conseguiu.

James fez um olhar desconfiado, mas acabou por acreditar.

- Então nós vamos indo... Adeus, meninas!

Quando viu que eles se afastavam para o portal para o mundo dos Muggles, Lily suspirou de alívio e retirou-se de trás das amigas.

- Obrigada. Devo-vos uma. - as amigas também suspiraram de alívio, mas de repente o céu começou a ficar em tons de cinzento. O sol que, raramente, iluminava Londres, estava, naquele momento, desaparecido. As pessoas que iam para o portal do mundo dos Muggles viam-se presas em _Diagon-Al_, pois aquelas forças malignas tinham-no trancado.

- Devoradores da Morte! - exclamou Lily horrorizada

Os donos das lojas e alguns adultos correram a lançar_ Protego_ em toda a área, mas de nada lhes valeu. A força deles era demasiada.

As pessoas tinham entrado em pânico; ou corriam pela rua fora ou entravam nas lojas feitas loucas.

- Meninas! Meninas, vocês estão bem? - disse Sirius ofegante chegando ao pé delas.

Anna ia responder, mas James olhava de boca aberta para Lily.

- Evans? Afinal estav... - não acabou de falar uma maldição passou rente à sua cabeça.

Tiraram as varinhas para fora, mas de pouco lhes valia, estavam proibidos de usar magia fora da escola.

Sirius ia lançar um feitiço a um Devorador de Morte, mas Lily gritou:

- Não, Black! Não podes fazer isso! Corram para Gringotts! Lá devemos estar em segurança!

Correram rua a fora evitando várias maldições, e quando chegaram a porta do banco esta encontrava-se fechada. Os duendes sorriam maliciosos de os ver às portas da morte.

Pelo reflexo da porta Lily reparou que dois Devoradores da Morte se aproximavam deles:

- CUIDADO! - gritou

_- Crucio! -_ disse um dos Devoradores para ela.

James agarrou-lhe na mão e puxou-a para junto dele, com a maldição a escapar-lhe por um fio de cabelo.

Uma figura de cabelo prateado Apareceu em _Diagon-Al_. Assim que avistaram quem era, retiraram-se todos imediatamente, deixando a rua deserta. Albus Dumbledore.

Este correu para eles com uma expressão preocupada.

- Estão todos bem?

- Sim, Professor. O que se passou aqui? - perguntou James. Só aí é que reparou que ainda agarrava Lily. Ela tinha a cabeça encostada ao peito dele, ainda assustada.

- O Voldemort decidiu pregar um ''susto'' aqui em _Diagon-Al._ Têm acerteza que estão bem? Se precisarem de alguma coisa digam, eu vou ver como estão os comerciantes. - afastou-se sorrindo-lhes.

- Ei, óh ruivinha, já está tudo bem. Já podes largar o James. Eu duvido muito que ele se importe que estejas nos braços dele, mas isso de ti... estou a estranhar ... - disse em tom de troça sorrindo para o amigo. Anna, Mary e Remus também sorriam.

Lily desencostou a cabeça do peito de James, soltando-se dele, tentando esconder o rubor e no seu tom de voz frio que usava para falar com ele, disse:

- Porquê... Porquê que me salvaste, Potter?

- Porquê que achas? - disse-lhe, aproximando-se dela, agarrando-lhe na mão e olhando nos olhos com um olhar de … paixão?

Ela soltou-se da mão dele e virou-lhe a cara não dizendo mais uma palavra. Não se quis deixar enfeitiçar por aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele só podia estar mais uma vez a tentar que ela saísse com ele.

- Bem – falou Remus tentando quebrar o gelo – isto está a ficar cada vez mais perigoso, o Quem-Nós-Sabemos está a ficar cada vez mais forte.

- Sim – disse Sirius olhando em volta e vendo a rua a voltar a normalidade – e tem cada vez mais seguidores...

Eles dirigiam-se ao portal que agora já se encontrava aberto. James olhava esperançoso para Lily e esta tinha os olhos presos no chão.

- Obrigado. - murmurou ela quase inaudivelmente.

James primeiro ficou surpreendido, mas depois abriu um largo sorriso:

- Não tens de quê. E agora? Aceitas sair comigo?

Lily ficou irritada e disse-lhe:

- Então foi para isso que me salvaste daquela maldição? Para eu sair contigo? IDIOTA! - e virou-lhe as costas indo para o lado das amigas.

James, claro, não tinha feito aquilo só porque queria que ela saísse com ele... ele faria aquilo com qualquer pessoa, mas Lily era diferente. Ele não podia pensar sequer na possibilidade de a ver magoada. Aquilo era porque ele a amav... Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por a voz de Sirius a dirigir-se a ele.

- A Mary sugeriu um café muggle para irmos. O que achas?

- Ah, sim, boa ideia. - respondeu, apenas.

O café era um espaço acolhedor e agradável. Sirius já tinha trocado uma palavra com Mary, Anna e Remus, para conseguirem que James e Lily ficassem sentados frente a frente. Lily desconfiou, mas não disse nada. Estava embrenhada nos seus pensamentos.

O Potter, tinha-a salvo só para ela sair com ele? Como é que uma pessoa pode ser tão... Estúpida, infantil, otária?

Mas lá no fundo ela não acreditava que ele tivesse feito isso aquilo só por isso. O olhar dele quando ela lhe perguntou porquê que a tinha salvo transmitia... ternura, paixão...

_- _Bolas. Será que o Potter gosta mesmo de mim? - murmurou. O que ela não tinha percebido é que o seu murmúrio tinnha sido um bocadinho alto de mais. Ela quando reparou, olhou em volta, mas só Sirius estava sentado, os restantes estavam ao balcão.

Sirius olhou para ela com um sorrisinho.

- Ai de ti que contes alguma coisa, Black. Não ouviste nada.

Sirius levantou-se ainda com o sorrisinho e dirigiu-se a James. Lily em pânico, puxou Sirius para fora do café e disse que tinha de falar com ele imediatamente, deixando James com uma expressão confusa na cara.

- Black, tu não lhe contas nada!

- Deves pensar que mandas em mim, ruivinha.

- O que é que ganhas em contar-lhe isso?

- Primeiro a alegria do James em saber que pensas nele, segundo tu ficas irritada.

- És pior que ele. Mas conta se quiseres, já não quero saber!

- É isso mesmo que vou fazer. Ei, onde é que vais?

- Vou-me embora. Diz a Anna e a Mary que tive de me ir embora. Eu depois falo com elas.

Ela afastou-se a passos rápidos, mas do outro lado da rua ainda ouviu Sirius dizer:

- Tu e ele ainda vão acabar casados!

Ela e o Potter? Casados? O Black só podia se estar a passar.

* * *

><p>- E depois de lhe dizer que te ia contar, ela foi-se embora toda chateada.<p>

- Essa rapariga... Já não sei o que faça. - disse James com um sorriso.

- Pois, o amor é mesmo complicado. Por isso é que não é coisa para mim. É só mesmo para os totós!

- Que piadinha, rafeiro!

- Falando asério, um dia ela pode vir a gostar de ti.

- Já vi esse dia mais perto. - suspirou.

- Ela agora ficou mais... qual é a palavra? Sensibilizada perante ti, por a teres salvo.

- Qualquer um fica sensibilizado na presença se James Potter – disse James dando uma gargalhada – vá, asério, achas mesmo ?

- Acho.

James sorriu. Lily era a rapariga dos seus sonhos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! <strong>_

_**Isto não é um dos meus melhores capítulos! Mas espero, ainda assim, que gostem. **_

_**Deixem review. **_

_**Até ao próximo capítulo. **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W **_


	8. No casamento de Alice e Frank Longbottom

Lily mal tocava na comida ao jantar. Tinha dois pensamentos que não lhe saíam da mente. Primeiro: O Potter tinha-a salvo. - aquilo não era coisa que se conseguisse esvaziar da mente. Segundo: O Black tinha dito que ela e o Potter ainda iriam acabar casados. - ele disse com uma voz que exprimia tanta certeza que quase que parecia que já sabia o futuro.

Levantou-se da mesa, inventando uma desculpa que estava cansada e refugiou-se no seu quarto. Abriu a janela para apanhar algum ar fresco e sentou-se na secretária decidida a escrever uma carta a Anna e a Mary a explicar-lhes o sucedido.

Um piar de coruja dentro do seu quarto, fê-la assustar-se e dar um pulo na cadeira. A coruja trazia um envelope no bico.

_Oh, não! O Potter outra vez não!_ - pensou

Mas o envelope tinha escrito: _De Alice e Frank._ Suspirou de alívio.

Pegou na carta e começou a lê-la ansiosa por saber novidades dos amigos.

_Está oficialmente convidado (a) para o nosso casamento que se irá realizar no dia 30 de Agosto, pelas 11 horas, na residência dos Longbottom. _

_Contamos com a sua presença. _

_Dê-nos a sua resposta enviando uma coruja. _

_Alice & Frank _

Lily sorriu perante a feliz notícia e correu imediatamente a escrever a sua carta de confirmação no casamento.

Noutra casa a muitos quilómetros dali, outras duas pessoas também já tinham recebido a notícia.

- Ei, Padfoot! - disse James lendo o convite de casamento – Fomos convidados para o casamento dos pombinhos!

- Pombinhos? Que pombinhos? - perguntou Sirius entrando no quarto de James.

- O Frank e a Alice.

- Vão-se casar ? Asério? - retirou o convite das mãos do melhor amigo e leu-o. James começou a escrever num pergaminho. - O que estás a fazer? A dar-lhes a nossa resposta?

- Não, eu já faço isso. A Evans primeiro.

- Vais-lhe mandar uma carta? Porquê que não segues a minha brilhante ideia?

- Diz lá a tua brilhante ideia.

- Não lhe mandes mais cartas. - disse – Esperas até vê-la no casamento. Garanto-te que vai sentir falta de ti. Quer dizer, pelo menos vai sentir falta de tu a irritares ao máximo.

James sorriu concordando com a ideia. Não lhe parecia um mau plano de todo.

* * *

><p>As férias foram passando e James não tentou mais as suas investidas em Lily, mas estava completamente ansioso por revê-la no casamento que se iria realizar naquela tarde.<p>

Vestiu um smoking preto que lhe ficava perfeitamente e despentou ainda mais os seus cabelos pretos. Foi ter com Sirius que também já estava preparado e seguiram até à casa dos Longbottom que ficava bastante perto dali.

Quando chegaram, foram ter com o noivo que se encontrava num pilha de nervos.

- Relaxa, Frank. Vais-te só casar. - disse Sirius com a sua grande insensibilidade.

Frank e James reviraram os olhos. Duas raparigas, convidadas do casamento, passaram por eles e Sirius despediu-se dos amigos correndo atrás delas.

- Olha, por acaso não viste a Evans? - perguntou James

- Ah, sim, sim... Vi-a abocado a entrar em casa. Deve ter ido cumprimentar a Alice.

De repente, a mãe de Frank apareceu e foi ter com eles avisando-os para ir andando até ao sítio do jardim em que se ia realizar o casamento. Lá encontrava-se um pequeno altar ao qual Frank subiu limpando o suor dos nervos com um lenço. James fez-lhe um sinal de incentivo e sentou-se ao pé dos amigos Peter e Remus. Passado um pouco apareceu Sirius com uma marca de batom vermelho no pescoço. Os amigos desataram à gargalhada e Sirius fez-lhes um ar de quem já tinha ganho o dia.

Uma balada começou a tocar. Uma balada suave. Mas não foi Alice que apareceu. Lily, seguida das suas amigas, sentou-se numa cadeira na segunda fila. Tinha um belo vestido encarnado escuro, que lhe dava mais ao menos pelo joelhos, e o seu cabelo ruivo apanhado num rabo de cavalo bastante bonito.

- Wow. - deixou escapar James.

Lily nem tinha reparado que ele ali se encontrava. Quase todas as outras raparigas que andavam em Hogwarts já o tinham reparado, pois já se tinham sentado nas cadeiras à volta dos Marotos.

A noiva deu entrada na igreja, também visivelmente nervosa, e a cerimónia correu perfeitamente.

Era a altura do copo de água. Os convidados dirigiram-se ao espaço destinado para o _buffet_ e James correu para Lily.

- Ei, Evans!

Ela reconheceu voz familiar e apeteceu-lhe correr a sete pés, mas decidiu virar-se calmamente, encarando-o. Não pode evitar arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. Ele estava lindo. Aliás, já o era. Ai, por Merlin o que é que ela estava para ali a pensar?

- Qualquer coisa que me tenhas para dizer, Potter, eu não quero ouvir! - conseguiu falar.

- Oh, Evans, não comeces. Já não falamos à tanto tempo... - fez o seu sorriso mais sedutor e Lily virou-lhe a cara.

- E esse tempo foi o mais feliz que tive nas férias! Mas parece que a maldição está a começar outra vez!

- Maldição? Então consideras-me uma maldição, hã? - disse aproximando-se dela ainda sorrindo.

- Pior que uma maldição! - proferiu recuando.

- Ei, Lily, a Alice vai lançar o _buque_ agora! Temos de ir. - falou Anna aparecendo de repente seguida de Mary. Aperceberam-se da presença de James. - Err, desculpem termos interrompido.

- Não interromperam nada! - exclamou Lily – Vamos, vamos! - disse apressadamente.

James viu-a afastando-se e foi juntar-se à multidão dos rapazes que olhavam para ver quem iria ser a rapariga sortuda a apanhar o ramo.

Alice contou até três. E depois lançou o ramo na direcção de todas as raparigas ansiosas. E ele caiu directamente nas mãos de Lily. Todos a olhavam com curiosidade e ela sentiu as faces a ficarem rosadas. Ela automaticamente olhou para James. Ele tinha uma expressão risonha no rosto. Ela virou-lhe a cara irritada e dirigiu-se à sua mesa para darem ínicio à refeição.

- Bem, Lily, vais ser a próxima a casar!

- Achas que eu ligo a estas coisas, Mary? - disse ainda irritada dando uma garfada no arroz.

Entretanto, os Marotos conversavam animadamente na sua mesa.

- Reparaste que a Evans depois de apanhar o ramo olhou para ti? - comentou Sirius. - Eu disse que a minha ideia ia ser brilhante.

James não lhe respondeu e olhou para a mesa de Lily. Lá estava ela, mas não tinha olhado para a mesa dele nem uma vez. Suspirou.

Os rapazes começaram a convidar as raparigas para dançar. Sirius levantou-se prontamente e dirigiu-se a uma mesa cheia de raparigas, dando o braço a uma loira. Remus tentou a sua sorte com Anna, e esta acompanhou-o até à pista de dança. Peter levantou-se para ir ter... com a mesa da comida.

Muitas raparigas passaram por James com o intuito de ele as convidar para dançar, mas fingiu que nem percebeu. E Lily recusou muitos convites de rapazes. Por isso, eles os dois era os únicos que permaneciam sentados.

James levantou-se, mexendo no cabelo e sorrindo, sentando-se na mesa de Lily. Esta revirou os olhos, ponderando a hipótese de sair dali ou continuar a ignorá-lo quando James disse:

- Não me vais deixar aqui sozinho, pois não?

Ela olhou-o com desdém.

- Só não vou, porque sinceramente não me apetece levantar, Potter.

Este deu uma gargalhada.

- Mentirosa. Tu gostas é da minha presença. Tiveste saudades de eu te irritar que eu sei.

- Potter, não comeces se não atiro-te o raio do _buque_ à cara!

- Pronto, calma Evans. Calculo que se te pedir para dançar não vais aceitar, certo?

- Calculas muito bem. Porquê que não vais chatear outra?

- Porquê gosto de te chatear a ti. - disse olhando-a profundamente, com aquele olhar com que a olhou no dia em que a tinha salvo da maldição _Crucio_.

Ela desviou-lhe o olhar e olhou fixamente para a janela. A lua começava a aparecer no céu.

- Vais-me ignorar, Evans?

- Vou. - disse reunindo bastante calma.

- Só me estás a ignorar porque a minha presença te provoca uma sensação que tu não consegues explicar. - disse sorrindo

- Não, por acaso conheço bem a sensação. É a mesma sensação que tenho sempre que te vejo. É a sensação de querer que ME DEIXES EM PAZ!

- Evans... Evans... - disse abanando a cabeça. - Sabes que um dia acabarás por deixar de resistir...

- Podes ter acerteza que esse dia nunca vai chegar, Potter! - ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se para ao pé das amigas que já voltavam da pista de dança.

James levantou-se e foi para a sua mesa, observando-a, com um sorriso na cara. Como ele tinha falta daquilo.

Esperou que Sirius chegasse e contou-lhe o que se tinha passado. Sirius claro que não ficou nada admirado. Lily e James davam sempre nisto, era por estas e por outras que achava que eles ainda iam acabar casados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! <strong>_

_**Gostaram do capítulo? Eu gostei bastante de escrever este ! **_

_**Ah, é verdade, como acho que é mais prático, vou começar a responder aos reviews por aqui ;)**_

**Hannah Granger Weasley** - **_Fico feliz que aches que o capítulo ficou bom! Ainda bem que gostas do ''meu'' Sirius, acho que já te disse que adoro fazer as falas dele! :D Espero que gostes também deste capítulo, amiga!_**

**BloodyDarpside_– __Não te preocupes __que__ eu às vezes também não me encontro com imaginação para reviews, mas fico feliz que tenhas gostado :)_**

**Sophie Stevens _– Obrigada, Sophie! Espero que continues a acompanhar e a gostar da fic! _**

_**Bem, até ao próximo capítulo e deixem review,**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	9. Um novo pretendente

O expresso de Hogwarts estava prestes a partir. James e Sirius corriam acelaradamente até à plataforma. Por um triz conseguiram passar. Puseram os malões num amontoado deles e entraram no comboio procurando Peter e Remus. Remus tinha um livro nas mãos e Peter já comia uma sandes de carne assada.

- Olá, malta! - exclamou Sirius com a sua alegria habitual – Prontos para voltarmos a Hogwarts?

Peter acenou rapidamente, para enfiar a cabeça na mochila e retirar de lá outra sandes. James revirou os olhos.

- Wormy, qualquer dia pareces um rato gordo.

Peter ruborizou levemente e enfiou a sandes outra vez na mala, enquanto Sirius retirava do bolso de trás uma revista dobrada que tinha roubado a um Muggle.

James olhava anciosamente para a porta do compartimento... Como se estivesse á espera de alguém.

- Vai lá à procura da Evans. - disse Sirius folheando a revista – Estás ansioso por isso.

- Podes crer. - deu uma gargalhada e saiu do compartimento.

Lily encontrava-se na penúltima carruagem com as amigas. Ao ver James aproximar-se sentiu o seu bom humor desaparecer de repente.

- Olá, Evans! - disse entusiasticamente – Sentiste saudades minhas desde o casamento? - sentou-se ao lado dela, fazendo Mary soltar um '' oh, oh. Vai haver bronca. ''

- Claro que senti, Potter. - resmungou no tom mais irónico possível – Tive tantas, tantas, tantas... que só me apetecia dar saltinhos por não te ver durante um dia!

- Sabes Evans … - disse aproximando-se mais dela – Eu tive saudades tuas! Não queres combinar já uma saídazinha a Hogsmeade?

Lily levantou-se de rompante, empurrando-o.

- NÃO!

Caminhou frustradamente para outra carruagem e embateu em alguém. Caiu redonda no chão.

- Ai!

- Desculpa. - disse o rapaz com gentileza. Deu-lhe a mão para ela se levantar e ela aceitou-a.

O rapaz era bonito. Tinha cabelo loiro escuro e olhos cor de terra. Reparou que era de Ravenclaw devido a capa que trazia nas mãos.

- Chamo-me Ryan. Ryan Stewart.

- Lily Evans.

- Parecias-me um pouco transtornada, passou-se alguma coisa?

Ela apressou-se a responder:

- Nada de especial. Foi só um idiota.

Ryan soltou uma gargalhada.

- Pois, este comboio está repleto de idiotas.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada. Aquele rapaz era mesmo engraçado e simpático.

- Bem, então vemo-nos por aí, Lily. - piscou-lhe o olho.

Ela murmurou um quase inaudível ''adeus''. Como nunca é que tinha reparado que ele andava em Hogwarts?

- Ah, estás aqui, Evans! - ouviu a voz de uma pessoa que a irritava profundamente. James.

Ela não lhe ligou e caminhou outra vez para o seu compartimento. O seu mau humor quando o viu tinha voltado.

* * *

><p>As primeiras semanas em Hogwarts passaram tão rapidamente, que mal deram por elas. Entre piropos e convites para sair de James para Lily (todos negados, claro), entre o ínicio da amizade entre esta e Ryan, entre engates de Sirius, estudos de Remus e refeições de Peter... E, claro, como não podia deixar de ser, entre a irritabilidade de James ao observar a proximidade de Lily e Ryan.<p>

- Admite lá, Prongs. Estás com ciúmes!

- Não tenho ciúmes!

- Tens! - insistiu o melhor amigo – É óbvio que tens!

- Pronto, está bem! Estou a MORRER DE CIÚMES! Satisfeito, seu rafeiro?

- Bem, Hogwarts toda não precisava de ficar a saber mas pronto. - comentou olhando em volta e reparando que o Salão inteiro olhava para eles. Felizmente, nem Lily nem o amiguinho se encontravam lá. Estavam à beira do lago, a rever algumas matérias.

- Sempre achei esta matéria de Poções super fácil.

Ryan não lhe respondeu. Parecia ocupado a observa-lá.

- Ouviste, Ryan? - disse olhando para ele. Quando viu o olhar tão intenso preso nela, assustou-se. - Passa-se alguma coisa? - ela conseguiu perguntar.

Ele novamente não lhe respondeu e começou a aproximar os seus lábios dos dela. Ela reagiu levantando-se subitamente:

- O que é que estavas a tentar fazer, Ryan?

Ele também se levantou e voltou a tentar encostar os seus lábios aos de Lily. Ela afastou-o.

- Pára com isso!

- Mas … porquê? Eu pensei que...

- Pensaste mal! Tu és SÓ um amigo para mim. E agradecia que não voltasses a fazer isso!

- Como posso não o voltar a fazer se gosto de ti?

Ela não soube explicar o porquê, mas à mente veio-lhe a imagem de James quando ouviu aquilo da boca de Ryan. Porque era James quem a tentava conquistar desenfreadamente, e já estava habituada a ele o fazer. Não outro rapaz qualquer.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de voltar a falar com extrema sinceridade:

- Eu não sinto o mesmo por ti, desculpa.

- Pois, bem. És difícil, Lily. Mas hei-de acabar por te conquistar. Se não és minha, não és de mais ninguém. - falou com tanta arrogância e egoísmo que fez ela piscar os olhos várias vezes. Ele só podia estar a brincar! Como se podia ter enganado tanto a respeito de uma pessoa? James andava sistematicamente atrás dela, mas nunca lhe tinha falado assim ou feito ultimatos desse género.

- Isso querias tu! - ouviu a voz que normalmente tanto a irritava e uma luz azul fez Ryan ser projectado para trás.

Ryan levantou-se rapidamente e sacou da varinha.

- Qual é a tua ideia, Potter? Não tenho medo de ti!

- Ah, mas devias ter! Vais deixar a Evans em paz!

- Potter, Potter... - abanou a cabeça - deves achar que toda a escola não sabe que tu desde o ano passado andas frustradamente atrás dela? Poupa-me. Mas pelos vistos ela nunca te deu uma chance... Nem para seres amigo dela, como a mim me deu.

- Sim, dei-te! - ela finalmente falou olhando para ele com bastante frieza – Mas nunca pensei que fosses assim! Acabaste de te revelar pela negativa!

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso um tanto maldoso.

- Já te disse e volto a repetir. Se não és minha, não és de mais ninguém.

Faíscas azuis preparavam-se para sair novamente da varinha de James, mas Hagrid interveio a tempo.

- O qu' é que se passa aqui, meninos?

- Nada, Hagrid. - Lily apressou-se a dizer e sem pensar no que estava a fazer agarrou na mão de James e levou-o dali, mas não antes de Ryan dizer:

- Resolvemos isto amanhã no campo de Quidditch, Potter.

- Com todo o prazer, Stewart. - respondeu afastando-se com ela.

Quando entraram na Sala Comum, que se encontrava vazia, Lily ainda agarrava a mão de James.

- Bem, Evans, se tinhas tanta vontade de me dar a mão era só dizer... - utilizou o seu tom de voz de gracejo.

Ela largou-lhe rapidamente a mão, ignorando o comentário e disse bem alto:

- Potter, nem te atrevas a fazer alguma estupidez amanhã! Ele pode magoar-te!

- Não te preocupes comigo. - disse fazendo-lhe um sorriso.

- Não estou preocupada contigo! Simplesmente não me quero sentir culpada!

- Então não vais sentir-te culpada, Evans. Amanhã quando me vires a triunfar ganhando contra ele, vais ficar radiante.

Ela bufou.

- E já agora, como sabes que eu vou ganhar o jogo, não queres por acaso sair comi... - não conseguiu terminar.

- NEM PENSES NISSO, POTTER! Prefiro-me atirar da Torre de Astronomia a sair contigo!

- Sim, já disseste isso uma vez.

Ela encaminhou-se para o dormitório já irritada, outra vez com as atitudes deles.

_Que insistente e imaturo!_ - pensou.

Cruzou-se com Claire Maunty, que descia as escadas apressadamente. Claire deitou-lhe um olhar de desdém, e ao chegar à Sala Comum ouviu-a falar:

- James! Que surpresa encontrar-te aqui!

Claro, ela já tinha de estar em cima dele. Era óbvio. Aliás era mais do que óbvio. Mas Lily sabia que James não dava bola nenhuma a Claire, por isso deveria estar a ignora-lá, naquele momento.

E estava mesmo. Claire conduzio para o sofá e começou a falar de coisas banais, que ele não queria nem lhe apetecia ouvir. Limitava-se a acenar com a cabeça de vez em quando, pois os seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali.

Não percebia Lily. Primeiro preocupa-se, depois rejeita os seus pedidos para sair, insulta-o, há uns meses atrás defende-o da maldição de Avery, no casamento de Alice e Frank olha para ele quando agarra o _buque_... Aquela rapariga era complicada. Era isso mesmo que fazia James lutar por ela e porque era dela que ele gostava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!<strong>_

_**Resposta aos reviews (que desde já agradeço imenso): **_

**Hannah Granger Weasley_ – Amiga, ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! Também achei que ficou fixe ela começar a pensar nele subtilmente :b Sim, o Sirius quando quer consegue ser um génio na elaboração de ideias e planos! AHAH. Ah, e quanto à parte de eles terminarem sempre aos berros, acho que ela é que termina mais aos berros com ele, e ele tem de a ouvir berrar, eheh :D_**

**Sophie Stevens_ – Sim, eu achei que ela devia olhar para ele nesse momento! :)_**

**BloodyDarpside_ – Fico feliz que tenhas gostado :b_**

_**Beijinhos **_

_**Leniita W**_


	10. Quidditch e chatices

Faltavam poucos minutos para o jogo começar e Lily ainda não se decidira se ia ou não. Por um lado não estava com muita disposição de ver Ryan, mas por outro temia pelo o que ele poderia fazer a James. Aliás, ela não estava com disposição para ver nenhum dos dois.

Decidiu ir e correu rápido até ao campo de Quidditch. Já à entrada do campo, sentiu passadas a perseguirem-na. Olhou para trás e deparou-se com Ryan com um sorriso triunfante na cara.

- Calma, Lily. Não tenhas pressa para me ver, ainda falta 5 minutos para o jogo começar.

Ela estacou e olhou-o irritada.

- Para te ver? Tu achas que eu vou ao jogo para te ver?

- Claro.

- Enganas-te eu vou ao jogo para ver Gryffindor ganhar. - mentiu. Ela queria se certificar que o Potter não saia magoado desta história.

- Hum, hum... claro, Lily, claro. Quando vires que vou ganhar o jogo, vais querer sair comigo.

- Ei, Evans! - ouviu a voz de James atrás dela.

Ele aproximou-se e assim que viu Ryan o sorriso que esboçava desvaneceu-se tão depressa como apareceu ao ver Lily.

- O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, Stewart? - perguntou zangado

- O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, Potter? - perguntou também Ryan quase em simultâneo, depois continuou – Ouvi dizer que agora és capitão dos Gryffindor e que passaste de Chaser a Seeker.

- Ouviste bem. Revela que não tens problemas de audição.

- Não me provoques, Potter, ou eu juro-te que te rebento uma bludger na cabeça.

- Não tenho medo das tuas ameaças.

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS! - exclamou Lily bastante vermelha. - Já chega! Parem com isso! Tu – dirigindo-se a James -Vai já ter com a tua equipa, já devem estar à tua espera. E tu – dirigindo-se para Ryan – não te atrevas a fazer o teu joguinho sujo, atirando a bludger pra cima do Potter... Nem penses que podes mago... - calou-se de repente e olhou para James que tinha um sorriso vaidoso na cara ao ouvi-la falar – quer dizer, não me importo que lhe atires uma bludger à cara, tirava-lhe este maldito sorriso convencido, mas, fiquem à saber que que um ganhe quer outro, eu NÃO VOU SAIR COM NENHUM DE VOCÊS, ENTENDEM?

Ryan arregalou os olhos, mas James limitou-se a sorrir, aliás como sempre fazia.

Lily virou-lhes as costas e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a bancada dos Gryffindor.

Juntou-se às amigas e olhou com expectativa para o campo. Reparou que quem fazia o relato era Sirius. Revirou os olhos já esperando o que dali viria.

- E o jogo... começou! Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw! Quem irá ganhar? O novo capitão, bonitão, machão e outra série de coisas, de Gryffindor, James Potter? Ou o capitão dos Ravenclaw, aquele loiro chanfrado chamado Ryan Stewart? Fiquem atentos a ver! - ouviu-se a voz dos Professores a soar por todo o campo reclamando com Sirius.

James voou alto para tentar avistar a pequena e rápida snitch, mas nesse instante uma bludger passou-lhe rente à orelha.

- Oh! Por pouco que a maldita bludger não acertava no nosso grande capitão! Aquele chanfrado tem pontaria! - falou novamente Sirius.

Ouviam-se gargalhadas estridentes das bancadas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff e até, incrivelmente, nas de Slytherin.

- Atenção, meninas de Ravenclaw, não levem a mal. Eu gosto muito de todas vocês. - continuou. Parecia ter-se ouvido um longo suspiro das bancadas de Ravenclaw.

Lily não ligava aos comentários de Sirius e olhava para o sítio onde James se encontrava. Outra bludger passou-lhe por cima da cabeça.

- Ah, vá lá, Potter! Vai atrás da snitch! - Lily não fazia a mínima porque tinha gritado aquilo. Devia ser porque tinha entrado no espírito do jogo. _Só por isso. _

James avistou a snitch a 5 metros dele, e voou o mais rapidamente possível sobrevoando a bancada dos Gryffindor. E mais uma vez Ryan lançou uma bludger a James, mas desta vez acertou-lhe em cheio na perna. Ele gritou de dor e a vassoura dirigiu-se automaticamente ao chão com ele logo atrás. Lily levou as mãos à boca e James ficou desmaiado no chão.

- Oh, não! James, não se levanta! - continuou Sirius com uma voz preocupada.

E continuava sem se levantar. O seeker de Ravenclaw já perseguia velozmente a snitch.

- Vá lá, Potter. - murmurou Lily.

James abriu lentamente os olhos. Na perna onde fora atingido sentia uma dor agoniante.

_Ah, bolas! - _pensou.

Ele levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou para a bancada da sua equipa. Todos o olhavam com preocupação, incluindo Lily.

Sorriu. Afinal ela sempre estava preocupada com ele.

Não sabia onde tinha vindo aquela força toda, mas com dificuldade conseguiu levantar-se e equilibrar-se. Montou-se novamente na vassoura e seguiu atrás da snitch.

A mulditão de Gryffindor estava ao rubro. Aplaudiam com imenso entusiasmo. Lily esboçava um meio sorriso.

- E o nosso seeker levantou-se, claro! E... oh … desapareceu... Não, esperem, lá está ele! E trás a Snitch! 150 PONTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW PERDE E GRYFFINDOR GANHA!

Só se ouviam gritos e aplausos. Entre aquela confusão toda, a equipa de Gryffindor, Sirius, que entretanto já tinha descido da bancada onde relatava o jogo, Remus e Peter tinham corrido para abraçar James. Claire Maunty também desceu da bancada e correu para James espetando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Ficaram todos perplexos a olhar para aquela cena. James não tinha ficado menos surpreso. E Lily também não. Ficou pelo menos 3 segundos paralisada a olhar e só depois se levantou para sair do campo.

Olhou outra vez para a cena, sem saber porquê. Uma parte dela dizia que aquilo era óptimo que assim o Potter ia deixa-lá finalmente em paz, mas outra, dizia... Ela nem sabia bem o quê.

Devia estar feliz, agora o Potter não a iria mais chatear. Pensava ela.

No dia seguinte ainda se ouviam burburinhos do que se tinha passado no final do jogo de Quidditch. Lily ia com Anna até ao Salão para tomar o pequeno almoço e só ouviam, cada vez que viravam para um corredor, ''o Potter e a Maunty beijaram-se'' .

- O que é que achaste? - perguntou Anna um pouco a medo com a reacção da amiga.

- O que é que achei do quê?

- Daquilo...

- Daquilo o quê, Anna?

- Do James e da Claire...

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior sem se aperceber e respondeu:

- Anna, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu não quero saber do Potter para NADA. Eles fazem o que eles quiserem! Aliás, estou muito bem porque assim ele não me persegue mais!

- Bom dia, Evans! Já a gritar? - uma voz vinda de trás dela fê-la dar um pulo. Tinha falado cedo demais.

- O que é que queres, Potter? Nem com namorada me deixas em paz?

- Quem? A Claire? Ela não é minha namorada! Foi ela que me beijou se não reparaste! Mas porquê? Estás com ciúmes? - esta última pergunta foi feita com um sorriso.

- Tu bateste com a cabeça? É que só pode! - gritou Lily. Anna já tinha saído estrategicamente de ao pé dos dois, tentando conter o riso.

- Olha parece, Evans! Mas não te preocupes. Sou todo teu. O convite para saires comigo estará sempre em pé. Já disse e repito: ela não é minha namorada.

- Jimmy! - a voz esganiçada de Claire soou por todo o salão fazendo Sirius dar uma gargalhada. Correu até James e abraçou-o tão fortemente que ele não se conseguia mexer. - Oh, Jimmy! Demoraste!

_Jimmy? Que alcunha ridícula!_ - pensou Lily abafando uma gargalhada.

Claire finalmente reparou que Lily também se encontrava ali e lançou-lhe um olhar amuado.

- O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, Evans? - perguntou, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Eu? Nada. O teu _namoradinho_ é que veio atrás de mim. - dito isto, virou costas e dirigiu-se à mesa dos Gryffindor, ouvindo Claire a fazer uma cena de ciúmes.

_Pobre, Potter... Vai sofrer. _- Lily até tinha uma certa pena dele. Claire conseguia ser uma grande chata e agora ia sofrer na pele o que Lily sofreu e...

- Lily! - ... e afinal continuava a sofrer. Era a voz de Ryan.

Pela santíssima tanga rosa de Merlin. Se não era o Potter, era o Ryan. Agora eram dois a dar-lhe cabo do juízo.

- Lily, queres ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo sábado? - ela mostrou-se bastante indignada ao ouvi-lo fazer aquela pergunta. Que grande lata. Ele não podia estar bom da cabeça.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, Ryan: a nossa amizade acabou! Tu és uma pessoa horrível! E isso viu-se não só pelo que me disseste, mas também pelo que fizeste ao Potter no jogo de Quidditch! - ela não sabia porquê que tinha dito aquelas palavras sobre o Potter. Normalmente não queria saber dele. - Adeus! - acabou por dizer, mas Ryan agarrou-lhe na mão antes que ela pudesse sentar-se.

- Isto não fica assim. - murmurou para ela de olhos cerrados.

Ela soltou-se da mão dele.

- Não tenho medo de ti.

Ele soltou uma breve gargalhada e foi para junto da mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ela sentou-se frustradissima na sua mesa, pegando num copo de leite e bebendo-o num golo.

Mesmo sentados à sua frente estavam James e Claire. Esta já tinha parado de fazer birra e agora _engoliam-se_ um ao outro. Aliás, ela _engolia-o_ a ele.

Sirius olhava com persuasão para a cara de Lily tentando avaliar-lhe as emoções. Claro, que ele já tinha pensado no plano perfeito. Já que James, por muito tempo, não se ia conseguir livrar de Claire, talvez isso fizesse ciúmes a Lily, e assim James conseguiria finalmente conquistá-la.

Lily sentiu _um certo_ _mau estar _ no estomâgo. Parou de olhar para eles e levantou-se._ Devia ser_ o maldito leite que estava estragado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo! <em>**_**:) não deixem de carregar no botãozinho de review ;) **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	11. A corça e o veado

O tempo ia passando e James não conseguia, de maneira nenhuma, livrar-se de Claire, o que por um lado deixava Lily bastante aliviada. Mas, por vezes, sentia falta de o ir mandar dar uma volta de vez em quando.

Iam ter aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Lily descia com Anna do dormitório para ir para a sala de aula. Tropeçou e sem querer deixou cair um livro no pé de Claire.

- AI! - berrou na sua voz estridente.

- Desculpa. - pediu Lily baixando-se para apanhar o livro.

- Qual é a tua ideia, Evans? Só porque agora ando com o Potter, tu estás com ciúmes e decides mandar-me o livro para cima?

- O QUÊ? Tu estás parva, certo? Eu tropecei! Foi sem querer! E eu não tenho ciúmes nenhuns do Potter e de ti!

Claire soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

- Sim, claro! Como se eu acreditasse! Se tu me voltas a fazer alguma coisa, eu...

- Tu o quê? Se pensas que tenho medo de ti, estás bastante enganada! Só tenho é pena de o livro não te ter caído na cabeça para ver se o impacto fazia o teu cérebro começar a trabalhar! Cresce, miúda!

- Por favor, não lhe ligues – disse uma rapariga de cabelo loiro esbranquiçado para Lily – ela é a rainha do melodrama, por estes lados.

- Cala a boca, Marlene! - Pronunciou entre dentes e subiu para o dormitório a correr.

Lily suspirou de alívio.

- Finalmente.

- Tu só a aturas agora. Eu aturo-a desde o primeiro ano porque partilhamos o mesmo dormitório. Enfim... - estendeu-lhe a mão – Marlene Mckinnon.

- Lily Evans. E esta é a minha amiga Anna Sophie.

Marlene também estendeu a mão a Anna.

- És bastante falada no nosso dormitório, Lily. Pela Claire, é claro.

Lily bufou aborrecida:

- Porquê que isso não me surpreende?

- Pois, vou citar algumas frases dela: '' Porquê que o Potter anda só atrás da Evans?'', '' O que é que a Evans tem de especial? '' , '' Detesto a Evans'' e coisas assim. Ah, e uma vez tentou tingir o cabelo da cor do teu, para ver se chamava a atenção do Potter, mas aquilo correu-lhe um bocado mal e ficou com o cabelo rosa.

As três raparigas soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Nós temos de ir para a aula. Tu não tens?

- Não. Ao que parece o Professor Flitwick está com uma constipação.

- Bem, nesse caso, prazer em conhecer-te! - exclamou Lily dirigindo-se à saída do retrato da Dama Gorda.

- Adeus! - disse Marlene sentando-se no sofá da sala comum onde estavam outras raparigas – Prazer em conhecer-vos!

Anna e Lily rumaram até ao primeiro andar. James e Sirius já aprontavam das suas elevando um aluno do primeiro ano no ar.

Lily deu passadas largas até eles e exclamou:

- Deixem o miúdo!

James assustou-se pois deixou cair a varinha no chão e o miúdo foi logo atrás, pondo-se em pé rapidamente e correndo para milhas dali.

- Ouve, Potter, tu e o teu amiguinho são uns … uns... estupores de primeira categoria, sabiam? - ela ia entrar na sala, mas parou e disse-lhe – Ah, e vê se controlas a tua namoradinha!

- O quê? Mas... ela fez-te alguma coisa?

Lily não respondeu e entrou definitivamente na sala.

- Mas o que é que lhe deu? - perguntou a Sirius.

- Eu sei lá! As raparigas são todas malucas. - também eles entraram na sala, e logo a seguir entrou o Professor.

- Mas ouve lá, Prongs... Desististe da Evans? - sussurrou, sentando-se.

- É claro que não! Mas com a Claire sempre colada a mim, não consigo falar com a Evans!

- Pois é. Mas já podias ter acabado com ela. Assim o outro chanfrado do Ryan ainda se aproxima outra vez da Evans.

- Já tentei quinhentas vezes acabar com ela, mas mal me deixa falar!

- Usa isso em teu proveito, Prongs! Ouve eu já tenho tudo pensado. Isso pode afectar a Evans e ela ficar com ciúmes.

O Professor pigarreou bastante alto.

- Senhor Potter e Senhor Black, querem continuar a conversa lá fora?

- Não deixe estar, Professor. - disse Sirius – Estamos confortáveis aqui.

O Professor ignorou o comentário enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e Remus abanava a cabeça perante a fala do amigo.

- Bem, como eu estava a dizer, o Patrono é um feitiço de defesa contra Dementors. Assume a forma de um animal que nos caracterize. Têm de pensar na memória mais feliz que sentiram enquanto pronunciam _Expecto Patronum_. Posicionam a varinha assim e, _expecto patronum_! - um macaco saiu da varinha do Professor em cima das quatro patas correndo a volta da sala, acabando por se dissolver – É um feitiço bastante complicado. É normal que não o consigam executar à primeira. Tem de se focar bem na memória, se não, nada feito. Bem, Black e Lupin, venham para aqui tentar.

Sirius, à primeira tentativa conseguiu que irrompesse da varinha um cão, bastante semelhante à sua forma de animago, enquanto Lupin por volta da quinta tentativa conseguiu que um lobo também irrompesse da sua varinha, mas em menos de 5 segundos dissolveu-se.

- Muito bem! Muito bem! Excelente! Seguintes! Pettigrew e Angels, a vossa vez por favor.

E assim o Professor ia chamando os alunos ao calhas até chegar a vez de Lily e James.

- Potter e Evans, venham por favor.

Lily fez uma cara aborrecida. Tinha mesmo de calhar com o Potter?

James pelo contrário ficou completamente radiante, despenteando o seu cabelo negro mais do que o normal.

- Lembrem-se – avisou o Professor – Concentrem-se bem na vossa memória.

A ruiva respirou fundo, e a memória mais feliz que lhe ocorreu foi quando entrou pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Respirou mais uma vez fundo e concentrou-se na recordação.

_- Expecto Patronum_! - gritou.

Uma elegante corça saiu da sua varinha, caminhando pelo ar e dando duas voltas à sala, e dando uma volta ao redor de Lily que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, óptimo, Miss Evans! Óptimo! Logo à primeira! Excelente, deveras excelente!

Ela suspirou, e a corça evaporou-se.

- Senhor Potter, é a sua vez.

James escolheu uma memória que o enchia por completo. Foi depois de ter salvado Lily da maldição e ela ter continuado agarrada a ele.

_- Expecto Patronu__m_. - pronunciou.

E foi a vez, de um veado aparecer no lugar onde a corça tinha estado.

O cérebro de Lily parecia que tinha feito um clic.

_A corça e o veado não são macho e fêmea da mesma __espécie__? _- pensou – _Não... Não pode ser._

- Muito bem, senhor Potter! Estiveram todos muito bem! - assim que o Professor acabou de falar a campainha tocou não dando oportunidade a alunos como Snape e outros Slytherin de realizarem o feitiço – Para a próxima aula, iremos falar de feitiços de defesa superpotentes, tragam os vossos livros, por favor!

- Lily? Lily? Estás bem? - perguntou Anna.

Só nessa altura é que Lily reparou que ainda não tina saído do mesmo lugar. Olhou para a porta e viu o Potter e os três amigos a saírem. Ele ainda conjurava o Patrono em forma de veado.

- Anna, diz-me uma coisa. O veado é o companheiro da corça, não é?

- Sim, acho que sim. Mas que raio de pergunta é essa? - também o cérebro de Anna parecia ter feito um clic. Sorriu. - Ah, já percebi. O teu patrono é uma corça e o do Potter é um veado e por isso estás a pensar se...

- Não! - interrompeu-a – Não estou a pensar nada! É que... Esquece! Vamos almoçar, por favor.

Assim que saiu da sala, Ryan esperava-a juntamente com o seu amigo Bertram Aubrey.

Ela não se preocupou em encara-lo e continuou a andar até ao Salão. Apesar de sentir que estava a ser seguida, não quis olhar para trás e chatear-se com o que quer que ele estivesse a tentar a fazer.

- Não olhes para trás, Anna. - murmurou.

Esta assentiu e também continuou a andar.

Uma mão, puxou violentamente Lily para trás, e não se conseguiu manter calada:

- Pára! Larga-me!

- Só até falares comigo, a _sós_.

Ela tentou, inutilmente, soltar-se.

- Não tenho nada para falar contigo!

Ele apertou-lhe mais o pulso o que a fez tentar acertar-lhe com um pontapé. O que, infelizmente, não conseguiu.

- Está bem! Eu falo contigo! Anna, vai para o Salão. Eu já vou lá ter.

- Mas... - pronunciou a amiga.

- Vai!

A amiga rapidamente correu até ao Salão.

- Não disseste que a conversa era a sós? O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? - apontou para Bertram.

- Medida de segurança para não fugires. - encostou-a contra a parede.

- Diz-me rápido o que queres. - disse Lily com frieza ainda tentando soltar-se.

- Fácil. Quero-te a ti.

Ela encarou-o de frente e exclamou, com uma vontade enorme de lhe bater:

- Isso nunca irás ter!

- Ryan... - disse Bertram tirando a varinha do bolso.

- O que foi? Não vês que estou ocupado?

- Larga a Evans! Larga-a já! - gritou James com a varinha a postos juntamente com Sirius. Anna estava mais atrás. Tinha-os ido chamar.

Nesse momento Bertram lançou Atordoar nos dois amigos, mas estes com um gesto rápido combinado, fizeram a sua cabeça aumentar para o dobro. Ryan ficou embasbacado a olhar, alivando a força com que agarrava Lily, o que lhe deu oportunidade para o empurrar e soltar-se.

- POTTER E BLACK! - gritou, exasperada a Professora McGonagall, vinda nem se sabia bem de onde – DETENÇÃO DUPLA!

Os dois baixaram rapidamente as varinhas e James gritou:

- Mas Professora, eles estavam a chatear a Evans!

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA!

- Mas é verdade, Professora! - desta vez quem falou foi Lily – É verdade!

- Nunca pensei que estivesse disposta a defender estes dois, menina Evans. Nada tem justificação para o que eles fizeram. - tirou a varinha do manto e tentando reduzir a cabeça de Bertram de tamanho. - Hoje, no meu gabinete depois das aulas, Potter e Black. Vão cumprir o vosso castigo. - virou costas seguindo com Ryan e Bertram a sua frente. Não lhe tinha conseguido reduzir o tamanho da cabeça e levava-o para a Ala Hospitalar. Antes de desaparecerem de vista Ryan lançou um olhar ameaçador a James.

- Deixa lá, Prongs. É só mais uma detenção para a colecção. - disse Sirius soltando uma gargalhada com James.

- Mas esta compensou! - exclamou James – Viste a cabeça do outro? - soltou outra gargalhada.

Lily olhou para Anna com uma cara que queria dizer '' Porque raio os chamaste a eles? '' . Anna apenas encolheu os ombros.

De repente James ficou muito sério e virou-se para Lily, pousando-lhe a mão no ombro:

- Estás bem? Ele magoou-te? - tinha a preocupação patente na voz e um olhar doce. Aquele olhar que transmitia ternura e paixão como das outras vezes.

- Eu... Eu estou bem. - afirmou calmamente. - Obrigada.

James arregalou os olhos. Não estava à espera de uma resposta tão educada da parte dela.

- Mas isto não muda nada! Não é porque chegaste aqui e te armaste em salvador que muda alguma coisa! Aliás, nunca vai mudar nada!

Pronto, lá se ia a teoria da resposta educada.

- Evans, não comeces. Eu até te ia convidar para sair tão educadamente hoje, minha corçinha...

- Corçinha? Tu não percebes mesmo, pois não? Eu NUNCA vou sair contigo! E porque que tu andas atrás de mim, mesmo tendo namorada? Pensava que já andavas satisfeito. Deixa-me em paz!

Ela finalmente conseguiu ir até ao Salão juntamente com Anna.

James sorriu levemente ao vê-la ir-se embora.

- Tu és masoquista, não és? - perguntou o melhor amigo. - Sabes o que é que eu acho? Que estás tão apaixonado pela Evans que a convidas para sair que nem te lembras que tens namorada.

- Eu não quero namorar com a Claire! Como já te disse, ela mal me deixa falar, parece que adivinha que vou acabar com ela ou assim. Eu estou farto dela. Eu quero a Evans, não ela!

- Eu sei, meu. Eu sei. O que achas …

Não conseguiu acabar de falar porque o pior pesadelo de James apareceu:

- Jimmy! Jimmy!

- Não acredito! - exclamou – Eu vou terminar com ela e vai ser agora!

- Boa sorte com isso então.

Mal James ia abrir a boca para falar, Claire juntou a sua boca a dele com uma força enorme que o impediu de falar o que quer que fosse. Tinha uma tarefa difícil pela frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello! Aqui está mais um capítulo :) Espero que gostem!<strong>_

_**Agradeço todas as vossas lindas reviews e aqui vão as respostas:**_

**Hannah Granger Weasley-**_** Oh *.* Ainda bem que **__**gostaste assim tanto do capítulo, amiga!**_

**Sophie Stevens –**_** Bem, nesta altura a Lily ainda não gosta do James. Só se vai apaixonar por ele muito lá para a frente. Ainda va**__**i demorar um bocadinho. Agora é mais aqueles momentos de ela se irritar com ele, o que até pode ser o inicio de alguma coisa, né?**__**;)**_

**Fernanda J **_**– Oh, muito, muito obrigada! :D**_

**Ninha Souma **_**– Pois, o James só vai começar a mudar de atitude no 7º ano e ainda falta um bocadinho para isso **__**:s Ele acha que consegue chamar a atenção de Lily a fazer essas coisa**__**s, enfim … Os rapazes são uns totós, mesmo! ;)**_

_**Até ao próximo capítulo,**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	12. Pesadelo

James e Sirius chegaram completamente estafados à Sala Comum. O castigo que a Professora McGonagall lhes impusera fora duro (limpar a Sala de Tranfigurações e a de Poções sem magia) por isso atiraram-se os dois rapidamente para o sofá.

- Estou mesmo cansado. - disse James metendo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Podes crer. A McGonagall exagerou. - concordou Sirius reecostando a cabeça no sofá.

Subitamente, James arregalou os olhos e escondeu-se atrás da poltrona.

- Prongs, mas o que é que est...

- Sirius! Viste o meu Jimmy? - perguntou Claire que vinha da direcção do retrato da Dama Gorda.

Sirius tentou esconder uma gargalhada. Já tinha percebido porque que James tinha feito aquilo.

- Quem? Eu? Eu não o vi. - mentiu.

- Como assim não o viste? Vocês tiveram detenção juntos!

- Pois foi. Mas ele depois desapareceu. Evaporou-se, percebes? - o seu tom de voz estava carregado de ironia, mas Claire pareceu nem sequer perceber.

- Não me digas que ele foi ter com aquela Evans! Eu juro que me passo com ele! Se o vires diz-lhe que tenho de falar com ele com urgência! Ele não pode estar atrás daquela estúpida! Arggg!

Desapareceu furiosa, escadas a cima para o dormitório e James saiu de trás da poltrona suspirando de alívio.

- Que maluca que tu arranjaste. - comentou Sirius dando uma gargalhada.

- A quem o dizes. Lembraste à bocado quando disse que ia terminar com ela? Viste como ela não me deixou falar e começou-me logo a beijar? Não consigo dizer que quero acabar com ela! É inútil!

- Queres que eu lho diga?

- Não, tenho de ser mesmo eu a resolver isto. Ela não ia acreditar em ti.

- Bem... tu é que sabes. Mas depois não me venhas implorar.

De repente, Peter desceu as escadas bastante à pressa.

- Oh! Estão aqui! O Mooney já foi para a Cabana dos Gritos transformar-se.

- Ah, pois é! Hoje é Lua Cheia! Fixe. Vamos, Prongs?

- Claro! - disse já mais animado. - Podemos sair por aquela passagem que descobrimos no mês passado, o que acham?

- Sim e temos de nos lembrar de a incluir no Mapa que estamos a fazer!

Com todo o cuidado os três amigos saíram da Torre de Gryffindor, e seguiram para a passagem que dava saída para o exterior do castelo.

* * *

><p><em>Lily desceu do dormitório para ler um pouco na Sala Comum. Sentou-se no sofá de pernas cruzadas, concentrando-se na leitura. <em>

_- Olá, Lily. - disse-lhe uma voz bem conhecida que ela tinha passado a detestar, vinda da poltrona. _

_- Ryan? Como é que entraste aqui? - levantou-se rapidamente. _

_- Tenho os meus métodos. - os seus olhos castanhos exprimiam uma maldade incalculável. - Eu vinha falar contigo, Lily. _

_- Eu... Não quero falar contigo! - tentou fugir para o dormitório, mas viu-se barrada por ele. - Deixa-me passar! _

_Ele agarrou-lhe os dois braços com uma força que a fazia tremer. O que é que ele lhe ia fazer? _

_- Larga-me, idiota! _

_Ele sorriu. O seu sorriso, tal como os seus olhos, exprimia sentimentos nada agradáveis. _

_Lily tentou desfazer-se dos braços dele, mas inutilmente. Encarou os olhos malévolos dele. _

_- O que é que queres de mim? - tentou que a voz não transmitisse o pânico que na verdade estava a sentir. _

_Ryan sorriu mais uma vez, e esmagou a boca dele contra a de Lily. Ela sentiu-se enojada e tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu ele era demasiado forte e a força com que a boca dele estava colada a dela era bastante violenta. _

_Um empurrão dado a Ryan, fez com que o beijo se dissolvesse e ele largou Lily, que recuou e encostou-se contra a parede limpando a boca com toda a força. _

_James encontrava-se ofegante, olhando ora para Lily com preocupação, ora para Ryan com extrema fúria. O empurrão dado a Ryan fora dele. _

_Depois tudo ocorreu bastante depressa. James, esquecendo-se que podia usar a varinha, correu com rapidez até Ryan para lhe pregar um murro, mas este foi mais rápido. Agarrou a varinha e as palavras Avada Kedavra foram pronunciadas. O corpo de James caiu no chão com uma expressão totalmente inexpressiva. _

_Lily tinha os olhos arregalados. As lágrimas começavam a nascer perante aquela cena. Quis correr para o corpo de James, mas as pernas impediam-na. Era como se lhe tivessem pregado os pés ao chão. _

_Ryan voltou a esboçar o sorriso malévolo e aproximou-se devagar dela._

Lily acordou completamente sobressaltada. Tentava respirar devagar e olhou em redor. Estava no seu dormitório. As colegas ainda dormiam profundamente. Olhou para a janela. O sol ocupava agora o lugar da lua.

Ela limpou a testa com a palma da mão e contastou que estava a transpirar.

_Foi só um pesadelo_. - pensou para si própria suspirando com alívio.

Levantou-se e foi a correr para o duche. Precisava de tirar aquele pesadelo da mente.

Quando acabou vestiu o seu uniforme e olhou para o relógio. Era bastante cedo, mas ela já não tinha sono. Saiu do dormitório tentando não fazer barulho e desceu para a Sala Comum. Decidiu confirmar se ali se encontrava o vilão do seu pesadelo, mas não havia sinal nenhum de Ryan.

Suspirou mais uma vez aliviada, tendo acerteza que tinha sido mesmo um pesadelo.

Sentou-se no sofá, olhando para a lareira à sua frente.

Sentiu o retrato da Dama Gorda a abrir e assustou-se dando um pulo.

Mas não havia Ryan nenhum, felizmente. Eram apenas James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Vinham da Cabana dos Gritos.

Assim que a viu, James abriu um largo sorriso, despenteando ainda mais um cabelo preto. Sirius revirou os olhos e disse:

- Boa sorte, Prongs.

James sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela, enquanto os outros três subiam as escadas para o dormitório.

Ela bufou impacientemente. Tinha a manhã estragada.

- Evans, estás bem? Pareces um bocado pálida.

A única coisa que lhe apetecia responder era: _É claro que estou, meu grande idiota! Tive um pesadelo horrível em que o Ryan me beijava a força e tu saías morto desta situação! Como não queres que esteja pálida? _

Em vez disso, limitou-se a responder com um tom de voz frio:

- Não me chateies!

- Calma, Evans. Só estava preocupado!

- Essa tem piada, Potter. Pensava que só te preocupavas contigo mesmo. Ah, contigo e com o teu grande ego.

James fez um sorriso sedutor:

- Tu, no fundo, gostas, Evans.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha irritada:

- Tu estás doido? É que só pode, Potter! Eu quero é distância de ti! Vai ter com a tua namoradinha e deixa-me em paz!

- Já não vai ser minha namorada. Não por muito mais tempo. - explicou. - Se ela me deixasse falar já tinha acabado com ela há muito. Porque quem eu quero és t... - não concluiu a frase, acabando por dar uma gargalhada. Ela não disse nada e virou-lhe a cara mais irritada do que antes. James sorriu levemente e voltou a falar - Posso saber o motivo pelo qual ainda não foste embora? Normalmente já o terias feito.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a imediatamente, pois não encontrou uma resposta.

- Então, Evans? Costumas sempre ter uma resposta na ponta da língua. Não dizes nada? Ou estás a gostar demasiado da minha presença? - aproximou-se dela, mas Lily levantou-se de repente:

- Ouve de uma vez, Potter. Encaixa uma coisa na tua cabecinha. Eu nunca vou ser uma das tuas conquistas! - começou a enumerar com os dedos - Primeiro: Até já me podes ter salvo de uma maldição e teres me ajudado ontem. Eu agredeci e _É SÓ_. Segundo: És um imaturo, convencido, presunçoso e sei lá mais o quê! Por isso vê se amadureces! Terceiro: Não, não vou sair contigo! Escusas de me perguntar que eu sei que o ias fazer!

James voltou a sorrir.

Pronto, ela estava-se a irritar ainda mais. Ela diz-lhe aquilo e ele sorri?

- Mas isso já faz parte do nosso quotidiano, Evans. Por isso, queres ir comigo no próximo fim-de-semana a Hogsmeade, minha corçinha?

Ela pegou numa almofada que se encontrava no sofá e atirou-lha à cara com força, saindo da Torre dos Gryffindor com passadas largas e pesadas, bastante enervada.

Poucos alunos se viam, e Lily dirigiu-se ao Salão, disposta a tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas uma mão agarrou-lhe no braço antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Olhou para a figura que a agarrara. O seu pesadelo parecia-se estar a começar a realizar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, mais um capitulo prontinho! Espero que gostem e deixem review porque é o que me motiva a continuar a escrever! <strong>_

_**Este capítulo é mais tenso do que os restantes devido ao pesadelo de Lily e à parte final. **_

_**Resposta aos reviews: **_

**Hannah Granger Weasley-_ O Sirius é demais, mesmo! Eheh Eu agradeço imensamente todos os elogios ao capítulo e ainda bem que gostaste da parte da corça e do veado, fico feliz, amiga! _**

**Ninha Souma _– Bem, o Ryan já fez mal à Lily no pesadelo, agora vais ter de esperar pelo próximo capitulo para saber se vai voltar a fazer o mesmo na vida real! E esperemos que a Lily continue com a sua boa sorte e que o James a venha acudir! Bem se o James tentasse cuidar da Lily eu acho que ela o mandaria ir dar uma volta (com os comportamentos dele, é normal, né? )_**

**_Até ao próximo capítulo, _**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Leniita W_**


	13. Confusão no Salão

Lily olhava Ryan com o pânico estampado nos olhos, apesar de querer parecer forte, não sabia mesmo o que é que ele lhe estava a pensar fazer.

- Larga-me Ryan!

Ele encostou-a contra a parede sem dizer nada.

- LARGA-ME! - gritou mais uma vez, também com o intuito de chamar a atenção de alguém para a tirar dali, mas ninguém passava naquele corredor.

Respirou fundo e viu que não tinha alternativa se não falar com ele.

- O que é que queres, Ryan? - cuspiu as palavras com brusquidão – Diz-me o que queres! Eu estou farta de ti! Completamente farta! Eu quero saber o que preciso de fazer para me deixares em paz!

Ryan semicerrou os olhos, e soltou um longo suspiro. .

- Quero fazer uma coisa. - retorquiu também com uma voz fria.

Lily tentou soltar-se, temendo que o seu pesadelo se concretizasse, mas inutilmente. Sentiu o hálito de Ryan a chegar-lhe ao nariz. Ele estava a aproximar os seus lábios dos dela. Sim, era como no pesadelo: ele esmagou com violência a boca contra a dela. Um sensação de nojo estava a passar-lhe pelo corpo.

Com uma força que ela não sabia de onde vinha, empurrou-o fazendo cair no chão.

Ryan ficou a olhar para ela com a boca aberta.

- Era isso que querias fazer? Beijar-me? - a sua voz transmitia o nojo todo que sentia dele.

- Não. - ele respondeu – Queria que percebesses que gostas de mim e que és minha.

- TUA? Ryan eu quero-te fora da minha vida! Eu não sinto nada por ti! Ouve-me, NADA! E nunca vou sentir! Todas as ameaças que fizeste, aquilo que fizeste ao Potter, isso só serviu para eu não querer saber de ti e demonstrares o teu lado obscuro!

Ele não respondeu e baixou a cabeça. Parecia que o rapaz maldoso tinha-se sumido naquele momento.

- Eu só lamento ter sido tua amiga! - virou costas, branca como cal, olhando por cima do ombro e observando que Ryan não a seguia nem sequer se limitava a olhar para ela.

Chegou finalmente ao Salão.

Sentou-se na mesa dos Gryffindor, com as mãos a tremer. Não tinha fome e olhava fixamente para o prato.

Sentiu alguém a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Lily, estás bem? - era a voz de Marlene Mckinnon.

Lily virou o rosto para ela, e disse com uma voz tremida:

- Não, nem por isso.

- Passou-se alguma coisa? Podes desabafar se quiseres.

Ela precisava mesmo de contar a alguém o que tinha acontecido à pouco, se não rebentava, por isso contou tudo a Marlene, não deixando nenhum promenor de fora.

- E foi isto. - concluiu.

- Bem, eu conheço bem esse tipo de rapazes insistentes. Quando não conseguem o que querem, beijam-nos e ameaçam-nos, principalmente, para sentirmos medo e acabarmos por ficar com eles.

Lily achava que nem todo o tipo de rapazes insistentes são assim, por exemplo o Potter nunca a tinha ameaçado. Bem, tentado beijar já, mas era diferente.

- Eles acabam por desistir com o tempo, Lily. E esse Ryan também vai, depois do que lhe disseste dúvido muito que não pense no assunto e reconsidere.

- Eu espero bem que sim. - suspirou Lily enterrando a cabeça nos braços.

Ouviu vozes de rapazes que conhecia bastante bem, bastante audíveis, a virem da direcção da entrada do Salão. Não precisou de levantar a cabeça para saber quem eram. Um deles iria ter com ela com toda a certeza.

- Evans? - era James – Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a sua voz parecia preocupada e madura.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso, Potter. - disse com frieza sem levantar a cabeça.

- Foi aquele Stewart não foi? Ele fez-te alguma coisa? Eu vou tratar dele!

Lily, finalmente, levantou a cabeça e viu que James se dirigia a mesa dos Ravenclaw, ela levantou-se e puxou-lhe o manto.

- Não te metas, Potter! Eu já lhe disse umas quantas coisas que espero que ele entenda de vez!

- Então ele fez-te mesmo alguma coisa, não foi? - ele direccionou-se outra vez para o seu destino, mas ela voltou-lhe a puxar o manto.

- Está quieto, Potter! Vais ficar aqui comigo! Ele ainda te magooa, como fez no jogo de Quidditch!

Lily não mediu o impacto que as suas palavras iam ter na cabecinha de James Potter.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Queres que fique contigo? Estás preocupada comigo?

- Para eu não me sentir culpada! - praticamente rugiu estas palavras tentando remediar o que tinha dito antes, mas James não se importava, parecia que tinha ouvido o que queria.

- Será um prazer imenso ficar contigo, Evans.

- O QUÊ? JIMMY, O QUE É QUE ESTÁS PARA AÍ A DIZER? - era a voz de Claire que ressoava no salão inteiro. Todos se tinham virado na direcção dela. - TU NÃO PERCEBES QUE A TUA NAMORADA SOU EU? PORQUE QUE ANDAS ATRÁS DELA?

James olhava estupefacto para Claire que ainda não se tinha calado um bocadinho, enquanto Lily tentou controlar o riso perante a situação, mas foi difícil.

- O QUE É QUE ELA TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO? DIZ-ME! DIZ-ME O QUE É!

James abriu a boca para falar, mas como sempre Claire não deixou ele emitir qualquer som.

- Tu vens imediatamente comigo conversar sobre isto!

Ele finalmente conseguiu a sua oportunidade de falar, e disse firmemente:

- Não.

Ela olhou-o com as lágrimas a brotarem-lhe dos olhos enquanto o salão continuava todo na espectativa para ver o que aconteceria.

- Não? Como assim não?

- Acabou tudo, Claire.

- O QUÊ? TU NÃO PODES ACABAR COMIGO!

James suspirou fundo.

- E só não acabei contigo mais cedo porque não me deixavas, aliás isto nunca deveria ter começado.

Claire aproximou-se dele, com uma expressão furiosa, e pregou-lhe um estalo na cara com tanta força que os óculos dele voaram para cima da mesa dos Gryffindor.

- IDIOTA! HÁS-DE ME VIR PEDIR PARA ANDAR CONTIGO OUTRA VEZ E EU NÃO VOU QUERER SABER!

Antes de sair do Salão, Claire lançou um olhar fulminante a James e Lily.

Lily olhou para James e qual não foi o seu espanto quando reparou que este sorria. James esfregou a cara do lado em que Claire lhe tinha batido e sentou-se. O Salão inteiro ainda olhava para a porta por onde ela tinha saído com medo que aquela doida volta-se com os seus berros grotescos.

- Consegui, Padfoot!

- Foi difícil, mas aguentaste-te bem! - disse o amigo – Apesar de ela te ter batido, mas enfim, já o esperavas de uma maluca como ela.

Dory, a amiga de Claire que estava interessada em Sirius no ano passado estava sentada ao lado dele e olhou-o com uma expressão zangada. Pegou no jarro do leite e deitou-o todo por cima da cabeça de Sirius por ter ofendido a sua melhor amiga e também saiu do Salão.

Todos se começaram a rir. James quase que caiu do banco de tantas gargalhadas que dava.

- Acho que é melhor ires ao dormitório mudares de roupa, Padfoot. O leite ainda fica azedo.

Sirius, pegou noutro de jarro de leite que ali se encontrava e atirou-o a cara do melhor amigo. Este correu atrás dele até sairem do Salão e irem para a Torre dos Gryffindor trocar o uniforme.

- Mas que confusão é que se passou aqui? - perguntou Anna que tinha acabado de chegar, com um misto de curiosidade e espanto – A Claire e a Dory passaram por mim furiosas e agora aqueles dois saem daqui a correr cobertos de leite. Perdi alguma coisa?

- Nem queiras saber. - disse Lily soltando uma gargalhada já completamente esquecida do que lhe tinha acontecido de manhã.

* * *

><p>Passou uma semana. Uma semana sem Ryan andar atrás de Lily. Muitas vezes cruzavam-se, o que deixava Lily bastante nervosa, mas ele não fazia nada. Nem sequer olhava para ela. O que a deixava, sem dúvida, mais descansada. Talvez ele estivesse a preparar alguma... Ou talvez tivesse mesmo desistido. O que interessava é que andava mais aliviada, sem ter de se preocupar em olhar para trás para ver se estava a ser seguida. Claro que o alívio acabava-se quando chegava o Potter. Agora que já não tinha namorada, tinha voltado a ser o mesmo de sempre com ela. Convites desenfreados para sair, elogios sem fim … Claro que ela recusava tudo e mandava-o ir passear com palavras frias como sempre.<p>

- Evans... O Natal está a chegar e podes antecipar a minha prenda aceitando o meu pedido para sair.

- Potter, deixa-me em paz! - bufou impacientemente dando largas passadas, para se conseguir afastar dele.

- Oh, vá lá, Evans. O que é que te custa?

Lily parou de andar e virou-se para ele furiosa:

- Custa-me muito! Principalmente, perder o meu tempo com um idiota imaturo como tu!

- Na semana passada querias que eu ficasse contigo e que não fosse ter com o Stewart para não me magoar. - disse com um sorriso fingindo inocência – Pensava que tinhas mudado a tua opinião sobre mim e que finalmente parasses de resistir.

- POTTER, PÁRA DE ME CHATEAR!

Ela afastou-se furiosa e entrou no dormitório fechando a porta com força. Depois suspirou mais calma e sentou-se na sua na sua cama.

A rotina habitual dela e do Potter tinha voltado, agora sem Claire sempre em cima dele, o que até lá no fundo (bem no fundo), não a deixava descontente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Cá está mais um capítulo! O James livrou-se da Claire, finalmente! E, por enquanto, a Lily do Ryan!<strong>_

_**Resposta aos reviews: **_

**Hannah Granger Weasley_ – Eheh, a ideia também era mesmo pregar um susto! E pelos vistos consegui! :) Claro, que devido ao facto de ela ter o patrono corça, ele tinha-se de aproveitar disso para lhe arranjar a alcunha '' minha corçinha'', eheh (que por acaso também acho que é uma alcunha fofinha!)._**

**Ninha Souma_ – Bem, depois do Ryan ter beijado a Lily neste capitulo e de ela lhe ter dito aquelas coisas, ele deixou de a chatear, pelos menos por agora... Vamos ver se ele vai continuar assim, ou se lhe vai fazer mais alguma coisa! Sim, concordo contigo, o James precisa mesmo de crescer! _**

**Sophie Stevens_ – AHAH, realmente a Claire e o Ryan não deviam ficar nada mal os dois juntos, e concordo plenamente com a ideia de irem os dois para o Inferno! Pois, desta vez o James não a salvou, ela teve de se safar sozinha! _**

_**Bem, continuem a deixar review para me continuar a motivar a escrever e até ao próximo capítulo! **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	14. Em Hogsmeade

Era, finalmente, o dia de visita a Hogsmeade antes de começarem as férias de Natal.

Lily e as amigas foram ao café e de seguida deram uma volta pela pequena vila.

- Olha o Ryan dirige-se para aqui. - comentou Marlene de súbito.

Vinha em passo apressado, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e uma expressão de remorso espalhada pela sua cara.

Lily engoliu em seco. Será que viria ter com ela? Viria chateá-la mais uma vez?

As respostas às suas perguntas foram logo respondidas.

- Posso falar contigo, Evans? - perguntou Ryan. Lily reparou que a tratou pelo apelido, não pelo nome. Admirou-se. Mesmo depois de ela se ter zangado com ele e pedir-lhe que a deixasse em paz ele continuava a chamar-lhe ''Lily''.

- Não, não podes. O que tinhamos para falar, já falamos. - estava pronta para lhe voltar as costas, mas ele implorou.

- Por favor... Eu não te faço nada. Podemos ir conversar para o _Três Vassouras_ se quiseres, à frente de toda a gente.

Lily olhou para as amigas e depois voltou a olhar para ele. Suspirou, rendida.

- Está bem. Vamos lá. - segui-o até ao café, sempre com as amigas no seu enlace.

Quando chegou ao lá sentou-se e cruzou os braços firmemente sobre o peito.

- Estou à espera.

Ryan olhou para a mesa antes de começar a falar.

- Eu... eu quero pedir-te desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu.

Lily arregalou os olhos e descruzou os braços deixando a sua postura rígida de lado, atenta ao que ele lhe ia dizer.

- Eu sempre estive habituado a tudo o que queria. Entendes? Quando me interessava por alguma rapariga, conseguia sempre tê-la, porque nunca davam luta. Mas contigo... Foi diferente. Armaste-te em difícil e eu pensei que não faltava muito para deixares de resistir, mas enganei-me. E quando não consigo ter o que quero... Começo a agir sem pensar. E por isto tudo queria pedir-te desculpas e dizer que não volto mais a chatear-te.

- Uau. - conseguiu pronunciar Lily.

Ryan voltou a olhar para a mesa.

- Estive muito tempo a pensar em como te havia de pedir desculpa...

Lily compreendeu-o. Nunca o iria perdoar, claro. Mas só o acto de lhe vir pedir desculpas e admitir o erro, era louvável. Apesar de ele ser um parvalhão.

- Fico contente que me tenhas vindo pedir desculpa. Mas sabes que não iremos mais ser amigos nem coisa que se pareça. E vê se começas a pensar duas vezes antes de agires. - concluiu.

James entrava naquele momento no café e ao ver Lily sentada na mesma mesa de Ryan, sentiu-se enervado, por pensar que este estava novamente a chateá-la. Caminhou até lá com passadas largas e furiosas seguido por Sirius, Remus e Peter, e bateu com a mão na mesa assim que lá chegou.

- Deixa a Evans em paz! Ou é preciso obrigar-te? Ela não quer ter nada haver contigo!

Tanto Ryan como Lily tinham ficado embasbacados a olhar para ele. A conversa que tinha estado ali a ocorrer não era nenhuma das tentativas de Ryan. Só que ele não tinha percebido isso, claro.

- Ouviste, Stewart?

- Cala-te, Potter! - exclamou Lily antes de Ryan abrir a boca. - Ele não estava a chatear-me! Estava a pedir-me desculpas! Coisa que tu não sabes fazer! E deixa de te meteres na minha vida! - Estava com a cara encarnada de nervos, e seguiu para a saída sem olhar para trás.

Sentou-se numa rocha ao pé dos pinheiros altos cobertos de neve. Estava farta daquele Potter e da sua mania de se meter onde não devia. Mas claro, como não podia deixar de ser, ele veio atrás dela.

- Evans, como foste capaz de aceitar o pedido de desculpas daquele tipo?

Lily levantou-se, irritada.

- Eu não aceitei o pedido de desculpas dele, Potter! Não sou assim tão estúpida! Mas valorizo o facto de ele admitir que errou!

James abriu um sorrisinho quando ela disse que não o tinha desculpado. Ela cruzou os braços e voltou a sentar-se na rocha. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, o que a fez desviar-se mais para o outro lado da rocha.

- Consegues sempre ver alguma bondade em todos, não é Evans?

Ela ruborizou ligeiramente e disse de mau modo:

- Em todos, menos em ti.

James soltou uma gargalhada.

- Essa doeu.

- Ainda bem. - retorquiu.

- Sabes o que é que eu acho, Evans? - perguntou despenteando irritantemente o cabelo.

- Não sei, não me interessa e também não quero saber.

James riu-se.

- Eu acho que estarmos os dois aqui sozinhos equivale a um encontro.

Lily preparada para se levantar e gritar com ele, respirou fundo antes de o fazer e disse-lhe calmamente:

- Antes de eu ter um encontro contigo eu tinha de estar morta ou no mínimo dos mínimos inconsciente, para nem sequer olhar para a tua cara.

Ele voltou a soltar uma gargalhada.

Na mente de Lily estava uma grande luta. Uma luta entre ficar ali sentada a ouvir as parvoíces do Potter ou por-se a andar. Não queria dar o seu ponto fraco, por isso continuou lá, mas decidiu atacá-lo:

- Eu nunca vou sair com um fanfarrão como tu. Tu e eu não temos nada haver um com o outro.

- Será, Evans? Será que não temos? - virou a cara para ela e piscou-lhe o olho. Aquele tom com que ele tinha falado, irritou-a e ela levantou-se:

- Não, não temos! Enquanto fores assim tão imaturo, não temos! Deixa de pensar que és o centro do mundo só porque jogas bem Quidditch, és giro e inteligente!

E pronto. Lá estava ela a falar sem pensar, o que, quando acontecia tinha um certo impacto na cabeça de James que ela não media.

- E achas que esses não são motivos suficientes para me achar o centro do mundo? - perguntou, com o intuito de irritá-la. Adorava vê-la irritada, claro.

- Olha Potter, estou prestes a mandar-te um raio de uma bola de neve à cara se não te calas.

- Porquê que me ameaças que me mandas sempre o ''raio'' de alguma coisa à cara?

Ela não lhe respondeu e virou-lhe as costas dirigindo-se novamente ao café para ir ter com as amigas. Ouviu o Potter a dizer ''Vemo-nos em Hogwarts, Evans!'', mas não ligou. Encontrou as amigas antes de chegar ao café.

- Por onde é que andaste, Lily? - perguntou Anna. - Andávamos à tua procura.

- Sim. Desde que saíste do Três Vassouras, não te vimos mais. - disse Marlene.

- Foi só o estúpido do Potter que me esteve a chatear.

As amigas trocaram um olhar e tentaram abafar uma gargalhada. Lily ignorou-as.

- Sabes, Lily. Eu acho que tu e o Potter ainda vão acabar casados.

Lily ficou a olhar para Marlene completamente estupefacta.

- Não acredito, Marlene! Já estás como o Black? Ele disse-me exactamente o mesmo há uns tempos atrás! Isso nunca vai acontecer!

Antes de Marlene dizer o que quer que fosse, Sirius aproximou-se:

- Peço desculpa, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa...

- É claro que não pudeste, Black! - gritou-lhe Lily.

Sirius pigarreou e continuou a falar:

- Fico feliz por a bonita McKinnon concordar comigo. Um dia ainda nos vais dar razão.

- Nunca! - rugiu Lily antes de seguir para o sítio onde já Professores e alunos abandonavam Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>James estava deitado na sua cama do dormitório pensando em Lily.<p>

_Estar apaixonado por uma pessoa que nos dá para trás é complicado._ - pensava.

Mas isso não o fazia desistir. Nunca o ia fazer desisitir. Nem que demorasse 10, 20, 30 anos, Lily iria ser dele. E era a esse pensamento que ele se agarrava com força.

- Ei, Prongs, pára de pensar na Evans e escuta-me! - disse Sirius com uma voz irónica.

James olhou para ele e suspirou. O melhor amigo conhecia-o bem demais.

- Diz, Padfoot.

- O que achas de darmos uma volta por aí debaixo do teu manto de invisibilidade? Vamos ver se encontramos novas passagens! E vamos ver se paras de pensar um bocadinho na Evans. - disse dando uma gargalhada no final.

James mandou-lhe uma almofada.

- Cala-te.

- Vá vamos lá! Acordamos o Moony e o Wormtail?

Peter dormia com a boca aberta e com um bocadinho de baba a cair-lhe pela boca enquanto Remus estava todo enroscado debaixo dos lençóis ressonando suavemente.

- Não. Deixa-os estar a dormir. - pegou no manto que se encontrava no seu baú e saiu do dormitório com Sirius à frente. Quando chegou ao cimo das escadas, Sirius parou de repente o que quase fez James tropeçar e cair das escadas a baixo.

- Está ali alguém. - murmurou Sirius. Apontando para o sofá.

James meteu a capa por cima dos dois, tentando se abaixar o suficiente para não se verem os seus pés.

Quando se dirigiram ate ao retrato da Dama Gorda, James reparou que a figura que estava no sofá tinha o cabelo ruivo. Era Lily que tinha adormecido enquanto lia um livro.

- Vai andando, Padfoot. - disse James passando-lhe o manto de invisibilidade.

Sirius revirou os olhos e comentou:

- Sempre o mesmo. - e saiu pelo retrato.

James pôs o braço de Lily que caia para o chão, ao lado do seu corpo no sofá, e foi-lhe buscar uma manta que estava na poltrona, pois via que ela estava a tremer.

Levantou a mão para lhe fazer uma festa, mas logo a baixou. Suspirou e voltou a levantá-la.

_Que se dane. Ela também não vai ficar a saber._ - pensou fazendo-lhe a carícia na face.

Feito isto, andou até ao retrato lançando-lhe um último olhar, sorrindo e pensando o que ela faria se soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu sei que vocês estão com vontade de me matar por não ter postado mais cedo, mas desculpem, asério! Não consegui mesmo! E agora vou começar a postar com menos regularidade porque as minhas aulas já começaram e só devo conseguir escrever aos fim-de-semanas! Espero que me desculpem e que o capítulo vos compense! <strong>_

_**Resposta aos reviews: **_

**Hannah Granger Weasley –_ Eheh ;) Ainda bem que te riste e gostaste tanto do capítulo! Foi um capítulo com muito humor!_**

**Ninha Souma - _ Também adorei escrever a parte em que Lily se preocupa com o James e ele fica todo contente! Bem, depois deste capitulo, o Ryan não vai mais chatear a Lily, está descansada! Ah, e quanto ao beijo que o Ryan ganhou foi '' roubado '' da Lily, mas acho que o James também é bem capaz de fazer isso, mas com menos violência! ;)_**

**Sophie Stevens –_ Asério que achaste que o capitulo era um dos melhores? Fico tão feliz! Sim, a Lily tinha mesmo de dizer aquilo ao Ryan. Ele é um otário, mas acho que neste capítulo até se redimiu. E a Claire a levar um ''não'' do James, foi uma parte que gostei muito de escrever, ahah :D_**

**BloodyDarpside_ – Bem, acho que o Ryan também aprendeu a lição! Sim, a Claire e ele têm mesmo algum problema (mais a Claire que ele, porque o Ryan ao menos, admitiu que errou!). E sim, foi apenas uma coincidência eles terem sido ''descartados '' no mesmo dia. O Ryan já não vai fazer mais nada, mas será que a Claire vai fazer alguma coisa para romper o relacionamento deles? Ela é meio maluca, por isso nunca se sabe, eheh ;)_**

_**Bem, peço-vos desculpa mais uma vez e agradeço as vossas fabulosas reviews que são a melhor coisa que uma autora como eu pode ter!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W **_


	15. A conversa de James e Marlene

Lily espreguiçou-se e bocejou. Olhou em redor e observou que tinha adormecido na Sala Comum.

Uma pequena luz matinal invadia a sala. Levantou-se devagar e dirigiu-se ao dormitório disposta a tomar um longo duche. De seguida saiu da Torre dos Gryffindor e seguiu para o salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom-dia! - exclamou Marlene assim que Lily entrou.

- Bom-dia. Já acordada?

- O mesmo pergunto-te a ti.

- Adormeci no sofá da Sala Comum..

Marlene soltou um risinho:

- Bem, me parecia que eras tu.

Lily sentou-se e pegou numa maçã.

- Já pensaste dar uma oportunidade ao Potter? - perguntou Marlene de súbito fazendo Lily engasgar-se com um pedaço de maçã.

- O... o quê? Porque raio estás a perguntar isso ?

- Bem... Porque, na verdade, é o que todos te querem perguntar.

Lily respirou fundo e disse-lhe tentando transmitir todo o desagrado que tinha sobre aquele assunto:

- Marlene, vou-te dizer o mesmo que já disse ao Potter. Eu não vou sair com um tipo que se acha o maior! Que é um convencido, gabarolas, parvalhão, idiota..

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada:

- Acho que já percebi.

- Óptimo. Então não me voltes a falar desse assunto. - disse de mão modo, dando uma trinca na maçã. A amiga gargalhou outra vez.

- Mas olha que ele gosta de ti …

- MARLENE! Já chega! Ele gosta de mim e de mais de metade desta escola! E só anda atrás de mim porque não lhe ligo nenhuma! -levantou-se irritada e, dando passadas largas, foi para o pátio, mas antes de lá chegar esbarrou com alguém.

Esse alguém era a última pessoa que ela queria ver.

- Excelente. O meu dia não podia estar a começar melhor... - resmungou baixinho.

- Bom-dia, Evans! - disse James bem disposto.

- Bom-dia só se for para ti. Com licença. - tentou desviar-se, mas ele impediu-a.

- Mau humor matinal, Evans? - disse com um sorrisinho trocista e despenteando o cabelo.

- Nem imaginas o quanto, Potter! Agora, deixa-me passar... JÁ! - ele deixo-a passar e esboçando um sorriso maroto, gritou para ela:

- Nas férias de Natal não queres sair comigo?

Lily estacou vermelha de raiva, mas logo depois voltou a andar dando passadas cada vez mais furiosas, e afastou-se com rapidez.

James soltou uma gargalhada. O seu melhor amigo aproximou-se dele e abanou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Sempre o mesmo, Prongs... Pelos vistos já a irritaste hoje.

- Claro, Padfoot. Já faz parte do nosso quotidiano.

- Pois... Já tinha reparado nisso, seu totó.

- Vê lá a quem chamas totó seu vadio.

- Vadio? Vê-la se não te caiem as hastes com essa piada.

A sua troca de insultos foi interrompida por uma figura feminina de cabelo loiro esbranquiçado.

- Humm, desculpem. Posso interromper? - perguntou Marlene.

Sirius, como não podia deixar de ser ao ver uma cara bonita, abriu um largo sorriso e respondeu:

- Claro que podes. Estás à vontade.

- Queria falar com o James.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha e James pareceu surpreendido.

- O que tens para falar comigo?

- É melhor conversarmos a sós. - disse lançando um olhar a Sirius.

James encolheu os ombros para o amigo e seguiu Marlene.

* * *

><p>As férias finalmente tinham começado e estavam todos nas suas casas, bebendo chocolate quente, convivendo com a família, apreciando o quentinho da lareia ou então simplesmente a observarem a neve a cair na rua.<p>

Todos, menos James. Este olhava aborrecido para a sua janela, bufando de 30 em 30 segundos. Sirius entrou no seu quarto, e ao vê-lo assim abanou a cabeça.

- Estás assim desde que tiveste aquela conversa com a Marlene.

James voltou a bufar e lançou um olhar desanimado a Sirius.

- Eu não percebo as raparigas, Padfoot.

- Ora bem, amigo... Eu nunca as percebi, nem quero perceber, mas finjo que percebo, percebes?

James revirou os olhos. Sirius só sabia brincar com situações sérias.

- Pelas cuecas às florzinhas de Merlin … Já nem te ris das minhas magníficas piadas. - visto não ter resposta continuou a falar – Como bom amigo que sou, e mesmo não sabendo o que falaste com a Mckinnon, tento animar-te e tratas-me com desprezo... - disse fingindo tristeza.

- Nós não falamos nada de especial... Aliás tu conhces bem qual foi o assunto, com certeza.

- Lily Evans. Não é preciso ser um génio para adivinhar (apesar de eu o ser). Só ficas amuadinho dessa maneira quando o assunto é ela.

James bufou novamente e voltou a olhar para a janela.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Lily, <em>

_Antes que venhas a saber por terceiros quero que tomes conhecimento que falei com o James no final do ano... Sobre ti. Sim, eu sei que neste momento deves estar com vontade de me lançar uns quantos ''Crucio'' ou ''Avada Kedavra'', mas eu não fiz por mal. _

_O que eu lhe disse foi a pura da realidade. Eu disse-lhe que se continuasse com as atitudes parvas que ele tem nunca teria nenhuma possibilidade contigo. Acredita que ele ficou a pensar bastante no assunto. Sim, eu também sei que não me devia ter metido assim na tua vida, porque tu não gostas dele, mas sou tua amiga, por isso, na verdade, tenho direito a meter-me na tua vida. _

_Espero que não fiques muito chateada e que me perdoes antes das aulas começarem. _

_Tem um bom Natal, amiga. _

_Beijinhos_

_Marlene Mckinnon_

_PS: Temos de ir sair com a Anna e a Mary (quando te passar o possível ataque de fúria que deves estar a sentir de mim). _

Na realidade, quando acabou de ler a carta, Lily estava _mesmo _com vontade de matar a amiga. Mas o que é que lhe tinha dado? Falar com o idiota do Potter sobre a possibilidade de ele sair com ela? A Marlene ia ouvi-las.

E mais uma vez, o Potter, mesmo que indirectamente tinha-lhe estrago o dia. Como sempre. O que faltava agora? Receber uma carta dele como no verão?

Frustrada, pegou no pergaminho e voltou a mete-lo dentro do envelope guardando-o numa caixa.

Desceu para jantar. Sempre era melhor aturar o azedume da irmã em relação a si, do que ficar a olhar para a carta que lhe estragara o dia.

Ficou o tempo todo em silêncio. Mal tocou na comida.

- Lily, querida, come alguma coisa. - disse Mrs Evans preocupada.

- O que se passa, Lily? Alguma poção que te correu mal, foi? - chutou Petunia com ironia e maldade na voz.

- Já chega, Petunia. - disse o Mr Evans com um tom autoritário deixando Petunia aborrecida.

- Deixe estar pai. Já estou habituada. - comentou Lily.

- Passou-se alguma coisa com algum rapaz, querida? - perguntou a mãe com uma voz suave, mas também com bastante curiosidade.

Lily engasgou-se com aquela pergunta surpresa.

- Humm... mãe, é que...

- Deixa-a em paz. Ela não parece querer falar sobre isso. - falou mais uma vez Mr Evans com tom autoritário, virando-se de seguida para Lily, piscando-lhe o olho.

Lily enrubesceu. A mãe tinha razão o assunto era um rapaz. Um rapaz extremamente parvo e idiota. Mas claro, o pensamento que o pai deveria estar a ter, para lhe ter piscado o olho, era errado. Ele devia pensar que Lily tinha alguma coisa com o rapaz. Mas não tinha. Nem nunca ia ter.

_''Pela tanga de Merlin... Alguma vez eu, Lily Evans, no meu perfeito juízo ia ter alguma coisa com o idiota chapado do James Potter? NUNCA!_'' - pensou e continuou a sua refeição calada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ol<strong>__**á! **_

_**Eu sei que devem estar novamente com vontade de me matar, mas eu peço desculpa por não ter postado mais cedo. Não tenho tido mesmo tempo para escrever. Comecei o 10º ano e tem sido uma carga de trabalhos que me deixa pouco tempo livre para me dedicar às minhas fics... Mil desculpas! **_

_**Espero que entretanto não me tenham abandonado :( Eu sei que mereço, mas não o façam, por favor! **_

_**Resposta ao reviews: **_

**Hannah Granger Weasley _– Amiga, fico mesmo feliz que tenhas gostado do último capítulo! Sim, a Lily realmente consegue ser uma desbocada, eheh! Pois ela não tava acordada, mas não se sabe se, futuramente, ela vai a ficar a saber que ele lhe fez uma festa na cara enquanto ela dormia, né? _**

**Ninha Souma _– Sim, o James é sem dúvida um GRANDE imaturo -.- Mas é rapaz, por isso é normal. Todos eles passam por esta maldita fase. Quem dera que não passassem! _**

_**Bem, DESCULPEM mais uma vez. Eu vou tentar postar mais depressa, mas não prometo nada!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


	16. Passeio noturno

-Marlene, tu passaste-te?! - gritou Lily não se importando com os curiosos que ali passavam e tentavam ouvir a conversa.

Estavam a caminho de Hogwarts, no comboio, as férias de Natal já tinha terminado.

-Lily, podes-te acalmar por favor?

-Acalmar?! Porque raio foste falar com o Potter sobre a possibilidade de ele sair comigo ?

Marlene suspirou e disse:

-Eu expliquei-te na carta, Lily! Não é motivo para ficares assim!

Lily deixou de lado a sua postura rígida e pôs a mão na testa e disse:

-Tens razão. Estou a exagerar. Desculpa.

-Desculpas aceites! E, oh! Bem, é melhor ir para a cabine! Até já, Lily! - disse correndo até a sua cabine piscando-lhe o olho.

-Ei! Espera, eu vou contigo! - mas já foi tarde de mais.

-Olá, Evans!

E pronto, agora já sabia o porquê de Marlene ter saído dali a correr. Potter.

-Olha, Potter, tu nas férias de Natal não me dirigiste a palavra, não me mandaste uma carta, nem fazia nenhuma das tuas tentativas frustradas, portanto...

-Tiveste saudades minhas?! - disse irônico, despenteando o cabelo e mostrando o seu melhor sorriso.

-NÃO! Queria era que continuasse assim, sem me chateares! - virou costas e deu passadas largas até a cabine onde Marlene e Anna se encontravam ouvindo a voz convencida de James a dizer ''isso é impossível, Evans!''

Lily abriu a porta da cabine com tal brusquidez que assustou as amigas, que deram ambas um pulo.

-Parece que a conversa entre ti e ele não serviu de nada, Marlene. - disse de mau modo.

-Bem, não custou nada tentar. - disse Marlene, encolhendo os ombros. - Mas parecia mesmo que ele tinha ficado a pensar sobre o assunto.

Lily supirou mais calma e disse:

-Aí está, Marlene. O Potter simplesmente não pensa.

* * *

><p>-Deixa-me adivinhar, Prongs. Tiveste atrás da ruivinha.<p>

James entrou na cabine e sentou-se ao lado do amigo e acenou que sim com a cabeça. As suas rotinas com Lily iam começar novamente, os pedidos para sair, a maneira como ela se irritava com ele... Mas no fundo a conversa com Marlene não lhe saía da cabeça. Será que ele era assim tão imaturo e que com atitudes daquelas nunca iria conquistar Lily? Preferiu não dar mais importância ao assunto. Decerteza que ela só tinha dito aquilo para que ele deixasse em paz Lily de vez. Ou secalhar não...

_Chega James, pára de pensar sobre isto! - _pensou, dando uma chapada mental.

-Ei, Prongs, estás bem? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

-Hã? Ah sim, estou. Não te preocupes. Estou apenas um pouco pensativo.

-Então deixa lá esses pensamentos de lado que já estamos a chegar a Hogwarts novamente! Mais partidas, mais miúdas, mais Floresta Negra! Ai, ai, lar doce lar.

James riu-se da deixa do amigo, assim como Peter e Remus.

E assim que chegaram juntaram-se ao pé da lareira da sala comum a conversar sobre que próximas partidas iam pregar.

* * *

><p>-Oh! - exclamou Lily. - Não encontro o cachecol que os meus pais me ofereceram! Devo tê-lo deixado cair!<p>

Anna esfregou os olhos cheia de sono e disse:

-Deixa lá isso, procuras amanhã. - virou-se para o outro lado da cama e adormeceu.

Mas Lily não tinha sono nenhum. Não devia sair a noite da Torre dos Gryffindor, mas o cachecol era importante para ela e não tinha mais nada para fazer para passar o tempo, por isso decidiu procurá-lo.

À saída do seu dormitório, reparou que os quatro amiguinhos ainda estavam acordados e conversavam animadamente em frente da lareira. Lily suspirou, e desceu as escadas dirigindo-se à saída da Torre, tentanto ignorá-los a eles e aos seus olhares curiosos.

-Vais sair para um passeiozinho nocturno, Evans? - perguntou Sirius sarcástico, mas também curioso.

-Mete-te na tua vida, Black. - respondeu Lily, rudemente. E sem dizer mais nada saiu.

-Cá pra mim, ela é sonambula. - disse Sirius – Porque outro motivo ela sairia da Torre de Gryffindor?

James não dizia nada, mas estava bastante curioso. E preocupado. Não lhe agradava a ideia dela andar sozinha por Hogwarts á noite.

-Vou atrás dela. - disse levantando-se.

-Se tu não fosses é que me admirava. - disse Sirius piscando-lhe o olho.

* * *

><p>Lily encontrou o seu cachecol a frente do Grande Salão. Suspirou aliviada. Tinha sido uma prenda dos pais no Natal. Mas não tinha sono, nem estava cansada nem nada do género por isso decidiu continuar com o seu passeio. Pelo que tinha ouvido dizer, Finch ainda não tinha chegado a Hogwarts, tinha ido visitar uns amigos( todos mal encarados como ele provavelmente), por isso não havia problema em andar por Hogwarts à noite naquele dia. Durante o seu passeio, Lily passou por dois casais, que namoravam aproveitando o facto de naquela noite a escola não estar a ser vigiada.<p>

Chegou a um corredor pouco iluminado e que não se lembrava de ter estado. Chegou a meio dele e olhou para as paredes a fim de tentar reconhecer, mas ouviu passos cada vez mais rápidos na sua direcção. Aqueles passos e o raio do corredor estavam a assustá-la. Engoliu em seco, deitou a mão à sua varinha que estava no bolso e...

-Ei, Evans, espera!

_Pois, só podia ser o idiota do Potter. - _pensou rebolando os olhos.

-O que é que andas aqui a fazer por estas horas da noite?

-E porquê raio é que tu me seguiste? - interrogou irritada.

-Pára me certificar que não te acontecia nada.

-Ora, Potter, eu safo-me muito bem sozinha, não preciso de nenhum guarda costas!

James sorriu e Lily virou-lhe costas dando passadas largas. James teve de correr até a conseguir acompanhar.

-Parece que vais ter de me aturar o resto da noite, Evans!

Lily resmungou baixinho e exclamou:

-Eu vou é voltar para o dormitório!

Mas, dito isto, apercebeu-se que já tinha andando mais uns quantos corredores pouco iluminados e desconhecidos e não se lembrava do caminho de regresso.

-Bem, então nesse caso parece que temos um problema, Evans, porque eu não me lembro do caminho de regresso e parece que tu também não. - disse James com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Lily não lhe respondeu, apesar de lhe ter apetecido mandá-lo ir passear.

Ao fundo daquele corredor avistou uma porta. Podia pernoitar ali durante a noite e quando o sol amanhecesse já era mais fácil encontrar o caminho de volta. O problema era que tinha de pernoitar com o Potter.

Correu até a porta e esta abriu-se ao seu toque. Pensou em fechar a porta na cara do Potter, mas de quê que isso lhe valia?

James pensou que ela faria isso e ao ver que não, sorriu mais uma vez.

-Estás a pensar pernoitar aqui? - perguntou James.

-Eu estou. Mas tu estás à vontade para te ires embora. - retorquiu Lily.

James deu uma gargalhada e entrou na sala. Era grande e espaçosa, mas estava vazia. Das suas janelas avistava-se o lago.

Lily sentou-se ao pé de uma janela e colocou o seu cachecol. A sala era bastante fria.

James não se lembrava de ela ter aquele cachecol na sala comum e perguntou-lhe:

-Saíste da Torre, à noite, para procurar um cachecol? - sentou-se ao pé dela.

Lily desviou-se um pouco, o que não o surpreendeu.

-Não é um cachecol qualquer! Os meus pais ofereceram-me no Natal. Mas tu não tens nada haver com isso, Potter!

James suspirou e sorriu. Tossicou umas quantas vezes e disse:

-Olha, Evans, já que estamos aqui...

Lily não o deixou terminar e adiantou-se ao que ele ia dizer.

-Não, Potter! Isto não equivale a um encontro e, não, não vou sair contigo!

James encostou a cabeça á parede, ela devia ser vidente.

-Evans, fiz algo de tão mau para me odiares tanto?

Lily, pela primeira vez naquela noite, olhou-o nos olhos castanho-avelã. E aqueles olhos transmitiam não só ternura como das outras vezes, mas desta vez, também, alguma tristeza e curiosidade. Os motivos daquela pergunta.

Lily suspirou e só Merlin sabe o que lhe custou dizer o que disse de seguida, mas era a pura das verdades:

-Eu não te odeio, Potter.

Dito isto, deitou-se de costas para ele e tentou adormecer, enquanto James suspirou e esboçou um leve sorriso de alegria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Sim, sou eu outra vez! Passado quase um ano voltei a postar! peço desculpa por vos ter ''abandonado'' durante tanto tempo :( espero que me perdoem! O capitulo não está grande coisa, mas ainda assim, espero que gostem!<strong>_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W **_


	17. Pensamentos de Lily

Lily acordou com o ressonar alto de James. Ele dormia profundamente.

Olhou pela janela e o dia já havia bastante claridade. O dia já estava a nascer.

Agora era a melhor altura para irem a procura do caminho de volta. Havia claridade, e ainda quase ninguém estaria acordado portanto não existia o risco de ela ser vista com o Potter. O que pensariam se os vissem? Decerteza que iriam pensar que ela tinha caído nos encantos dele ou coisa assim...

_O que é absolutamente mentira e nunca vai acontecer_. - pensou ela.

Tinha de o acordar. Começou a tossicar, para não ter de lhe dirigir a palavra, mas de nada lhe valeu.

James tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Será que estava a sonhar? De qualquer das formas ela tinha de o acordar.

- Potter! - gritou e ele automaticamente acordou sobressaltado.

- Que foi, Evans? Está tudo bem? Passou-se alguma coisa?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não, Potter! Temos de ir embora!

James esfregou os olhos e colocou os óculos. Estava a ter um sonho tão bom. Sonhava que Lily tinha finalmente aceite o seu pedido para sair. Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira e resistiu ao facto de lhe perguntar o porquê de ter aquele sorriso estampado no rosto. Em vez disso levantou-se e dirigiu-se a porta. James levantou-se e seguiu logo atrás dela.

Saíram os dois da sala, e olharam para o corredor. Não, não podia...

Lily levou a mão a testa.

- Como é que é possível ter-me perdido no corredor da biblioteca?! - disse frustradamente.

James soltou uma gargalhada e Lily ficou ainda mais frustrada.

- Secalhar sabias e quiseste que dormíssemos os dois juntos no mesmo espaço. - e mexeu irritantemente no cabelo.

- Potter, nem comeces! Eu perdi-me mesmo! E esta noite foi um horror, só para que saibas! - começou a dar passadas largas dali para fora enquanto James soltava uma gargalhada atrás dela.

- Um horror, Evans? Até parece... - disse seguindo-a. - Até disseste que não me odiavas.

- Eu devia era ter estado calada!

James voltou a rir enquanto ela subia a escadaria cada vez mais rápido.

Já se viam algumas pessoas pela escadaria que olhavam para eles curiosos e sussuravam ''A Evans está com o Potter? Como é que é possível? '' . E era exatamente isto que Lily queria evitar. Mas tentou não ligar aos comentários.

Chegaram a Torre de Gryffindor. Lily disse a palavra-passe rapidamente e entraram os dois. Nas escadas que vinham dos dormitórios desciam Sirius e Remus e no sofá estava sentada Marlene com Anna bastante preocupadas com Lily.

- Lily, mas o que se … ? - perguntou Marlene, mas Lily não a deixou terminar e apenas disse:

- Sem comentários. Falamos mais tarde. - e correu escadas acima entrando no dormitório para vestir o uniforme.

Sirius quase que correu até ao amigo dando-lhe um encontrão.

- Então, Prongs! Onde é que tu e a ruivinha se enfiaram? - disse, lançando um sorriso maroto para James.

- Ah, não comeces Padfoot! - disse, rindo-se. - Explico-te tudo ao pequeno-almoço! - e também ele subiu as escadas para vestir o uniforme.

* * *

><p>- Vocês dormiram juntos?! - exclamou Sirius um pouco alto de mais. - Só podes estar a brincar!<p>

James revirou os olhos.

- Dormimos na mesma sala. Apenas isso. Não exageres.

- Ah! Bem me parecia que não tinham dormido mesmo juntos, juntos, juntos, do tipo, mesmo juntos, se é que me entendes... - piscou-lhe o olho.

James riu-se.

- Padfoot, só pensas nisso? - riu-se mais uma vez com o encolher de ombros do amigo – Ah, e ela também disse que não me odiava.

- O quê?! Como é que ela disse isso?! - exclamou Sirius ainda mais alto do que a primeira vez.

- Fala baixo! Toda a Hogwarts não precisa de saber!

- Parece que o meu amigo Prongs anda a fazer progressos.

- Quem me dera. Mas continua tudo na mesma.

Naquele momento entrou Lily no Salão com as amigas. Dirigiu-se a mesa dos Gryffindor e não olhou nenhuma vez para James. Ele ainda ficava com ideias naquele cabeça de vento.

- Vês? O que te disse, Padfoot? Continua tudo na mesma.

- Só falta uma coisa para estar igual aos outros dias!

- O quê?

- Tens de ir convidá-la para sair! Pela milésima vez!

James sorriu para o amigo e levantou-se. Despenteou ainda mais o cabelo e exibiu o seu melhor sorriso dirigindo-se a Lily. Lá iam começar as rotinas outra vez.

* * *

><p>- Porquê que ele não me deixa em paz?! Porquê?! - desabafou Lily que estava sentada com Marlene à beira do Lago.<p>

Já tinham passado alguns meses desde que ela e James tinham ''dormido'' juntos.

- Mas quem é que se lembra de num jogo de Quidditch usar o microfone para me convidar para sair?! Quem?! O estúpido do Potter! Arggg, que vergonha! Asério, Marlene, não te rias. Isto não tem piada nenhuma. Nenhuma mesmo!

- Lily, ele anda há meses, aliás até há anos atrás de ti. Como é possível que não lhe dês nenhuma chance?

- A mesma conversa outra vez não, Marlene! Ele é … imaturo e...

Marlene interrompeu-a.

- E irresponsável, infantil, presunçoso, arrogante... Era isto que ias dizer não era?

- Obviamente que sim!

- Vocês ainda vão acabar casados e com filhos.

Lily levantou-se indignada.

- Só por cima do meu cádaver! Eu e o Potter... Nós... Nós nunca iriamos resultar.

- Quem disse isso?

- Ora! Digo-o eu!

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não te rias! Nós os dois não aguentaríamos estar numa sala os dois sozinhos sem eu lhe chamar nomes e ele me convidar para sair!

- Aguentaram uma noite inteira. - lembrou Marlene.

- Isso não conta! E agora pára de falar sobre isto! Devias ir estudar para os _Owl's_! Tu tens exames este ano, não te esqueças!

- Tu é que começaste a conversa. Mas sim, tens razão, eu deveria ir estudar. Acompanhas-me até à biblioteca?

- Não me leves a mal, mas preferia estar aqui a apanhar o ar puro que não vai durar muito tempo. O Potter já deve estar aí a aparecer quase decerteza.

A amiga riu-se.

- Eu não levo a mal, está descansada. Então, até logo, Lily!

- Até logo!

Lily respirou fundo. Estas conversas sobre o Potter já a estavam a chatear um bocadinho demais nos últimos meses. Era impressionante. Potter para ali, Potter para aqui. Até Sirius tinha vindo falar com ela muito subtilmente sobre ele! Bem, subtilmente não... a última coisa que Sirius conseguia ser era subtil em relação a este assunto. Mas, bolas! O 6º ano estava a terminar e Lily pensava que ainda faltava mais outro ano para aturar James.

_Vá, Lily, é só mais um. E depois acaba. Depois não o tens de aturar nem vê-lo mais! - _pensou.

Mas aqueles pensamentos divagavam-lhe na cabeça como um barco à deriva.

Mais um ano... Parecia-lhe uma eternidade.

- Ahhhh! Estúpido James Potter! - disse para consigo mesma.

Porquê que ele, simplesmente, não escolhia outra rapariga para andar atrás? Com tantas por lá, não percebia o porquê de ser ela.

Suspirou e apanhou o cabelo ruivo e liso num rabo de cavalo. Estava calor.

Inspirou uma golfada de ar e voltou para os seus pensamentos.

_James Potter, capitão de Quidditch, bom aluno, popular e … um tremendo idiota.- _pensou e riu-se com o seu pensamento.

Lily arrependera-se de dizer que não o odiava. Apostava 100 galeões como ele agora não deixava de pensar nisso. Bem, ela realmente não o odiava. Mas as atitudes dele... deixavam-na para lá de furiosa.

Mas com isto ele ainda pensaria que ia ter alguma oportunidade com ela. O que não iria acont..

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

- Dou-te 100 galeões para saber o que estás a pensar, Evans.

Lily reparou que estava mesmo absorta nos seus fixamente o lago, quase sem pestanejar. Riu-se, incrivelmente, perante a fala de James. Ainda há pouco tempo atrás tinha pensado que apostaria 100 galeões...

James ficou a olhar para ela com a boca em 'o' . Ela estava mesmo a rir-se. Mas não era um riso de desprezo ou algo assim. Era um riso natural.

_E magnífico._ - pensou.

Lily logo viu que se devia ter contido. Tossicou algumas vezes, tentando disfarçar. Levantou-se, sem dizer uma palavra e passou por James que também não disse nada.

Parou a meio caminho, suspirou e disse:

- Querias alguma coisa, Potter?

James pestanejou algumas vezes, antes de abrir a boca.

- Hum... Não, não. - mentiu. Claro que queria. Ia-a convidar para sair.

Lily ficou admirada. Ele não queria nada? Estranho. Mas virou costas e seguiu.

- Ei, Evans! - exclamou James.

Lily parou. Já estava a espera do que aí vinha: '' Evans, queres sair comigo?'' . E a sua resposta já estava pronta: ''Não!''. Mas para o seu maior espanto, não foram essas palavras que saíram da boca de James.

- Evans, já te disseram que tens um riso magnífico?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Espero que gostem deste capítulo! Eu adorei escrever a parte final *-* espero que vocês também adorem ler!<strong>_

_**Por favor, peço-vos, deixem review se leêm! É sempre bom ouvir as vossas opiniões, asério!**_

_**Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!**_

_**Leniita W**_


	18. Chefes de Turma

As aulas em Hogwarts já haviam terminado e as férias passavam cada vez mais rápido.

Lily estava em sua casa com Marlene e Anna. Tinha-as convidado para passar lá a tarde. Assim que as viu entrar Petunia correu a sete pés e trancou-se no seu quarto. Sempre bastante hospitaleira.

- Peço desculpa pelo comportamento da minha irmã, meninas. - disse Lily tristemente – Ela odeia a ideia de eu ser feiticeira.

- Cá para mim, é só inveja. - comentou Marlene recebendo uma grande cotovelada de Anna – Ei, au! Pronto, desculpa, Lily.

- Deixa lá.

Um piar de uma coruja vindo da janela do quarto de Lily, interrompeu a conversa das amigas.

- Oh, não! Não me digam que é uma carta do Potter! Já me mandou umas 10 nestas férias!

Marlene deu uma gargalhada.

- E respondeste?

- Não... pensava que se não lhe respondesse ele não mandava mais. Mas foi precisamente o contrário que aconteceu! - disse irritada dirigindo-se à janela. - Oh, mas esperem... a coruja trás três cartas! Devem ser as nossas notas, meninas!

- Mas como é que o Dumbledore sabe que viemos aqui esta tarde?

- O Dumbledore sabe tudo. - respondeu Lily com um sorriso.

Lily abriu o envelope que lhe correspondia e viu com entusiasmo as suas notas. Nada mal. Nada mal mesmo. Tinha tido excelentes notas. Mas no fundo da carta, observou que tinha uma informação adicional que dizia: _é com agrado que a informo que foi nomeada Chefe de Turma para este ano._

- Vou ser Chefe de Turma, meninas! - disse quase dando pulinhos de alegria. Era uma grande honra.

- Parabéns! - exclamaram as amigas.

- Obrigada! Bem, mas agora estou com curiosidade para saber quem serão os outros Chefes de Turma.

* * *

><p>- Mas que raio vem a ser isto, Prongs?! Tu, Chefe de Turma?! É uma partida do Dumbledore, só pode! - exclamou Sirius dando uma gargalhada.<p>

- Eu sou altamente responsável, Padfoot. Não percebo o porquê de te estares a rir.

A afirmação de James ainda fez Sirius rir mais.

- Não. Asério, James... Admite que estás tão incrédulo como eu! - e voltou a dar uma gargalhada.

James também se riu.

- Bem, na verdade é um bocadinho estranho, mas não é assim uma coisa do outro mundo.

- Pois claro que não é! É uma coisa de outra dimensão!

- Cá para mim estás é com inveja, Padfoot. - disse James sarcasticamente. Era óbvio que Sirius dispensaria ser Chefe de Turma. Quanto menos trabalho, melhor para ele.

- Inveja, eu? - disse rindo-se ainda mais – Menos, Prongs. Quem vai ter responsabilidades és tu. Já estás a ficar um homenzinho.

- Muito engraçado. - disse James meio amuado, meio a rir.

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

- A graça é um talento natural. Mas tenho mais talentos ainda. Principalmente aqueles que envolvem raparigas. - James deu uma gargalhada – Por falar em raparigas, a ruivinha já te respondeu?

- Não. Não respondeu nem a uma carta. Já estava à espera. Depois da última vez, no verão passado, em que lhe mandei uma carta e depois fomos ter a casa dela... - disse sorrindo. - Gostava de ver a cara da Evans quando chegarmos à escola daqui a uns dias e ela souber que vou ser Chefe de Turma! Acho que lhe dá uma coisita má por saber que este cargo tão importante foi-me entregue a mim. - deu uma gargalhada.

Sirius também riu.

- Claro, Prongs! Mas acho que não era só a ela que dava uma coisita má! Acho que toda a escola vai morrer a rir quando souber!

- Ahah... Que piada tão grande, seu rafeiro. Mas agora fiquei a pensar, quem serão os outros Chefes de Turma?

* * *

><p>1 de Setembro. Os alunos já estavam no comboio a caminho de Hogwarts.<p>

Marlene entrou na cabine onde estavam as amigas. Tinha novidades. Novidades que não iam agradar nada Lily...

- Olá, meninas. Lily... hum... descobri quem são os outros Chefes de Turma das outras equipas.

- Então? Quem são?

- Hum... bem, mas também descobri que foi outra pessoa nomeada de Gryffindor para Chefe de Turma...

- Quem, Marlene? Desembucha!

Marlene respirou fundo.

- O … bem, o … Potter.

Durante um minuto, Lily, não teve outra reação senão desmanchar-se a rir pensando que a amiga estava a gozar. Mas quando olhou para ela e não a viu a rir, percebeu que era verdade.

- O QUÊ?! - gritou Lily. - COMO É QUE ISSO É POSSÍVEL? O DUMBLEDORE PASSOU-SE?

- Shiuu, Lily, shiuu. Fala baixo!

Mas Lily já não a ouvia.

- Como é que aquele irresponsável foi nomeado para este cargo?! Como ?! – já se tinha levantado e andava de um lado para o outro na cabine.

- Lily, calma… não é assim tão mau…

- Não é assim tão mau, Marlene?! Nós de certeza que vamos ter de fazer rondas juntos! Não acredito… - dito isto voltou-se a sentar e não disse mais nada. Cruzou os braços e olhou para a janela. Como é que era possível que ele tivesse sido nomeado para Chefe de Turma?! Sim, ele era bom aluno, mas aquele cargo exigia responsabilidade e maturidade! Algo que o Potter definitivamente não tinha…

_Não posso acreditar._ – pensou, frustrada.

Não sabia o que a irritava mais sinceramente. Se era o facto daquele irresponsável ter sido nomeado para Chefe de Turma ou o facto de saber que ele não ia parar de chateá-la.

* * *

><p>Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, os Chefes de Turma foram chamados pela Professora McGonagall para lhes mostrar as suas salas comuns.<p>

Lily nem olhava para James. Sabia que ele estava com aquele maldito sorriso presunçoso na cara.

Quando James soube que Lily também ia ser Chefe de Turma ficou bastante contente, mas com Lily não aconteceu o mesmo.

- Temos quatro salas comuns. – falou a Professora McGonagall. Lily olhou com expectativa para ela. Podia significar que ela podia não calhar com o Potter na mesma sala comum, o que era realmente um alívio. – Uma para cada equipa. – mas assim que ouviu estas palavras Lily levou a mão há testa. Não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir. – As salas comuns que vão ser partilhadas têm, de cada lado, um dormitório. Obviamente que não é permitido aos rapazes Chefes de Turma entrarem no dormitório das raparigas Chefes de Turma e vice-versa. – continuou a Professora McGonagall. Lily suspirou de alívio. – Bem, agora vou entregar as passwords de cada sala.

Quando foi entregar as passwords a James e Lily sorriu-lhes ligeiramente. Estava orgulhosa deles, afinal eram da sua equipa.

- Parabéns aos dois. – comentou baixinho para eles. Depois voltou ao seu ar severo e disse para todos – Não se atrasem para o jantar. Até logo.

O sítio onde se encontravam as salas comuns era um corredor longo com duas portas de cada lado, as portas das salas comuns, respectivamente.

Lily não dirigiu uma palavra que fosse a James e foi até à porta da sua nova sala comum. Era fácil distinguir. Tinha um leão na porta. Disse a password e entrou com James mesmo atrás ainda sorrindo. Estava a achar piada à atitude dela.

A sala comum era mais ou menos do tamanho da de Gryffindor e as cores que predominavam era o vermelho e o dourado. Havia pelo menos um leão em todas as paredes.

Lily viu o seu nome escrito a dourado numa porta do lado esquerdo da sala. Aquele era o seu dormitório. O de James era à direita.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente à sua porta para não dar tempo a James para se lembrar de lhe falar. Mas quando pôs a mão no puxador…

- Então, Evans? Vais-me ignorar o ano inteiro? – perguntou James rindo.

Tarde de mais.

- Cala-te, Potter! Nem sei como foste nomeado Chefe de Turma! – virou-se para ele cruzando os braços e batendo com o pé fortemente no chão.

- Evans, o Dumbledore lá sabe o que faz…

- Uff! – exclamou ela, mas continuou com a mesma pose.

- Vá, Evans, acalma-te. Eu porto-me bem. – continuou James ainda achando piada à atitude dela.

- Como se isso fosse possível! – abriu a porta do seu dormitório e fechou-a com força, com o objetivo de demonstrar toda a sua indignação.

O seu malão já estava no quarto e, mais calma, retirou de lá o seu uniforme.

_Pelas cuecas infernais de Merlin__…-_ pensou – _Vai ser um ano muito longo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, hey, hey *-*<strong>_

_**Gostaram deste capítulo? Eu gostei de escrevê-lo, mas acho que não ficou muito bom :/ mas conto com as vossas opiniões! **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_

_**PS: Review, please? *-* **_

**V**


	19. As palavras de Sirius

Na manhã do primeiro dia de aulas do seu último ano em Hogwarts, Lily levantou-se, foi tomar um duche e por fim vestir o seu uniforme.

Abriu a porta do seu dormitório bastante devagar e olhou em todas as direcções. O caminho estava livre. Nem sinal do Potter. Provavelmente ainda estava a dormir.

Apressou-se a sair da sala comum e foi diretamente ao Salão para tomar o pequeno almoço.

- Bom dia, Lily! - excamaram as amigas.

- Bom dia!

Sentou-se e pegou numa torrada.

- Então, como é que é partilhar uma sala comum só com o Potter?

- Por favor, se não queres que eu fique maldisposta, Marlene, não me fales disso por favor.

Marlene deu uma pequena gargalhada e disse:

- Bem, dentro de cerca de 5 segundos vais acabar por ficar maldisposta.

- Hã? O quê...

- Bom dia, Evans!

Lily revirou os olhos. Marlene tinha razão.

- Adeus.

James deu uma gargalhada e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Evans, temos ronda juntos, hoje à noite.

Lily, sem olhar para ele, deu mais uma trinca na torrada.

- Nem me lembres disso. E agora desaparece daqui! - disse, fria.

James sorriu e foi ter com os amigos que estavam a entrar no Salão naquele momento.

Marlene soltou uma pequena gargalhada. Lily olhou-a mal humorada e disse:

- Nem uma palavra, Marlene. E sim, já estou maldisposta.

* * *

><p>Lily adorava as aulas, mas naquele dia, não estava com paciência nenhuma. Primeiro, tinha de partilhar a sala comum com o Potter. Segundo, tinha de fazer as malditas rondas com ele.<p>

Estava com a cabeça apoiada na sua mão, rabiscando no pergaminho alheia ao que o Professor Slughorn dizia.

A aula terminou. Lily não fazia a mais pequena ideia de que matéria tinham falado. Enfim... depois tinha de perguntar a Anna.

James reparou que ela tinha estado bastante alheia aquela aula. Apostava 30 galeões como tinha prestado mais atenção que ela. Assim que saiu da sala correu atrás dela. Estava preocupado. Assim que a alcançou pos-lhe o braço em cima dos ombros.

- Então, Evans, passa-se alguma coisa? Tens algum problema?

Lily arregalou os olhos com o atrevimento dele. Mas que lata! Como é que era possível que ele lhe tivesse posto o braço em cima dos ombros... Como se eles fossem alguma coisa um ao outro! Soltou-se rapidamente dando-lhe um encontrão. Aquele não era o melhor dia para ele lhe fazer aquilo. Ela estava mesmo mal-disposta.

Olhou para ele com desagrado e cuspiu as palavras com agressividade.

- Sim, tenho! O meu problema és tu! Estou farta de ti, Potter! Mas o que é que queres afinal?! A exibir-te arrogantemente pela escola como se fosses o dono disto tudo e a pores-me o braço em cima dos ombros! Mas alguma vez tivemos alguma confiança para tal?

- Evans, calma, só estava preocup...

Lily interrompeu-o.

- Sim, claro que estavas. - falou, irónica. - A única coisa que te preocupa a ti é que eu saia contigo para ver se eu finalmente caio nos teus malditos encantos!

Lily estava a dizer tudo o que achava dele e pensava dele desde que o tinha conhecido. Estava maldisposta e o que ele tinha feito tinha sido a gota de água para ela explodir. Nem queria saber das pessoas que estavam ao redor deles a ouvir aquela discussão.

Sirius olhava de boca aberta quer para James quer para Lily. Remus e Petter estavam de olhos arregalados. Marlene tinha chegado naquele momento da sua aula e perguntava a Anna o que se passava. As admiradoras de James sorriam maliciosamente. E James estava totalmente estupefacto com aquela situação.

- Asério, Potter, não sei quantas mais vezes tenho de te dizer que és um imaturo e infantil. Um irresponsável que não pensa nas consequências das suas ações! E agora, infelizmente, vou ter de te aturar já que, não sei como, foste nomeado Chefe de Turma! - suspirou pesadamente – Queres um conselho? Cresce! Ah, e não te canses em voltar a convidar-me para sair porque isso NUNCA vai acontecer!

Virou costas e só aí reparou a multidão que se encontrava lá. Mas antes de sair dali disse sem o olhar:

- Eu não te odeio, mas quem me dera puder-te odiar.

* * *

><p>James encontrava-se sozinho encostado a uma árvore perto do lago. Não lhe apetecia falar com ninguém nem ver ninguém. Lily já lhe tinha falado mal muitas vezes, mas aquela vez tinha o deixado em baixo. Muito em baixo.<p>

_Eu não te odeio, mas quem me dera puder-te odiar. -_estas palavras não paravam de lhe ecoar na cabeça.

Ela tinha sido dura, demasiado dura. Mas... sincera também.

Depois lembrou-se das palavras de Marlene há uns meses atrás. Ela tinha razão. Lily nunca ia sair com um tipo como ele... Apostava que preferia sair com o Peeves em vez dele.

- Então, pá! - disse Sirius aproximando-se do amigo e dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

- Vai-te embora, Sirius. Não quero falar com ninguém.

Sirius olhou para o amigo e deu uma gargalhada.

- Nãããã. Não me parece, Prongs. Eu vou ficar aqui.

James suspirou e desistiu. Não valia a pena. Já sabia como Sirius era.

- Porque é isso que os amigos fazem. - continuou Sirius. - Mesmo que me mandes embora mil vezes, das mil vezes eu vou continuar aqui. Vou continuar com o meu rabinho aqui sentado ao teu lado. Porque os verdadeiros amigos estão sempre do nosso lado, nos bons e principalmente maus momentos.

James olhou para o amigo. Momentos em que Sirius demonstrava o seu lado mais sentimental eram raros.

- Sabes, James... Não desistas, por mais que custe, não desistas. Eu a príncipio não achava muita a piada a ideia de ela te estar sempre a escorraçar... quer dizer tinha piada, mas era demasiado mau para ti. Mas depois vi que tu não desistias dela... continuavas e continuavas a insistir. E para mim isso só significava uma coisa: que tinhas começado a gostar realmente dela. Por isso se não desististe durante todo este tempo, porquê fazê-lo agora?

- Sirius, tu ouviste-a...

- Ouvi, e daí? É por causa disso que desistes? Ouve, tu para toda a escola e principalmente para ela queres dar o ar que és o grande James Potter e que nada te afecta e que és o maior... se bem que eu também faço isso, mas eu agora não interesso. - deu uma gargalhada. - tens de mostrar o teu outro lado James. O lado que muitos desconhecem. O lado maturo. Porque, sinceramente, apesar de pensares que não, eu acredito que o Dumbledore te tenha escolhido como Chefe de Turma por esse motivo. Para mostrares o teu outro lado. E sabe-se lá se esse velho maluco também não vos escolheu aos dois para vos juntar. - disse sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros.

James deu uma gargalhada. O amigo conseguia-o mesmo animar.

- Sirius... Eu...

- Tu nada. Nem me agradeças. Amigos não precisam de agradecimentos.

James sorriu, e abraçou o amigo. E Sirius pensou que não conseguia imaginar melhor forma de James lhe agradecer.

- Vá agora larga-me! - disse Sirius voltando ao seu ''normal – Que lamechas. Vá lá, agora vai para a tua sala comum de cabeça erguida!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey hey *-*<strong>_

_**O que acharam? Bem, desta vez a Lily explodiu mesmo ! :o E o que acharam do Sirius mais sentimental? Espero que tenham gostado ! Deixem a vossa opinião!**_

_**Beijinhos, obrigado pelos reviews e pelo apoio! **_

_**Leniita W**_


	20. Nota da Autora

**Hei, hei, hei meus leitores!**

**Eu sei que não posto um capitulo há uma eternidade, mas eu peço desculpa! As minhas aulas começaram há dois meses e não tenho tido tempo para nada. O 11º ano é duro, acreditem -.-' peço desculpa mais uma vez. Espero escrever um capitulo para breve, mas não prometo nada. Mas estejam descansados, eu não desisto desta fic!**

**Muitos beijinhos**

_**Leniita W**_


	21. Aquele sorriso

Lily estava deitada na sua cama, refletindo sobre as palavras que tinha gritado a James: "Eu não te odeio, mas quem me dera puder-te odiar."

Sim, ela não tinha agido bem e tinha consciência disso. Tinha de facto exagerado e ele não tinha feito nada que já não tivesse feito antes. Aliás, ele tinha dito que até estava preocupado com ela e ela tinha-lhe cuspido aquelas palavras odiosas na cara. "_Eu não te odeio, mas quem me dera puder-te odiar._" - voltou a relembrar. Sim, de facto tinha mesmo exagerado. Não que o Potter não devesse levar um safanão às vezes, mas ninguém merecia ouvir aquilo, especialmente quando nem sequer era verdade. Lily nunca poderia odiar alguém, nem mesmo o Potter. E não desejava puder odiar alguém. Simplesmente não estava na sua natureza fazê-lo ou querê-lo. Nem quando Snape a humilhou e chamou-a _Sangue de Lama_ a frente de todas ela o odiou.

Bufou imapcientemente. Ainda por cima dentro de alguns momentos tinha de ir fazer a maldita ronda com o Potter e não lhe apetecia de todo encará-lo.

Depois daquela discussão entre os dois, Lily correu para o seu dormitório de Chefe de Turma, deitou-se na sua cama e, irritada, não saiu mais de lá. Mas a irritação deu lugar a remorsos que ela não podia controlar. Sabia que Potter já estava na Sala Comum deles à espera, porque já o tinha ouvido entrar com Sirius, Remus e Peter, que diga-se, fizeram uma grande algazzara por estar na presença de uma fabulosa Sala Comum de Chefes de Turma. Mas a algazarra acalmara já há algumas horas e Lily pensou que eles já deviam ter saído e dirigido-se à Torre dos Gryffindor. Mas sabia que Potter estava lá fora à sua espera, com um grande sorriso presunçoso na cara a mexer nos revoltosos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais revoltados e preparando-se com a pergunta de sempre: "_Evans, queres sair comigo_?". Com atitudes destas como não havia de Lily dizer coisas daquelas como disse naquela tarde? Não que tivesse sentido o que dizia pois os remorsos afloravam-lhe na mente, mas simplesmente não se conseguia controlar no que dizia a Potter.

_Mas bem, se ele já está lá fora com aquele sorriso presunçoso e aquela cara como quem mandasse em tudo é porque não preciso de lhe pedir desculpas, não é? - _pensou Lily

Suspirou, pegou no seu manto com o crachá com as letras "C.T." e abriu a porta cautelosamente. Lá estava ele, sentado no sofá à sua espera para a ronda noturna. Mas esperem... Onde é que estava o sorriso presunçoso, onde é que estava o ar de galenteador? Não estava. Simplesmente, não estava lá. Lily procurou com cuidado nas suas belas faces, mas não. Não encontrou nada disso. Encontrou um sorriso sim, mas um sorriso um pouco diferente do habitual. Um sorriso... Um sorriso que nem ela própria conseguia descrever. _Bem, deve estar só a fazer-se de pessoa responsável. _- pensou – _não tarda nada mostra a sua verdadeira face._

- Então, Evans, pronta? - Lily deu um salto quase impreceptível quando ele lhe dirigiu aquelas palavras. Ela tinha estado atenta às suas atitudes e alheiou-se por completo ao resto. Reparou também que no seu olhar não havia tristeza do que se tinha passado naquela tarde e das palavras que ela lhe tinha dirigido. _Bem, então não é preciso pedir desculpa, certo? -_ pensou –_ Mas, não foi nada bonito o que disse... bem o melhor é mesmo pedir desculpa senão os remorsos nunca mais acabam. E vamos lá fazer esta maldita ronda com o maldito do Potter. _

- Anh, sim, estou. - tentou responder educamente.

James já se tinha levantado e dirigia-se à saída quando Lily murmurou:

- Desculpa, Potter.

James sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa já Lily passara por ele a 100km/h com a cara de irritação de sempre quando estava perante ele. Pronto, já se tinham acabado os remorsos. Missão cumprida.

- Evans, és capaz de ter calma? - disse James rindo-se enquanto tentava acompanhar o seu passo rápido.

- Tenho responsabilidades, Potter. E que eu saiba tu agora também. Portanto mexe-te que temos de ir fazer a ronda nas masmorras.

James soltou uma gargalhada. Ali estava ela, Lily Evans, a fazer o seu melhor para dar para trás a James Potter.

* * *

><p>-Portanto... Ela pediu-te desculpa? - perguntou Sirius com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.<p>

- Sim, Padfoot. Qual foi a parte que não percebeste? - disse James revirando os olhos.

- Todas, percebi todas. Mas diz-me lá agora e fala seriamente... que poções é que andaste a tomar nas masmorras durante a ronda que te fizeram pensar que a ruivinha te pediu desculpas?

Remus e Peter soltaram uma breve gargalhada.

- Sirius, daqui a pouco levas com um jarro de leite no focinho. E estou a _falar seriamente_. - disse James repetindo as palavras de Sirius.

- Ui, que agressividade perante a minha adorada pessoa. Já percebi ela pediu-te desculpas. Mas, interrogo-me, como foi a vossa ronda?

James riu-se.

- Como é que imaginas que foi?

- Bem, sinceramente, imagino tu a tentares iniciar uma conversação durante a ronda, e ela a dizer-te "chiu" e "cala a boca, Potter" dizendo que – e desta vez tenta imitar a voz de Lily, saindo-lhe apenas um som esganiçado – "_não se pode conversar durante as rondas, Potter, portanto fecha-me essa boca." _Acertei?

- Em cheio. - respondeu James, enquanto Sirius mostrava o polegar para cima aos outros dois amigos- Mas juro-te que não lhe perguntei nenhuma vez se queria sair comigo. E podia tê-lo feito facilmente. Mas acho que ela gostou que não o tivesse feito. - engoliu uma torrada – Mas tive de me controlar muito para não fazer.

- Nós imaginamos. - disse, desta vez, Remus soltando uma gargalhada.

- Olá, rapazes! - exclamou Marlene, sentando-se do lado direito de Sirius. Este larga o croissant que estava a comer, engole o que tinha na boca e diz mostrando o seu melhor sorriso:

- Bom dia, bonita Marlente.

Marlene soltou um risinho contente, mas logo se recompôs e ignorando a fala de Sirius (por enquanto) dirigiu-se a James:

- Não sei o que se passou na ronda de ontem à noite, James, mas digo-te já, que hoje já falei com a Lily e ela não estava maldisposta como eu pensei que estaria!

- Bem, limitei-me a não ser insistente. - disse encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo. - Tentei ser... controlado no que digo e com isto evitei ser chato e perguntar-lhe se queria sair comigo.

Marlene abriu a boca num perfeito "o" , enquanto Sirius, brincando com o que James acabara de falar, disse:

- Se queres a minha opinião, James, acho que não és nada chato. O facto é que se me tivesses convidado a mim para sair já tinha dito que sim mil vezes. Nem sabes de que maneira sou atraído por ti. - dito isto, piscou-lhe o olho e mandou-lhe um beijinhos.

- Desculpa, Sirius... Nunca pensei... - disse James entrando na brincadeira do melhor amigo- Queres sair comigo?

- Estava a ver que nunca mais. Uffa. - dramatizou Sirius, e todo o grupo desatou a gargalhada.

Passado o momento de diversão, marlene disse:

- Sinceramente, acho que fizeste bem James. - depois vira-se para Sirius. - então, achas mesmo que sou bonita?

- Sem dúvida alguma.

- Bem, é pena eu não achar o mesmo de ti. - mentiu Marlene, encolhendo os ombros e soltando um risinho. Depos levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a saída do Salão.

Sirius também se ria, mas só depois percebeu...

- Ei. O quê? Ela disse que não era bonito? - e correu atrás dela.

Os amigos riam-se às bandeiradas despregadas. Sirius era sem dúvida uma grande personagem.

Naquele momento entra Lily no Salão acompanhada de Anna, e com um olhar estupefacto no rosto quando vê Sirius a correr atrás de Marlene.

Bem, havia lá de compreender aquele rapaz.

Lily e a amiga sentaram-se bem longe, de Potter, Lupin, e Pettigrew, por pedido de Lily, claro. Sabia lá se as boas maneiras do Potter desapareceriam novamente, e ele corria atrás dela a pedir-lhe para sair com ele. Lily observou-o escassos segundos. Ele ria com os amigos e depois começou a explicar uma técnica qualquer de Quidditch que ela só percebeu por ele fazer o gesto que faz quando apanha a snitch. Lá estava ele, James Potter, o mesmo de sempre, a divertir-se com os amigos, sem ainda, uma única vez, se ter dirigido a ela. O seu olhar cruzou-se com o dele quando James não resistiu mais e teve de olha-lá. Sorriu-lhe.

Lily virou-lhe a cara ostentivamente. Claro que James Potter seria sempre o mesmo, mas aquele sorriso... Aquele sorriso deixara de ser presunçoso, aquele sorriso... aquele sorriso passara a ser de alguém um pouco mais maduro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá, meus leitores!<strong>_

_**Antes de mais um enorme pedido de desculpas por ter demorado eternidades a postar. Eu percebo se não me desculparem, mas eu disse que não abandonaria a fic e, apesar do tempo que demorei, aqui está mais um capítulo. **_

_**Espero, do fundo do coração, que não tenham abandonado a fic, porque ela não vos abandonou a vocês. E espero, também, que gostem deste capítulo. Espero que o próximo capítulo, saia na próxima semana. **_

_**Mais uma vez desculpem e, claro, deixem a vossa opinião que é muito, muito importante para mim! **_

_**Beijinhos, **_

_**Leniita W**_


	22. Maldito seja o Potter

A verdade é que, simplesmente, Lily não sabia o que se passava com James Potter. Quer dizer, continuava a ser o mesmo convencido chanfrado, mas qualquer coisa nele tinha mudado. Já não troçava e se metia com outros alunos, sem contar com alguns odiosos de Slytherin que praticavam magia negra a tudo o que se mexesse (futuros Devoradores da Morte, possivelmente). Já não a convidava sistematicamente para sair, mas claro aproveitava os seus momentos a sós, nas rondas, para tentar conversar com ela armando-se, pensava ela, em macho-latino, e para lhe piscar o olho, sorrir, e mexer no raio do cabelo sempre que tinha oportunidade. Mas... o seu olhar e o seu sorriso transmitiam agora maturidade. Agora, pregava mais castigos do que partidas com os amigos. Se bem que Lily sabia que aquele quarteto de amigos saía muitas vezes à noite, mas não faziam nada tão reprovável como antes. Quer dizer, o Potter não fazia. Lily estava com sérias certezas de que ele se estava apenas a armar em bom samaritano a fazer-se passar por responsável, quando na verdade, ela quase que apostava, andava a fazer das deles. Nunca se podia confiar nas boas intenções de James Potter. Pelo menos, ela não confiava. Ia-se lá saber porquê, certo?

Mas Lily, tinha de confirmar o que se passava, aquilo não era, sem dúvida, normal. E ela, de certezinha, que não ia perguntar ao Potter, diretamente o que se passava.

Estes pensamentos vagueavam-lhe na mente, num sábado, enquanto descia a Grande Escadaria e se dirigia ao Salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço rapidamente para depois ainda ir à biblioteca estudar. Mas essa vontade passou-lhe assim que viu a entrar no Salão Sirius, sozinho, vendo, também, a oportunidade perfeita para saber que raio é que se andava a passar com o Potter.

Acelerou o passo e agarrou no braço de Sirius puxando-o para o pátio sem ele perceber sequer o que se estava a passar. Encostou-o a uma coluna, onde ninguém os podia ver, não ia lá o Potter aparecer e pensar que ela estava a pedir informações sobre ele. Bem, na verdade até estava... mas não dessa maneira.

- Ai ai, o James não vai gostar nada disto. - brincou Sirius- em vez de te renderes aos encantos dele, rendeste-te aos meus, mas aviso já que nunca vamos puder ter nada. Eu sou fiel à a minha amizade com James e...

Lily não o deixou terminar, nem sequer reparando que ele estava completamente no gozo, espetando-lhe com o livro na cabeça, provavelmente provocando um alto na cabeça de Sirius.

- Ei, au!

- Black, por favor, cala-te, senão juro-te que te espeto com o raio do livro outra vez na cabeça!

- Ainda por cima és mal-educada. Estou a desprediçar o meu glorioso tempo contigo e tu ainda me bates.

Lily bufou impacientemente e foi directa ao assunto.

- O que é que se passa com o Potter?

- Com o James? Nada, que eu saiba. Mas porquê?

Lily bufou mais uma vez e encostando-lhe o livro ao pescoço, sem reparar, prendendo contra a coluna disse lentamente:

- Eu sei perfeitamente que se passa alguma coisa com o Potter! Não é castigado, não faz partidas, não me convida para sair!...

Sirius interrompeu com um sorriso manhoso na cara:

- Porquê? Sentes falta disso, Ruivinha?

- NÃO! - exclamou alto de mais. Sirius arregalou os olhos e Lily suspirou, acalmando-se – não, não sinto falta! Mas que raio de bom comportamento é este da parte dele? Se eu sei que ele anda a tramar alguma eu..

Sirius voltou a interromper revirando os olhos e desta vez falando com um tom de voz sério:

- Por Merlin, Evans, tu não és capaz de dar um desconto ao James? - Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas Sirius não a deixou e continuou – Afinal, qual é o teu problema? Se ele é infantil é porque é infantil, se ele se comporta, não excelentemente, mas bem, é porque está a tramar alguma! - Lily arregalou os olhos. Nunca na vida, Sirius Black tinha falado tão seriamente. Nem com um professor. - Evans, vê se te controlas um bocado.

- Mas, eu... - começou Lily, um pouco mais amansada, mas tentou continuar com a mesma vivacidade com que iniciou a conversa - pois bem, ele que faça o que quiser! Deve ser a nova técnica de conquistar raparigas! De certo que muitas lhe caíram aos pés.

Sirius deu uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- De que é que te estás a rir, Black? - disse Lily já visivelmente irritada.

- Nada, Ruivinha, apenas acho engraçado o facto de dizeres que achas que muitas raparigas lhe vão cair aos pés (e caiem!) quando de facto, ele não quer nenhuma delas. - dito isto Sirius sorriu para Lily com um olhar do tipo "_o James quer-te é a ti" _que ela tentou não decifrar.

- Isso não me interessa. Obrigada então pelo _teu glorioso tempo desprediçado_ comigo, Black. - disse repetindo as palavras que ele já lhe tinha dito e tentando utilizar um tom de voz seco - Fica bem. - não esperou ouvir a resposta e virou-lhe as costas andando num passo acelarado até ao Salão.

Sirius sorriu perante a reação dela. Ou muito se enganava (_como se isso fosse possível! –_ pensou_) _ou o sentimento de antipatia de Lily Evans por James iria passar a amor. Demorasse o tempo que demorasse.

* * *

><p>James esperava por Sirius no Salão juntamente com Remus e Peter. De facto ele já estava um pouco atrasado para o pequeno-almoço. Lily entrou com passo apressado no Salão nem se dignando a olhá-lo, como fazia todas as manhãs quando saíam do seu dormitório de Chefes de Turma, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene que estava próxima do lugar onde estavam os Marotos. Um pouco depois chegou Sirius.<p>

- Olá, meus caríssimos amigos! Ainda há sumo de abóbora? - perguntou, pegando numa caneca.

- Isto são horas, Padfoot? - disse James, dando uma gargalhada. - O que é que tiveste a fazer afinal?

Sirius não sabia se devia contar a James o que tinha conversado com Lily. Se ele soubesse provavelmente, apesar de não o mostrar, ficaria um pouco magoado com as palavras dela. E Sirius estava farto que isso acontecesse. Bem, se Lily lhe confessasse que estava perdidamente apaixonada por James, achou que nem demoraria 1 segundo a contar-lhe, mas isto era diferente.

Lily conseguiu escutar a conversa e não queria mesmo que o Potter ficasse a saber que tinha ido conversar com o seu melhor amigo sobre ele, quer fosse por este motivo ou por outro qualquer. James ficaria, provavelmente, muito convencido. E não tinha paciência para ter paciência com ele. Olhou para Sirius, com um ar de _"por favor, não lhe contes nada"._

Sirius olhou rapidamente para Lily e reparou no ar com que ela estava. Suspirou. Já sabia que ela não ia querer que ele contasse nada a James, óbvio, mas como ele também não queria que o amigo ficasse magoado com as palavras dela, durante a conversa e que depois diria a James se ele a começasse a "chatear" relativamente a isso, mais uma vez. Por isso engoliu rapidamente uma torrada e disse, lembrando-se da primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Estive na casa-de-banho, não posso? - Lily arregalou os olhos. Sirius não lhe ia contar. - E não precisas de perguntar a fazer o quê, porque acho que sabes muito bem o que se faz na casa-de-banho, Prongs.

James deu uma gargalhada e disse a rir-se:

- Não quero saber dos teus problemas intestinais, Sirius!

- Ainda bem que não. Não são nada bonitos de se ver. - dito isto, engoliu mais uma torrada e olhou para Evans com o olhar_ "ficas-m__e a dever uma."_

Lily não queria ficar a dever nada a Sirius Black, mas suspirou, conformada.

* * *

><p>Lily caminhava com Marlene, pelos jardins de Hogwarts naquela tarde. Marlene acabara de lhe contar que ela e Sirius se tinham beijado no outro dia ao que Lily, um pouco surpreendida retorquiu preocupada:<p>

- Olha que ele não quer relacionamentos sérios, Marlene e...

Marlene interrompeu-a:

- Eu sei! Também não quero isso, mas acho-lhe uma certa piada. Mas, atenção – levantou o dedo indicador - nada mais.

Lily não condenava a amiga, claro. Não é que conseguisse entender muito bem essas coisas de relacionamentos abertos ou lá o que eles tinham, mas não a julgava.

A verdade é que Lily nunca pensara em ter um relacionamento amoroso. Mas sabia que se o tivesse, queria que fosse sério. Mas a coisa mais _parecida _que tem eram apenas os constantes convites para sair de Potter e isso, DE TODO, não era nenhum relacionamento, para bem dela. Mas isso já raramente existia. _E ainda bem!_ - pensou ela.

Marlene continuou:

- Nem todos podem ser como James Potter!

Lily olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- O Potter não procura relacionamentos sérios e …

A amiga interrompeu-a mais uma vez, soltando uma gargalhada pelo meio:

- Nem todos podem ser como James Potter – repetiu – e dar atenção apenas a uma rapariga.

Sim, Lily, tinha percebido exatamente o que Marlene queria dizer: que James só tinha olhos para Lily.

- Mas o que é que se passa hoje?! - exclamou Lily- A escola toda virou defensora do James Potter?! - bufou, lembrando-se da conversa com Sirius e tentando reter na mente as palavras da amiga. Lily virou as costas e dirigiu-se novamente ao castelo, com Marlene no seu enlaço soltando pequenos risinhos.

Pelo caminho, na Torre do Relógio, estavam os Marotos rodeados de "fãs". Como sempre. James preparava-se para ir ter com Lily para lhe perguntar o que se passava, mas viu o olhar de Marlene dizer-lhe que era melhor não. Lily fingiu que não os viu e Marlene ficou com eles (para tentar que James não fosse atrás dela porque saberia que iria eclodir uma Guerra) enquanto tentava dizer a Lily um "_até já_", mas esta nem parecia ter ouvido dirigindo-se para o seu dormitório.

"_Maldito seja o Potter"_ - pensou. Já nem sabia porquê que pensava isto, tendo em conta das suas boas ações ultimamente que, pelos vistos, eram verdadeiras. De facto já nem existiam motivos para discutir com ele. E aquela faceta dele era... bem . Sinceramente, sem ela própria o saber, mas sentindo-o, isso agradava-lhe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello again, my darlings!<strong>_

_**Então gostaram deste capítulo? Fico à espera de reviews enormes que eu gosto tanto *.***_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Leniita W**_


End file.
